Laer Celedriel
by Edriel
Summary: Celedriel est Noldor, fille cachée de Fëanor et de Galadriel. A travers le Beleriand, et plus tard, en Terre du Milieu, elle vit plusieurs aventures qui font d'elle une Elfe errante et connue de tous...
1. Ecthelion de la Fontaine

_Ecthelion de la Fontaine_

Lorsque Celedriel fut guérie de se blessures, Glorfindel la mena visiter Gondolin à son bras. Le soleil du printemps illuminait la Cité Cachée et tout le joyeux peuple des Elfes déambulait dans les rues pavées de roche blanche.

Il la mena par l'Allée des Roses où sont les plus beaux jardins de la ville, lui fit découvrir les charmants commerces de la Place du Petit-Marché, montra à ses yeux éblouis le Puits du Peuple incrusté de nacre rose, le Bois des Amoureux où s'échangeaient de tendres serments, et en dernier l'emmena sur la Place du Roi, devant le Palais de Turgon souverain de Gondolin. La citadelle immaculée étincelait de tous ses feux dans la lumière, car elle était construite de manière à refléter les feux des cieux, et l'or et l'argent ornaient les reliefs de la Tour du Roi, car c'était là qu'il demeurait.

Mais voici que sur la grand'place où résonnaient les rires et les doux chants des Noldoli se dressait une fontaine monumentale, construite dans les rocs les plus précieux, ouvragée aussi finement qu'un ruban de dentelles. Une eau claire en découlait, presque aussi limpide que celle des Rivages d'Aman ; elle s'élevait en un jet de lumière translucide pour retomber avec un délicieux murmure argentin dans la grande conque de verre scintillant.

Maintenant était assis sur son rebord un Elfe d'une grande beauté, même parmi les Eldar ; et aussi hautain et si noble que soit Glorfindel, celui-ci l'était tout autant. Son visage aux traits ciselés et au teint pâle, ses magnifiques yeux du bleu de la Grande Mer, ses mèches longues et dorées retombant sur ses épaules couvertes d'une chemise argentée, tout en ce doux Noldoli chantait la gloire des grands princes elfiques ; et Celedriel fut enchantée à sa vue. Il jouait sur une petite flûte de roseau et les notes enchanteresses de sa mélodie se mêlaient au vent et au murmure de l'eau ; et jamais, jamais, même à Valinor où Eonwë le Maïar chantait pour elle, la fille de Fëanor n'avait entendue musique plus douce à son cœur. Alors qu'elle regrettait déjà de devoir se détourner, Glorfindel aperçut le joueur de flûte et un sourire était sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers Celedriel :

- Vous plairait-il, ravissante Ariel, de faire la connaissance d'un de mes amis de longue date, l'un des Seigneurs de la Cité ?

- Avec plaisir, bel ami, car jamais je ne me lasserai de Gondolin la Merveilleuse et de ses gens, si merveilleux qu'en vérité je ne regrette presque plus Valinor.

Le Seigneur-Elfe la mena donc devant le musicien qui arrêta aussitôt les accords de sa flûte, s'écriant d'une voix aussi douce que le susurrement des sources sauvages.

- Salut à toi, Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or, ainsi qu'à ta Dame ! Jamais je ne t'avais vu en si exquise compagnie, mon ami !

Et Glorfindel répondit :

- Détrompe-toi, Ecthelion, car malheureusement, elle n'est pas ma Dame, et elle est aussi fière et farouche qu'une biche des bois. Je te présente Celederel, que les Sindar nomment Celedriel. Mais je trouve qu'Ariel, la noble damoiselle, est un nom qui lui va bien mieux. Elle est fille d'Artaniel, fille de Finarfin, de sa haute et noble lignée. Elle a survécu à Nirnaeth Arnoediad, au cœur de laquelle elle combattait, brave et hardie, et vit désormais en ma maison, étant une amie chère. Ariel, voici Ecthelion, Seigneur de la Fontaine de Gondolin, Grand Conseiller du Roi, Ménestrel du Palais et bourreau des cœurs de notre blanche Cité !

- Eh bien, Glorfindel, mon ami ! s'exclama Ecthelion en riant ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu me discrédites ainsi aux beaux yeux de ton amie ? J'espère qu'elle ne me juge pas trop durement…

- Non point, sourit Celedriel, et simplement je me tiendrai sur mes gardes. Mais je suis charmée de vous connaître, Seigneur !

- Pas autant que moi, ma Dame…

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Aha ! Beaucoup. Mais Ariel est un trop piètre nom, fille d'Artaniel. Je vous nomme Eleniel, Fille des Etoiles, car votre beauté leur est comparable, d'autant par son éclat que par le charme qu'elle dégage…

Et, prenant sa main, il y déposa un doux baiser. Celedriel frémit, et ses yeux battirent lorsque le beau regard d'Ecthelion se posa sur elle.

- J'aime beaucoup ce nom, Seigneur de la Fontaine, fit-elle avec une apparente désinvolture. Puisse-t-il me rester ! Il me fera souvenir de vous, que j'espère ne jamais oublier dans les Ages à venir.

- Vous ne le pourrez pas… susurra Ecthelion de sa voix douce.

- Bon, bon ! rit Glorfindel, je vois que le charme commence à opérer ! Mais sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide !

Rougissante, Celedriel retira sa main de celle d'Ecthelion qui la laissa échapper à regret. Il jeta un regard en coulisses à son ami amusé :

- Décidément, cher Glorfindel, tu vois le mal partout ! Ne peut-on donc saluer une charmante damoiselle sans que tu conçoives des soupçons ?

Il se retourna vers Celedriel et lui sourit avec grâce :

- Excusez-nous, belle Eleniel, mais mon ami et moi nous querellons souvent à ce sujet. Simples discussions, mais animées, et nous ne perdons jamais une occasion d'y laisser cours.

Il échangea un coup d'œil complice avec le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or et reprit :

- Je vois que Glorfindel vous faisait visiter notre Cité. Est-elle à votre goût ?

- Elle est splendide ! Et j'aime tant ses jardins et ses fontaines !

- Vous aimez les fontaines ? Vous serez de mon côté, alors. Vous rappellent-elles tellement Valinor ?

- Ah ! Mais comment savez-vous…

- Je le lis dans votre regard ; il trahit tant de choses.

Les paupières de Celedriel battirent devant ses iris sombres.

- Les Noldoli d'ici ne communiquent pas que par la langue, sourit le Seigneur de la Fontaine. Aussi, prenez garde !

- Ma mère était Noldor, répliqua Celedriel avec amusement, mais elle ne m'a jamais instruite de tels langages secrets !

- Peut-être… Il en est peu qui les connaissent … Si vous le voulez bien, je vous apprendrai.

- J'accepte ! répondit Celedriel. Mais pourquoi une telle faveur ?

- Parce que vous êtes des Noldorin, exilée en ces Terres. Bienvenue à Loth, Cité-Fleur, telle que le nomment ceux qui aiment tant ce refuge des Eldar à l'Est du Pays d'Aman !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	2. La Chute de Gondolin

**§ La Chute de Gondolin§**

Alors, tandis que le feu prenait part de tous les quartiers de la douce Gondolin, le dernier rassemblement de taille de ses défenseurs entra sur la Place du Roi. Nombre d'entre eux étaient blessés et défaillaient de douleur ou de fatigue dans la fournaise des démons de Morgoth, et ainsi arriva Tuor, Seigneur de l'Aile, épuisé par les labeurs de la nuit et le poids d'Ecthelion qui était pris d'un évanouissement mortel, gravement atteint au bras par le fouet d'un Balrog. La couleur s'était complètement retirée des joues du Seigneur de la Fontaine, et Tuor craignait que sa blessure n'ait finalement raison de l'Elfe.

Mais voici ! Un bruit s'éleva vers l'est de la Place et là, Glorfindel était repoussé en compagnie des derniers hommes de la Fleur d'Or. Leur bataillon avait été pris en embuscade, et seuls peu en avait réchappé, se frayant un chemin difficile dans une ruelle en flammes à la suite de leur Seigneur. Parmi eux était Celedriel, celle qu'on appelait Eleniel, la Fille des Etoiles, et l'unique fille de Gondolin au cœur de la bataille les armes à la main. De fait, aucun gobelin, aucun orque ne tenait devant le barrage d'acier qu'elle opposait au côté de Glorfindel ; et son épée était semblable à celle de son Seigneur, damasquinée d'un or flamboyant.

Maintenant Tuor les héla du centre de la Place, leur criant de se retrancher le plus tôt possible en cet endroit seulement. Mais alors une pâleur soudaine apparut sur les traits de Celedriel lorsqu'elle vit Ecthelion inconscient dans les bras du Seigneur de l'Aile. Un cri de détresse lui échappa, car elle brûlait de lui porter secours, et en cela son cœur l'approuvait, mais sa loyauté l'empêchait d'abandonner son capitaine et ses compagnons à la barricade. Ce que voyant, Glorfindel fut pris de compassion et lu dit :

- Va, maintenant, fille de la Fleur d'Or, car ton seigneur est grandement affaibli et se meurt déjà. Va, car il est de ton devoir de lui porter assistance.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser, Glorfindel !

- Nous sommes assez pour tenir la barricade, crois-moi, et de toute façon, un de plus ou un de moins… Va, je te l'ordonne, approuvant le penchant de ton cœur !

- Merci, ami cher, dit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main au milieu du combat. Tenez bon !

Se glissant à-travers les hommes de la Fleur d'Or, elle courut à Tuor qui était dans un grand affaiblissement, à deux pas de la grande fontaine du Roi ; et le cœur de Celedriel se serra, car c'était là le lieu de sa première rencontre avec Ecthelion. Atteignant Tuor, elle lui toucha le bras, il se retourna et la reconnut :

- Eleniel ! Oh, comment vous expliquer ? Il a témérairement attaqué les Balrogs, trois, il en a tué, mais le quatrième avait un fouet de flammes et là atteignit votre seigneur au bras, lui arrachant son bouclier.

- Mille mercis, Tuor, de l'avoir mené jusqu'ici. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait votre possible, aussi, j'ai une dette envers vous, Seigneur de l'Aile. Je tenterai de m'en acquitter, mais plus tard.

Sous le regard désolé de Tuor, elle prit tendrement Ecthelion dans ses bras et le sentant inerte, elle le serra contre elle, pleurant amèrement au souvenir de ce doux Noldoli plein de gaieté et de vigueur. Mais voici ! Car l'on dit que l'Amour est plus fort que tout ; les larmes des Elfes sont rares et précieuses, et celles des grands héros ou guerriers aux forces d'âmes peu communes ont des pouvoirs étranges. Voilà qu'Ecthelion fut agité d'un frémissement, et il gémit doucement, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent point. Celedriel sentit néanmoins l'espoir lui revenir. Elle desserra délicatement le heaume de son promis, et serrant le corps abandonné contre sa cotte de mailles dorée, elle se pencha vers la claire eau de la fontaine et lui éclaboussa le visage afin que son évanouissement le quitte. De fait, il remua enfin, et percevant quelqu'un qui l'étreignait comme un fragile trésor, il ouvrit ses beaux yeux et ses prunelles bleues étincelèrent comme des étoiles à la lueur de l'incendie. Le voile qui obscurcissait son regard se leva et il reconnut le reflet de braise des iris qui le fixaient intensément.

- C'est toi ! Mais com… ment..?

- Chut ! répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches. Le Seigneur de l'Aile t'a ramené à moi. Mais ne parle plus cela n'est bon qu'à t'affaiblir davantage. Garde tes forces, mon ami, cela vaudra mieux.

- C'est terrible ! No… notre belle Cité…

- N'y pense plus !

Inclinant la tête vers lui, elle l'embrassa doucement, posant ses lèvres brûlantes de l'ardeur du combat sur les siennes, glacées, et ce baiser dans la tourmente se fit ardent passionné, le dernier qu'ils devaient échanger mais ils ne le savaient pas. Et quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, Ecthelion, de sa main valide, caressa le visage de Celedriel avec toute la tendresse du monde, et son regard était tel que la fille de Fëanor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait rêvé de la chute finale de l'Ombre, et d'une blanche maison au bord de la Mer, où ils auraient habité tous les deux, loin de tout, heureux, avec seulement les cris des mouettes, les vifs embruns, et les visites toujours joyeuses et appréciées de leurs amis… Et maintenant… Comment croire à tant de bonheur, comment le monde et les choses pourraient redevenir comme elles étaient après tout le Mal qui s'était passé ?

Tandis que le blessé se pelotonnait dans la chaleur de sa cape, Celedriel, triste et amère, prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains en coupe et lui donna à boire, laissant découler l'onde translucide de la fontaine entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ecthelion. L'eau fraîche ranima la vie, la force qui demeurait dans le corps de l'Elfe, et le visage du doux Noldoli se teinta de rosé. Celedriel sourit, mais ses mains tremblaient en caressant les cheveux d'or d'Ecthelion. Lui goûtait toute la volupté de la caresse, se rappelant tant de douces nuits passées au côté l'un de l'autre, alors que le murmure argentin des fontaines tintait harmonieusement dans le crépuscule, si différent des grondements et des hurlements de cette obscurité de cauchemar.

Et voici soudain qu'un cri retentit au-dessus des autres, et Celedriel se retourna brusquement, car cette voix rauque de désespoir était celle d'Egalmoth, Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste et un de ses bons amis. Et voilà qu'un Balrog gigantesque, Gothmog, le prince de ces créatures en personne, força les barricades. Il pénétra comme un brusque incendie sur la Place du Roi, infligeant un violent coup de fouet à Egalmoth qui chût durement, à terre, au grand désarroi de Celedriel. Puis Tuor, voyant que le Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste ne se relevait pas, courut à son secours, mais il titubait de fatigue, et Gothmog le frappa et le fit trébucher d'un seul coup. Alors le Grand Capitaine d'Angband tourna son regard flamboyant vers les deux Elfes assis sur la margelle de la Fontaine, et il s'avança vers eux, faisant tournoyer son fouet de feu et d'acier. Pour le coup, l'angoisse eut raison de Celedriel, qui, au lieu de fuir en entraînant Ecthelion, ramassa son épée à la garde gravée d'une Fleur d'Or, coucha Ecthelion à terre, et versa une dernière larme sur son visage pâle et chagriné :

- N… Non, Eleniel ! Ne… Ne fais… pas …ça !

- Mon bien-aimé…

Et à nouveau elle eut un triste sourire. Gothmog à ce moment fut sur eux et la belle Noldor se dressa de toute sa stature, pourtant si petite devant le Balrog, brandissant son arme, la lame étincelante de haine. Elle fonça sur son adversaire, avec la force du désespoir, mais Gothmog la jeta à terre d'un revers de main, car elle était accablée de fatigue. La fille de Fëanor tomba à côté d'Ecthelion qui s'était à demi relevé. Le poing du Balrog avait entamé la livrée de la Fleur d'Or et la cotte annelée avait fondu. Le regard sombre de Celedriel, mêlé d'angoisse et de fierté abattue, transperça le cœur du Seigneur de la Fontaine.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. De toute mon âme. Ne m'oublie pas.

Il effleura la joue de sa promise qui ne serait jamais sienne ; car la flamme de l'inévitable brûlait dans ses yeux bleus de mer. Au grand désarroi de Celedriel, le bel Ecthelion, dont, le visage était de la pâleur de l'acier gris et dont le bras-bouclier pendait sans vie de côté, se leva, fier et droit ; et cet Elfe fonça sur le démon, et pourtant ne lui infligea pas la mort. Il reçut une profonde blessure à son bras droit si bien que son arme lui échappa. Alors bondit Ecthelion, Seigneur de la Fontaine, le plus beau parmi les Noldoli, droit sur Gothmog alors même que celui-ci levait son fouet, et il enfonça au plus profond de ce sein maléfique son heaume qui avait une pointe sur le dessus, serrant les jambes autour de celles de son ennemi. Son nom, crié par sa chère Eleniel, fut le dernier son qu'il entendit clairement, car le Balrog hurla et tomba en avant ; et tous deux chutèrent dans le bassin de la Fontaine du Roi qui était très profond. Là, cette créature de Morgoth trouva sa destinée funeste.

Celedriel, oubliant la douleur, oubliant la guerre et le tourment qui l'entourait, se leva d'un bond, s'effondra sur la margelle de la fontaine, plongea la main dans l'eau et la tendit vers Ecthelion qui coulait doucement. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, mais ce fut la dernière fois, caresse fugace mais pourtant éternelle depuis lors dans l'esprit de la fille de Fëanor. Hélas, car son fardeau d'acier entraîna le Seigneur des Fontaines, et la lueur de son beau visage disparut bientôt dans le bleu des profondeurs. Ainsi périt Ecthelion, Seigneur de la Fontaine de Gondolin, après bataille de flammes en des eaux fraîches.

Celedriel aurait voulu le suivre, plonger à sa suite, se noyer ou le sauver, mais ses forces lui firent défaut, et, agitée d'un tremblement nerveux, elle s'écroula contre la conque de verre de la fontaine. La douleur terrassa la fille de Fëanor. Elle appuya son front sur son bras et pleura amèrement, appelant toutes les malédictions possibles sur Morgoth, car elle avait passionnément aimé Ecthelion, plus que tout autre sur cette Terre, et à présent il était perdu.

Maintenant, Tuor et Egalmoth s'étaient relevés après que le champ eut été dégagé par Glorfindel, et tous trois, voyant ce grand geste, pleurèrent par amour fraternel de ce doux Elfe de la Fontaine. Mais tandis que Tuor s'éloignait avec délicatesse, en apparence pour contenir quelques orques parvenus jusque là, les Seigneurs de la Fleur d'Or et de l'Arche Céleste allèrent à Celedriel. Glorfindel s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit aux épaules ; elle pleura plus librement appuyée contre lui. L'Elfe aux cheveux dorés la serra dans ses bras, disant :

- Ca ira, Eleniel, ça ira. Dis-moi que ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'un des plus aimés et des plus vaillants ? Comme les Valar sont injustes ! Je ne veux plus de cette vie !

- Il est mort glorieusement, et pour te sauver ! Voudrais-tu réduire à néant ce don qu'il t'a fait, le don de sa propre vie ? Reprends-toi, Eleniel, mon adorée !

Ces quelques mots parurent produire un déclic en la fille de Fëanor. Elle cessa de pleurer, se redressa et fixa Glorfindel d'un regard vide.

- Tu as raison, Seigneur. Je dois vivre. Pour sa mémoire, pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Mais je maudis ce don qu'il me fit, car jamais plus le rire et la joie ne seront miens à présent, et ce chagrin me hantera toujours.

- Pas tant que tu auras des amis, Eleniel, dit Egalmoth au beau regard. Et ceux-ci chasseront peu à peu les ombres de ton esprit.

- Nous sommes là, mon amie, ma très chère, confirma Glorfindel en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Et si un jour, nous n'y sommes plus, d'autres nous remplaceront. Allons ! Partons, l'endroit devient malsain, et les barricades ne tiendront plus longtemps. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à gagner le Chemin d'Evasion.

Lorsque Egalmoth aida la fille de Fëanor à se relever, le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or en profita pour essuyer furtivement une larme. Ecthelion était un de ses amis de longue date, et le plus cher qui lui soit donné. Maudit soit Melkor ! Tandis qu'ils se détournaient, Glorfindel soutenant Celedriel blessée, Egalmoth se baissa à terre et les héla. Quand ils revinrent, ils virent qu'il brandissait une longue et pâle épée à la garde d'argent sertie de diamants.

- Oh, sa lame… murmura Celedriel ; et ses yeux se mouillèrent à nouveau.

Alors le Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste la lui présenta, posée sur ses mains ouvertes :

- Prenez cette épée, Eleniel de la Fleur d'Or, la vôtre est brisée. Celle-ci, en revanche, est toujours aiguisée et réclame vengeance. Puissiez-vous en faire bon usage dans les temps à venir, car vous n'êtes pas destinée à périr ici. Ainsi, l'esprit d'Ecthelion, Seigneur de la Fontaine, votre promis, vous accompagnera à jamais.

Celedriel prit l'épée et elle sembla scintiller lorsqu'elle la considéra.

- Merci, Egalmoth ; vous êtes courtois seigneur. Puissent les étoiles toujours briller sur votre livrée.

Car l'équipement du Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste était incrusté de pierreries, et elles miroitaient comme autant de constellations. Celedriel se retourna vers la Fontaine du Roi, et fit un geste d'adieu :

- Puisses-tu reposer là jusqu'à la Fin des Temps dans la paix, ô Ecthelion, mon cher seigneur. Quelle male destinée t'a poussé à périr par ce dont t avais fait ton emblème ? Mais j'interdis à toute créature de souiller ta sépulture ou de troubler ton repos. Namarië, ô toi plus cher que personne.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	3. Le Dernier des Seigneurs

**§Egalmoth de l'Arche Céleste §**

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la Cité, les cris et les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus distincts. Le cœur battant, tous ses sens mis en alerte par une sourde angoisse, Celedriel accéléra sa course, ses pieds chaussés de légères sandales de jonc effleurant à peine le sable. Elle escalada rapidement une falaise, quittant la plage, silencieuse et habile. La chasseresse sylvestre qui était la compagne de Beleg le Chasseur, jadis, dans les bois de Doriath, l'errante des plaines et des forêts qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être au fond d'elle-même remplaçait progressivement la jeune Elfe élégante et distinguée à l'approche du danger. Gênée par sa longue robe de soie, elle la déchira sans façon sur le côté pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Une peur et une crainte sournoises commandaient ses gestes, et une pensée, aussi. Et Egalmoth et Voronwë ? Et Elwing et ses fils ? Et ses amis ? Arrivée au sommet de la falaise, elle courut jusqu'aux portes de la blanche cité des embouchures du Sirion et s'y engouffra. Un spectacle d'horreur l'y attendait, car le feu prenait de toutes parts, les rues dévastées retentissaient de cris d'effroi et l'on s'y battait. Mais les assaillants étaient des Elfes du peuple Noldor, aux brillantes armures d'or rouge, et écarlates étaient les panaches de leurs heaumes, et certains étaient montés sur de grands étalons de guerre. Voyant la ruine de cette douce ville où elle avait passé des heures de repos, de réconfort et d'oubli, Celedriel ne souffla pourtant qu'un mot :

- Eux !

Regrettant au plus haut point de ne pouvoir user de l'épée étincelante pendue à son côté, car le temps était compté, l'Elfe s'élança à-travers les ruelles, fermant les yeux sur ce terrible massacre fratricide, frôlant les flammes qui léchaient les demeures. Terrifiée, et mortifiée, car elle avait reconnu les livrées des assaillants : la flamme noire et gueule de Maedhros, la harpe argentée de Maglor et les deux chevaux noirs d'Amrod et d'Amras se cabrant sur champ d'azur. Quatre des sept fils de Fëanor, ses demi-frères. Le cœur révulsé de chagrin et de honte, elle sillonnait les rues à la recherche de leurs panaches. Elle finit par déboucher sur la grand'place. Ici, les affrontements avaient cessé, et des corps sans nombre souillaient de leur sang les blancs pavés. Deux de ceux qui étaient tombés portaient exactement la même armure et le même harnachement de guerre, et leurs heaumes étaient richement incrustés de gemmes. Celedriel marqua un temps d'arrêt, et s'agenouilla près d'eux. Elle baissa la tête, la main sur le cœur, car ils étaient Amrod et Amras eux-mêmes, mais à présent ils n'étaient plus ; et les deux talons de leurs blasons se cabraient inutilement car jamais plus ils ne reverraient les vastes plaines de leurs royaumes. Maintenant, Celedriel eut peu de vrai chagrin, seulement une forte amertume. D'eux elle ne gardait le souvenir que de vaillants cavaliers prêts à tout pour gagner une renommée, et dont leur serment avaient fait de jeunes Elfes à la vie brisée. Lentement, Celedriel se releva et dit pour leur oraison :

- Adieu, Amrod et Amras, jumeaux à jamais au-delà des palais glacés de Mandos. Adieu, demi-frères, certains vous regretteront, mais je ne saurais le faire autant qu'eux à défaut de vous avoir mieux connus. Ceci seulement sera mon remord. Namarië, puissiez-vous regagner Valinor et être pardonnés ! Ici sera votre tertre, puisse la lune le garder ! Je dois maintenant rejoindre vos frères, et les ramener à la raison pour qu'ils cessent cette absurde tuerie !

Après une brève inclinaison de tête, Celedriel se détourna et repartit dans les ruelles dévastées ; le flamboiement des flammes se reflétait sur sa chevelure nattée. Et elle courut, encore et encore, inspectant les moindres recoins de la ville encore accessibles, cherchant désespérément Maedhros et Maglor. Mais ils n'étaient nulle part, et les pas de la fille de Fëanor se tournèrent naturellement vers chez elle, rendus ailés par l'angoisse. Oh combien elle aimait cette petite maison sur la falaise surplombant la Mer, cette douce demeure où les moments de nostalgie et de chagrin depuis la chute de Gondolin avaient été abrités !

Mais voici que les Elfes de Maedhros et Maglor se trouvaient déjà là, et ils couvraient leurs seigneurs qui, dans un tourbillon d'étincelles, croisaient le fer avec le dernier habitant de l'endroit. Apercevant en un éclair une sombre chevelure souple et brillante, et une tunique argentée brodée de pierre scintillantes, Celedriel sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et porta la main à la garde de son épée. Car ce dernier combattant était Egalmoth, le seul des grands Seigneurs de Gondolin à tirer encore l'épée ; et à présent il était sur le point d'être débordé. Mais voici, il repoussa une dernière fois ses assaillants d'une feinte désespérée, criant comme au temps de Nirnaeth Arnoediad :

- L'Arche Céleste périra mais ne se rendra point !

Le feu de ses yeux noirs était terrible à voir et il brûlait la flamme de l'inévitable ; mais à son cri il fut répondu, car une voix claire cria :

- La Fleur d'Or répond à l'appel ! A nous, Seigneur de l'Arche, et que nos bras ne faillissent pas !

Et au son de cette voix, non seulement Egalmoth, mais aussi Maedhros et Maglor se retournèrent, l'étonnement peint sur leurs traits.

- Eleniel ! s'écria Egalmoth. Je te croyais perdue !

- Arnoriel ! soufflèrent les fils de Fëanor d'une voix blanche. Est-ce possible ?

Mais soudain, alors que la bouillante Elfe allait les atteindre, l'étonnement d'Egalmoth se mua en stupeur, et cette stupeur en douleur. Il tomba, les membres tendus, lâchant son épée courbe, et s'affaissa dans le sable aux pieds de Maedhros et Maglor, une flèche fichée dans l'épaule gauche.

- Noooon ! hurla Celedriel.

Elle se jeta à genoux près de son ami, arracha d'un coup sec la flèche et le souleva à demi du sol, avec délicatesse, baisa son front pur et ses yeux clos. Maedhros empêcha d'un geste ses archers de tirer.

- Egalmoth… Reviens, je t'en prie !

- Navré… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, et regardant Celedriel, il eut un triste sourire.

- C'est trop tard, mon amie.

- Non, cela ne se peut ! Tu ne peux me laisser seule, pleurant la perte de tous mes amis ! Souviens-toi de la Fontaine du Roi ! « Tant que tu auras des amis… » avais-tu dit.

- Mais Glorfindel… a… aussi dit …

Sa respiration se fit difficile, entrecoupée de halètements et de soupirs, et sa voix s'éteignit. Il frémit de douleur quand Celedriel passa les doigts sur sa blessure, tentant de le soulager. C'est le moment que choisit Maedhros pour intervenir :

- Arnoriel, demi-sœur de sang, mais vraie sœur de cœur ! Enfin je te retrouve, et contre toute attente, car je te croyais morte, à Nirnaeth Arnoediad ! Raconte-moi ! Que s'est-il passé depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous retrouver ? Raconte-nous, devrais-je dire, car Maglor est là, aussi. D'où connais-tu cet étranger que… que…

Il s'arrêta, pris de court devant le regard flamboyant de haine que Celedriel lui jeta :

- Que vous avez tué, oui, n'omets pas de le dire ! Cet « étranger », mes frères, est pour moi comme l'un de vous, la seule lueur d'espoir dans une peine que… qui…Oh, Maedhros, Maglor ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait ! Jusqu'où irez-vous enfin pour accomplir ce serment –trois fois maudit soit-il ! Combien d'innocents et de vaillants guerriers allez-vous encore massacrer pour ces joyaux de malheur que sont les Silmarils !

- Mais, ma sœur, ce serment fait au côté de Fëanor, notre père… ton père…

- Mon père ! Il s'agit bien de lui ! Il a trompé ma mère, la vôtre, encouru la colère des Valar, massacré les Teleri d'Alqualondë, bafoué la fidélité et l'amour de ses demi-frères, semé la discorde parmi les Quendi ! Et cela même entre nous, mes frères, car à présent que vous avez tué Egalmoth, un fossé nous sépare, qui ne se comblera pas avant même que le Monde Ancien disparaisse ! Voyez ! Voyez ce que vous avez fait !

Elle désigna d'un large geste de bras le paysage fumant, la ville aux murailles noircies, les chaumières en flammes…

- Vois, Maedhros ! Vois, Maglor ! Voyez, vous tous, ce que peut faire un serment à la légère pour l'amour de quelques gemmes !

Si forte, si puissante était sa voix, si désespérée et rancunier son timbre, si émouvante sa plaidoirie, que tous présents se sentirent honteux et rangèrent leurs armes, et Maedhros et Maglor eux-mêmes trouvèrent odieuses l'attaque de cette pacifique Cité et sa mise à sac. Et un silence suivit, où l'on entendit, outre le cri de la bataille, le ressac de la Mer, là, au bas de la falaise. Mais voici ! Soudain, un soupir d'Egalmoth rompit cet hommage silencieux, et il gémit, portant la main à sa blessure. Son teint était plus pâle que le plus blanc des marbres, et ses yeux noirs n'en gagnèrent que plus d'intensité lorsqu'il les ouvrit.

- Egalmoth, Seigneur ! s'écria Celedriel en saisissant sa main moite. Je savais que tu ne pouvais partir !

- Détrompe-toi, amie de la Fleur d'Or, répondit doucement le Seigneur-Elfe. Ceci n'est pas un retour à la vie, loin de là.

- Mais alors..?

- C'est un adieu.

- Non !

- Je ne pouvais partir pour les jardins de Lorien sans t'avoir dit mon amitié et combien tu as compté pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin de ton soutien ! Sans cela, je ne pourrais continuer, et si tu pars, qui me restera-t-il ? En revanche, tu l'as dit : « Tant que tu auras des amis… ».

- Mais, coupa Egalmoth avec un regard mi-tendre, mi-grondeur, tu oublies les sages paroles de Glorfindel aux cheveux d'or, le Seigneur de ta maison : « Et quand nous n'y serons plus, d'autres nous remplaceront. ». Ne l'oublie pas. Adieu, amie chère !

- Egalmoth, ne passe pas ! Je t'en prie…

Mais le bel Elfe brun avait déjà quitté ce monde de peines et de labeurs, et s'était endormi dans le vent du matin, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Alors la grande noblesse du peuple Noldor se révéla en lui, et il parut paré des Trois Grâces accordées aux Elfes, la Beauté, l'Esprit et la Force. Ainsi, c'est couché dans une petite barque de bois léger qu'Egalmoth Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste de Gondolin, gagna, sous un arc-en-ciel qui se leva sur la Mer comme en son honneur, les regrettées demeures de Valinor et les jardins de Mandos et Lorien.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	4. La Chute de GilGalad

La Chute de Gil-Galad 

Dans la vaste plaine de Dagorlad, les armées s'affrontaient dans un vacarme terrifiant. Les grondements des Orques se mêlaient aux cris des Hommes et des Elfes, alliés une dernière fois contre l'Ombre. Des nuages cendreux passaient dans le ciel, déchirés par instants d'éclairs blancs. Au loin, Orodruin rougeoyait avec fureur.

La charge d'Elendil et de ses fils Isildur et Anarion repoussa une fois de plus l'ennemi, l'acculant contre la haute Tour Sombre, Barad-Dûr la Redoutée, la forteresse de Sauron. Les Orques hurlaient de crainte et de dépit. Les flèches aiguës des Elfes pleuvaient sans relâche, décimant leurs rangs, les épées des Hommes les pourfendaient dans leur retraite.

Au premier rang des Eldar se tenait celui qu'ils appelaient Lumière des Etoiles, le superbe Gil-Galad vêtu de bleu outremer, maniant sa longue lance meurtrière, Aiglos. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé étincelaient comme de l'acier dans sa fureur, et aucun n'osait croiser son regard au moment de la colère. Aucun, sauf Elrond. Le fils d'Eärendil aux longs cheveux d'ombre combattait vaillamment au côté du Roi des Noldor, sa fière épée Hadhafang brandie, portant haut de l'autre main la bannière étoilée du Lindon. Personne ne tenait devant la furie de ces deux Elfes, et celle-ci conjuguée à la puissance de l'armée elfique n'épargnait aucune résistance. Les débris des bataillons du Mordor battaient en retraite.

Tout à-coup, le silence se fit. Une ombre s'avança sur le champ de bataille, elle-même enveloppée de ténèbres plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. L'Alliance victorieuse cessa soudain tout mouvement, s'immobilisant devant cette ombre comme à l'approche de la mort. Anarion n'était plus ; Elendil et Isildur s'avancèrent aux côtés de Gil-Galad et Elrond. Les ténèbres se dissolvèrent, et le Seigneur de la Tour Sombre apparut. Il apparut, sous la forme d'un gigantesque guerrier revêtu d'une armure de jais, le visage dissimulé par un heaume hérissé de longues pointes acérées. Dans son gantelet d'acier, il tenait une énorme masse d'armes. Il l'éleva, et ses ennemis perçurent à son doigt un reflet doré. L'Anneau Unique resplendissait de tout son or à la main de son maître, objet de terreur et de destruction. Sauron se tint un instant immobile, défiant ses adversaires de son invisible mais brûlant regard, silencieux et terrible, d'une maîtrise effarante. Soudain, il balança sa massue d'un geste de moissonneur. Tout autour de lui, une dizaine de soldats furent projetés contre le flanc de Barad-Dûr, dans un concert de cris et de gémissements. Les autres reculèrent, épouvantés par cette sombre et meurtrière figure.

- _Naï !_ s'écria Elrond, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

Il venait de reconnaître parmi les victimes certains de ses fidèles amis. Le fils d'Eärendil s'élança, sa lame en avant… Une poigne de fer l'arrêta. Elrond leva ses yeux gris sur Gil-Galad. Le Seigneur-Elfe le regardait fixement, sa main paternellement posée sur son épaule.

- Ne fais pas cela, enfant, murmura le fils de Fingon. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue.

Gil-Galad sourit avec nostalgie et tristesse. Son noble visage n'en parut que plus beau et plus majestueux.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Elrond en ravalant ses larmes. Oh, pourquoi ? J'aimerais tant les rejoindre, Gil-Galad !

- Non ! trancha le Roi des Noldor. Il te faut vivre, Elrond. Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses. Et Vilya a besoin d'un gardien. Je t'ai donné l'Anneau de l'Air : tu dois t'en porter garant et faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe jamais aux mains de l'ennemi. Tu m'as entendu ? Jamais !

- Je vous le promets ! murmura le Noldor.

Les yeux de Gil-Galad brillèrent étrangement.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? s'inquiéta Elrond.

A quelques pas d'eux, le massacre continuait. Le fils de Fingon tourna sa belle tête vers l'Ouest.

- J'aurais aimé voir Valinor, fit-il avec gravité et chagrin. J'aimais cette vie, aussi sombre soit-elle, et je t'aimais comme mon fils, Eärendilyon.

Un éclair traversa les yeux gris d'Elrond comme le Seigneur-Elfe se détournait de lui.

- Ne faites pas ça ! supplia-t-il.

- _Elo !_ répondit Gil-Galad en elfique. _Mornië utulië, Elrond, anim senya. Elo ar hlasta !_

- _Aurë, entuluyva !_ s'écria le fils d'Eärendil. _Manan elye etevanne norie i melianelye, Gil-Galad, anim atarinya ? Galad entuluyva !_

- _Moe ben bango i han i vangad,_ soupira son parent.

- _Naï _! s'exclama Elrond, se jetant à ses pieds. Vous ne pouvez abandonner votre peuple, vous ne pouvez m'abandonner, moi !

Le jeune seigneur d'Imladris enfouit son visage dans les longs pans de la cape bleue de Gil-Galad. Celui-ci, ému jusqu'aux larmes, amorça un geste pour se laisser tomber près de lui et le serrer dans ses bras, mais au prix d'un violent effort de volonté, il se retint. Il effleura les cheveux noirs de sa main racée, comme un adieu, puis le repoussa douloureusement :

- _U cilith'war…_ murmura-t-il, les yeux dans ceux d'Elrond.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacrifier !

- Gardes ! appela Gil-Galad.

Deux Elfes en armure accoururent. Le Roi des Noldor désigna le fils d'Eärendil. Sa voix était dure, métallique.

- Maintenez-le ! C'est un ordre !

Aussitôt, les deux soldats bondirent aux côtés d'Elrond et lui saisirent les bras, l'immobilisant. Il essaya de se débattre, mais la garde du corps de Gil-Galad était entraînée et compétente.

- Je regrette, Elrond, mon fils, dit lentement le fils de Fingon. Mais ceci est mon destin. Ne m'oublie pas. Souviens-toi de Lumière des Etoiles et du joyeux royaume du Lindon…

Il se détourna pour masquer ses pleurs. D'un pas décidé, Aiglos fermement brandie, il fendit les rangs des armées, insensible aux appels désespérés du seigneur d'Imladris et aux supplications des Elfes qui se désolaient à son passage. Les dents serrées, le port royal, il marcha sans peur à la rencontre de l'inévitable. Sauron s'approcha, terrible tel un noir nuage d'orage vers un bel arbre resplendissant de pureté. Calmement, Gil-Galad se campa dans la poussière de la plaine, avec en lui toute la fougue et la noblesse des Noldors. Sa voix claire s'éleva, tranchante et vibrante :

- Viens donc, Esprit Déchu ! Tu as tourmenté les Elfes, décimé les Hommes, détruit Numenor causé la ruine des Premiers-Nés comme des Seconds ! Tu es responsable de la chute et du déclin des Eldar ! Je suis leur Seigneur, aussi viens te mesurer moi, si tu l'oses !

Tout autour, les armées s'étaient tues, admirant ou haïssant la splendeur et la fureur du Grand Roi des Noldors. Elendil et Isildur portèrent la main à leur cœur, heureux d'honorer un tel allié. Plus loin, Elrond se débattait violemment entre les deux gardes, mais sans résultat. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Seigneur du Lindon. Un combat singulier allait commencer…

Un éclair rouge zébra le ciel lorsque Sauron éleva sa massue sur Gil-Galad. Il l'abattit avec fracas, crevassant le sol poussiéreux. Le Roi des Noldors s'était écarté d'un bond. Au cri de «_ Noldors _! », le fils de Fingon fondit sur son ennemi et le perça au flanc de sa lance aiguë. Lorsque l'Elfe la retira, la lame d'Aiglos était tachée d'un sang noir et fumant. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur retentit de sous le heaume. Ivre de haine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappa à l'aveuglette autour de lui. Son arme effleura l'épaule de Gil-Galad, déchirant son habit. Le sang perla, mais l'Elfe ne poussa pas un cri. Héroïque, il repartit à l'assaut, évitant les coups avec souplesse, blessant son adversaire maintes et maintes fois. Les soldats de l'Alliance commençaient à reprendre courage. Les Eldar criaient d'allégresse, encourageant leur seigneur. Hélas, trois fois hélas, cet état de choses ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Sauron, rendu invincible par l'Anneau, se reprenait et accablait son adversaire, frappant sans relâche et à coups redoublés. Gil-Galad s'épuisait. Pourtant, un instant de faiblesse ou d'inattention, et c'était la mort. La sueur perlait à son front, le désespoir envahissait son beau visage. L'énorme masse d'armes l'atteignit à la poitrine. L'Elfe eut un soubresaut, vacilla, et poussa une longue plainte modulée qui se répercuta sur les falaises alentours. Il cracha un filet de sang. Un murmure consterné courut le long des rangs des Hommes et des Elfes. Au prix d'un grand effort, le Roi des Noldors se redressa. Sa voix de majesté s'éleva une fois encore sur le champ de bataille :

- Que les étoiles d'Elbereth dont j'ai fait mon emblème me viennent en aide !

Un rire caverneux sortit de sous le heaume. Les nuages sombres du Mordor obnubilaient complètement le ciel, et aucune étoile n'était visible. Un coup violent arracha Aiglos à la main de son maître. Un autre atteignit le Seigneur-Elfe à la cuisse. Sous les regards horrifiés des armées de l'Alliance, Gil-Galad s'effondra dans la poussière, définitivement abattu. Vainqueur, Sauron s'avança vers lui, sa massue levée sur sa victime sans défense. D'une voix sourde et cruelle, il déclara :

- Tu as perdu, Roi des Noldors. Et maintenant, tu es déchu.

Couvert de sang, le corps brisé, Gil-Galad puisa dans ses dernières ressources et exhala dans un souffle douloureux :

- Tu ne soumettras jamais les Eldar, Sauron. Jamais.

- Et qui m'en empêcheras ? reprit la voix caverneuse. Certainement vos soi-disant protecteurs, ces Valars impotents qui ne lèvent pas seulement le petit doigt pour vous venir en aide ! Ou bien ai-je omis de voir les aigles de Manwë ?

La mâchoire du Seigneur-Elfe se crispa de colère. IL essaya de se redresser mais retomba, sa belle tête inclinée sur sa poitrine, sa longue chevelure épandue sur ses épaules comme une parure.

- _Aurë, entuluyva, _chuchota-t-il, entrouvrant ses lèvres sèches et meurtries. Et toi, Sauron, tu iras rejoindre ton maître Melkor dans le Vide Eternel.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent un coup de fouet au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rageur, il se baissa, et de son gantelet d'acier, saisit Gil-Galad au cou, meurtrissant sa gorge. Il le souleva du sol et observa avec une satisfaction évidente l'Elfe râler et s'étouffer dans son poing, ressentant de plus en ses chairs l'atroce brûlure du contact de Sauron. Le maître de Barad-Dûr rapprocha de son heaume noir le visage rendu d'une pâleur effrayante par les tourments qu'il endurait.

- Les Premiers-Nés se soumettront ! annonça-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Ils apprendront à ramper devant moi comme les misérables esclaves qu'ils sont !

Le corps de Gil-Galad n'était plus que douleur, ses membres déchirés le faisaient atrocement souffrir, ses yeux presque clos annonçaient une fin proche. Néanmoins, drainant l'essence même de son être, il accomplit un dernier geste, digne du Grand Roi des Noldors. Il concentra chaque fibre de sa volonté dans cette action, jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Avec mépris, il cracha à la face de Sauron. La salive siffla en touchant le métal brûlant du heaume. Un cri déchirant frappa les oreilles de Gil-Galad. Ses yeux vitreux distinguèrent là-haut, sur la crête de la falaise, la mince et gracieuse silhouette d'une Elfe aux cheveux d'or, vêtue d'une livrée écarlate. Il sourit intérieurement. Celedriel… La meilleure amie de son père, celle qu'il aurait voulu voir partager sa vie… Il n'aurait pu mourir sans la revoir. Maintenant, tout était accompli. Mourir… Quelle étrange sensation… D'une main lente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres essuya l'offense en silence. De l'autre, il serra. Celui que les Elfes nommaient Lumière des Etoiles n'était plus, mais la vengeance de Sauron n'était pas complète. Sous les regards terrifiés et incrédules des armées, Gil-Galad s'enflamma, consumé par la chaleur qui émanait de Sauron et par le feu de sa colère.

Un hurlement strident s'éleva alors dans l'air vicié. Un cri vibrant et désespéré, un appel résonnant d'une détresse infinie. Le visage sillonné de larmes, Elrond s'arracha à la poigne de ses gardiens. Il avait vécu chaque instant de l'agonie de son parent, enduré le martyr du Grand Roi des Noldors. Submergé par un désespoir proche de la folie, le fils d'Eärendil tomba à genoux devant Aiglos, la fidèle lance abandonnée dans la poussière, et maintenant sans maître. Il leva les yeux. Là-haut, sur la falaise, Celedriel pleurait aussi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. On entendit sa voix claire s'élever bien haut sur le champ de bataille, et elle clamait :

- Gloire à celui qui est tombé !

Hommes et Elfes reprirent ce cri. Elrond se releva lentement, serrant fermement le manche de la lance royale. « Gloire ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour. Des Elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui, car la lame effilée d'Aiglos flamboyait dans sa main. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'Ereinion Gil-Galad, fils de Fingon, Seigneur du Lindon et du peuple elfique. En effet, comme devait le chanter plus tard un poète oublié :

« Gil-Galad était un Roi des Elfes,

De lui, les ménestrels chantent tristement,

Car hélas, son étoile périt,

En Mordor où s'étendent les ombres… »

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	5. Celedriel en Eregion

**Celedriel en Eregion**

Les rues d'Ost-in-Edhil, ville du peuple des Gwaith-î-Mîrdain, étaient bruyantes et joyeuses comme à l'accoutumée. Les étals du Petit-Marché débordaient de splendides joyaux et de magnifiques bijoux, véritables chef-d'œuvres de l'art elfique. Des colombes volaient de pigeonnier en pigeonnier dans le ciel bleu, et leur doux roucoulement se mêlait aux rires et aux joyeux chants des Elfes qui déambulaient dans la Cité prospère des forgerons Parmi cette affluence gaie et insouciante, deux silhouettes sombres et silencieuses se détachaient. C'étaient celles d'une belle Elfe aux habits noirs et fatigués par les voyages qui menait par la bride un grand cheval de jais au travers de la foule. Et alors même que chaque habitant d'Ost-in-Edhil portait de nombreuses parures, bijoux ou étoffes de grand prix, seuls un diadème d'argent serti de pierres noires et une broche en forme d'étoile à huit branches égayaient le sombre accoutrement de l'étrangère, car elle l'était. Le harnachement de sa monture était très léger, tout de cuir noir, de même la selle aux longues étrivières qui trahissaient peu de hâte dans le voyage qu'avait accompli la blonde Elfe vêtue de nuit.

Ah, certes ! Celedriel et Elfaloth, sa fringante cavale, ne passaient guère inaperçues dans les rues de la joyeuse Cité d'Ost-in-Edhil, où on les connaissait déjà sous le nom de Morrandir, les Noires Errantes, car elles venaient et repartaient comme le vent où bon leur semblait. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas craintes, non plus que méprisées, car la belle Elfe était proche amie et parente de Celebrimbor, seigneur des Gwaith-î-Mîrdain, et tous savaient que ces deux-là descendaient de hautes lignées.

Or donc, maintes gens qui croisaient la voyageuse lui adressaient des saluts courtois, échangeaient quelques paroles respectueuses avec elle. La fille de Fëanor répondait à tous d'un sourire ou d'un mot, menant Elfaloth du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à-travers la foule. La grande jument, habituée aux courses solitaires dans les Pays Sauvages, hennit avec impatience et frappa plus bruyamment les pavés de ses larges sabots.

- Calme, ma belle, fit Celedriel d'une voix apaisante en lui flattant l'encolure. Nous arrivons. Voici la demeure de Celebrimbor.

La demeure en question était une magnifique maison de pierre blanche, aussi grande qu'un petit palais. La façade, reluisante et ouvragée, étincelait à la lumière du soleil car la roche en était cristalline. Une balustrade délicate comme de la dentelle, en métal brillant, s'avançait au-dessus de la grande porte de bois précieux au heurtoir de bronze. Celedriel, lâchant la bride d'Elfaloth, escalada les quelques marches du perron et frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Elfe à la prestance élégante apparut, habillé de soie bleue grise.

- _Aye, Vardir_, dit Celedriel en le saluant d'un ample geste de main.

Le visage de Vardir s'éclaira d'un agréable et aimable sourire :

- _Aye, anim heryn_ ! Il y a longtemps que vous ne nous avez pas fait le plaisir de votre venue ! Soyez donc la bienvenue. Mon Seigneur sera certes heureux de vous revoir !

- _Tanna y bene, Vardir,_ sourit Celedriel. Avant d'entrer, puis-je envoyer ma jument aux écuries ?

- Certainement, ma Dame. Elle y sera bien accueillie et soignée.

La fille de Fëanor fit un signe à Elfaloth. La cavale noire secoua sa longue crinière et se détourna, rejoignant une ruelle détournée qui menait à l'arrière de la demeure. Vardir la regarda s'éloigner puis déclara d'une voix sincère :

- Vraiment je n'ai jamais vu de bête aussi intelligente que la vôtre ! Mais voyons, entrez donc ! Je m'en vais appeler mon seigneur qui doit être comme de coutume à ses travaux de forge.

Il s'effaça et Celedriel entra dans l'antichambre des appartements du seigneur d'Ost-in-Edhil. Le mobilier était riche et ouvragé, des tapisseries et des beaux chandeliers dorés ornaient les murs, beaucoup de splendides objets de joaillerie donnaient à la pièce une allure noble et princière.

- Asseyez-vous si le cœur vous en dit, Dame, fit Vardir en désignant un sofa d'un tissu de velours vert. Je cours chercher le seigneur Celebrimbor !

D'un pas léger et égal, il courut jusqu'à une petite porte de palissandre au fond de la pièce et disparut. Celedriel laissa retomber son sourire. Elle ôta ses gants de cavalière d'un geste vif, déposa sur une table le petit sac de toile noire, l'arc et le carquois qu'elle portait dans son dos. Elle alla à un miroir posé sur un guéridon, le prit d'une main et de l'autre, fit bouffer ses cheveux d'or, les rejetant derrière ses oreilles pointues. Elle reposa l'objet avec délicatesse, effleura du bout du doigt les gemmes rouges qui sertissaient un vase d'or. Il appartenait jadis à son père, Fëanor. L'Elfe le prit avec émotion, le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et elle amorça un geste comme pour serrer le calice contre son cœur, puis, se retint. Elle y posa les lèvres, puis le reposa au prix d'un grand effort sur le meuble. Essayant de se recomposer au mieux son habituelle expression grave et sévère, Celedriel se laissa tombe dans le sofa que Vardir avait désigné.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. La porte de palissandre s'ouvrit doucement. La fille de Fëanor, abîmée dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas. L'Elfe qui entra était grand et svelte sous un mince costume de lin et un tablier de cuir épais. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés derrière son dos, son beau visage aux traits nobles et léonins, jusqu'à ses mains sombres et fines étaient trempés de sueur, et dans le charbon de ses yeux noldors brillait le perpétuel éclat du feu de ses forges. Celebrimbor, fils de Curufin, jeta sur la table le carré de tissu avec lequel il s'essuyait le visage, et, un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha sans bruit derrière Celedriel. Lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, il posa amicalement la main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment, saisit le poignet de Celebrimbor et porta son bras à la garde d'un poignard glissé à sa ceinture. Elle suspendit son geste en voyant quoi elle s'apprêtait à mettre hors d'état de nuire, et lâcha la main de Celebrimbor aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prise. Le fils de Curufin éclata de rire, tandis que Celedriel, gênée, rengainait son arme.

- Quant à cela, ne riez pas, mon cousin, déclara-t-elle avec gravité. Car j'aurais fort bien pu vous tuer. Ne riez plus, et ne refaites plus jamais ceci, car les Pays Sauvages sont ma demeure, et la méfiance et l'impulsivité me permettent d'y survivre.

La bruyante gaieté de Celebrimbor se calma graduellement sous le regard aigu de sa parente. Elle se mua en un sourire amical et malicieux.

- Chère Eleniel ! dit-il en secouant la tête. Toujours aussi semblable à toi-même ! Tu ne t'es donc toujours pas lassée de tes Pays Sauvages ? Tu ne t'es donc toujours pas trouvé d'époux ? Pourtant les prétendants ne manquent point à ce qu'il paraît. On dit même que le Roi Gil-Galad…

- Oh, Celebrimbor ! s'exclama Celedriel avec impatience. Il est mon cousin, tout comme toi ! Tu insinues vraiment des choses…

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr. Ou du moins je ne faisais que répéter les bruits qui courent… et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de te faire grimper à l'arbre –si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Ah, merci, Vardir !

L'Elfe qui avait accueilli Celedriel venait de rentrer dans l'antichambre, porteur d'une bassine de cuivre remplie d'eau et d'une douce serviette de lin. Il déposa le tout sur une commode surmonté d'un grand miroir sculpté et se retira.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Eleniel, expliqua Celebrimbor avec grâce, mais en apprenant ta venue, je me suis précipité de ma forge jusqu'ici sans faire un brin de toilette ; je ne voudrais pas t'imposer la vue d'un parent aussi négligé que je le suis présentement, aussi je me permets cette petite ablution…

Il ôta sans aucune gêne son tablier de cuir et sa chemise sous le regard désapprobateur mais amusé de la fille de Fëanor, il se pencha vers la bassine et s'aspergea le torse et le visage.

- J'espère quant à moi que tu ne te conduis pas de même avec tous tes invités ? interrogea-t-elle avec ironie. Ou, devrais-je dire, avec toutes tes invitées ?

- Non point ! répondit Celebrimbor en dénouant sa longue chevelure pour la rincer à l'eau pure. Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'en reçois pas. Je sais que les beaux partis ne manquent pas, mais je n'en ai que faire, car tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que la lumineuse Galadriel, ta mère, qui compte pour moi.

- Cela je le savais, mais je ne pensais pas que ta passion soit si tenace ! Enfin, elle est liée à Celeborn de Doriath, et bien que comme moi tu désapprouves, il faudra bien que tu l'admettes un jour ou l'autre, mon ami !

Celebrimbor ne répondit rien. Il se redressa et s'empara de la serviette de lin dont il s'essuya le visage. Ses cheveux mouillés retombaient sur ses épaules en mèches inégales, contrastant sur sa peau blanche.

- Et à par cela, belle cousine, fit-il avec désinvolture, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je reviens du Lindon, répondit Celedriel. J'y ai passé quelques temps avec le Roi Gil-Galad et le Seigneur Elrond. Et avant de revenir au pays Lorinand où demeure ma mère, j'ai pensé qu'il nous serait agréable à tous les deux de nous revoir…

- Et tu as eu raison, Eleniel.

Il s'approcha et la serra fraternellement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent, belle cousine ? Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais les Terres du Milieu sont vastes, et mes amis sont éparpillés à ses quatre coins.

- C'est une assez bonne excuse ! reconnut Celebrimbor avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit une penderie dissimulée entre deux tapisseries et choisit une chemise de soie rouge qu'il enfila. Puis, il prit deux coupes de mithril et une carafe posée sur un meuble.

- Un doigt d'hydromel, Eleniel ? proposa-t-il avec courtoisie.

- Avec plaisir, beau cousin.

Celebrimbor remplit les deux calices d'un breuvage clair et doré et en tendit un à Celedriel. D'un même geste, ils les élevèrent.

- A Ost-in-Edhil ! déclara la fille de Fëanor.

- Aux Pays Sauvages, répliqua galamment Celebrimbor.

Leurs coupes s'entrechoquèrent et ils burent à longues gorgées le pétillant hydromel d'Eriador. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Celebrimbor reposa sa coupe.

- _Minno !_ lança-t-il en haut-elfique.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'Elfe qui entra était très richement vêtu, de brocart argenté cousu de fils d'or et d'émeraudes au col et aux manches. Sa ceinture ciselée et entrelacée de métaux précieux était à elle seule une véritable œuvre d'art, s'accordant bien avec l'apparence de son propriétaire. La chevelure de l'arrivant flamboyait d'un vif feu orangé, rarissime chez les Eldar, sa peau dorée avait le teint et la douceur d'un fruit d'été. Mais la plus belle de ses parures restait encore ses yeux. Des yeux semblables, Celedriel n'en avait jamais vu ; les émeraudes du costume de l'Elfe en paraissaient ternes. Légèrement en amande, mais d'une perfection admirable, ils semblaient le reflet d'un profond sous-bois, ou encore le vert d'un pré où vient de se déverser le printemps, mais plus encore que tout cela, ils avaient le troublant éclat de ces gemmes uniques que les légendes elfiques disaient nées de la Mer, les larmes qu'Uinen avait versées lors du Massacre des Teleri d'Alqualondë.

- Ah, cher ami ! s'exclama Celebrimbor. Mais entre donc !

L'Elfe se récusa avec grâce, ses yeux magnifiques posés sur Celedriel :

- Je n'en ferai rien, Seigneur, car si l'on vous supprime vos rares moments de détente, que vous restera-t-il, vous qui travaillez si dur pour le bien de la Cité. Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir dérangé en si agréable compagnie…

- Il s'inclina et voulut sortir, mais Celebrimbor fut à lui en deux bonds et le rattrapa en riant.

- Halte-là, mon ami ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte et en le poussant à l'intérieur. Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça, tout de même ?

- Mais enfin, Seigneur…

- J'insiste ! Car cette Dame que tu vois là n'est pas ma Dame, mais ma proche parente, Eleniel fille de Fëanor.

Les belles joues de l'Elfe se colorèrent :

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Je croyais…

- C'est entendu, coupa Celebrimbor. Mais viens donc au moins saluer cette hôte de qualité, rustre que tu es !

Confus et quelque peu intimidé par la noble allure de la visiteuse, le jeune Elfe aux yeux verts esquissa un salut élégant devant elle.

- Ma cousine, annonça Celebrimbor, permets-moi de te présenter un ami de ma maison, et l'intendant de mon domaine, Mîrcalin le bien nommé !

- Certes, il l'est, répondit Celedriel en plongeant son regard noir dans les prunelles d'émeraude du jeune Elfe. Encore que Mîrcalin soit un trop piètre nom pour de si beaux yeux, gracieux intendant. Je vous nomme Elessar, de même que cette légendaire pierre qui a maintenant disparu du monde…

- Je vous remercie, belle Dame, répondit Mîrcalin en s'inclinant avec grâce. Et si je ne mérite pas cet honneur d'être ainsi nommé par vous, je tâcherai du moins de m'en montrer digne.

- A votre aise, Elessar. Mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir donné ce nom ; vos yeux sont réellement uniques…

Elle allait détourner son regard du jeune intendant quand soudain un déclic se fit en elle. Elle dévisagea attentivement Mîrcalin, son front large et pur, l'arête droite et fine de son nez, ses pommettes hautes et fières, semblables aux siennes, son corps souple et félin…Perplexe, elle pencha la tête de côté :

- Vous me paraissez familier, Elessar. Vous aurais-je déjà rencontré, en d'autres lieux ou circonstances ? Ou plutôt, peut-être ai-je connu un de vos parents..?

Mîrcalin eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Peut-être, belle Dame.

Celedriel jeta un regard indécis à Celebrimbor.

- Tu touches au but, Eleniel, dit celui-ci d'un ton amusé. Et ce parent n'est pas aussi loin que tu le crois.

Le voile qui obscurcissait les yeux de Celedriel se leva soudain.

- Celebrimbor ! Mais ce jeune Elfe est tout ton portrait !

- Si tu le dis…

- Ainsi, Elessar, nous sommes apparentés ! Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre ; la Maison de Fëanor n'est pas encore prête à s'éteindre, donc…

- Non, répondit simplement Celebrimbor.

Il lança un regard affectueux à Mîrcalin, qui lui répondit de même, puis déclara :

- _Atarinya_, je vous demande la permission de me retirer. Je ne voudrais pas retarder plus longtemps un entretien que vous attendez peut-être tous les deux avec impatience.

- Bien sûr, _anim senya_, va, si le cœur t'en dit.

- Merci, mon père._ Namarië_, belle Dame, mon cœur jouit encore de votre rencontre.

Il les salua une main sur le cœur puis se détourna et sortit dans la rue.

- Charmant enfant, commenta Celedriel avec sincérité.

- C'est vrai. Et bien que tout jeunes d'années encore –il est né en ces Terres- il a en lui plus de grâce que beaucoup.

- C'est la vérité. Il me rappelle par beaucoup d'aspects, par sa candeur et sa douceur mon jeune frère Amroth qui demeure en Lorinand. Mais qu'importe ! Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui !

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, mais celui de la fille de ma sœur, qui périt lors des dernières guerres qui agitèrent le Beleriand avant sa chute. Cela explique la ressemblance qui peut se trouver entre nous. Mais il est pour moi comme mon enfant, et moi comme un père pour lui car il était encore tout jeune d'années lorsque je l'ai recueilli. Nous avons oublié notre véritable parenté.

- C'est une belle histoire, dit la fille de Fëanor. Mais allons ! Laissons ce jeune Elfe en paix !

Dis-moi, Celebrimbor… Comment avancent tes travaux ?

- Bien. Très bien, même. Je vais voir à te parler affaires le plus simplement que je puis. Nous avons conclu un accord d'import-export avec les Nains. Narvi de Khazad-Dûm nous fait parvenir du mithril en quantité et nous leur renvoyons la moitié de notre production : bijoux, joaillerie et orfèvrerie de vrai-argent.

Celedriel fit la moue :

- Décidément, beau cousin, je trouve étrange de pactiser avec les Nains. Après tout, ils étaient alliés au Seigneur Ténébreux dans les Temps Sombres…

- Pas ceux-ci, Eleniel. Les Nains de Khazad-Dûm sont des loyales gens de Durin, et jamais ils n'ont cherché ni ne chercheront à conclure une alliance avec l'Ombre. Ils ont trop souffert de son emprise. Ils blâment de plus ceux de leur race qui ont participé à l'attaque et au sac de la Doriath et les ont bannis de leur communauté. Je me répète, cousine, mais les Nains des Monts Brumeux sont tout-à-fait fiables, je m'en porte garant, et j'ai confiance en mon ami Narvi comme en moi-même.

- Oui ? fit Celedriel en haussant un sourcil. Et bien permets-moi de te dire, cher Celebrimbor, que ta confiance te perdra un jour.

- Peut-être, répondit évasivement le fils de Curufin. Mais en tous cas, pas du côté où tu le crois.

- A-propos de trahison… Tu as toujours cet… Annatar dans ton entourage ?

- Eh bien, oui, Eleniel. Quoi ? Le suspectes-tu encore ?

- Oui.

- Sais-tu ? Tu es trop méfiante, belle cousine, et les Pays Sauvages ne t'arrangent pas. Les Gwaith-i-Mîrdain doivent beaucoup à Annatar. Ils nous a enseigné nombre de secrets de la forge qui nous ont permis de perfectionner notre art et de devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui : une confrérie d'orfèvres réputés et les meilleurs qui soient.

- Hé là ! L'orgueil ne t'étouffe pas, à ce qu'il paraît.

- C'est la vérité, Eleniel. Reconnais-le !

- D'accord. Mais quant à cet Annatar, je réprouve. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il me trouble en mon cœur, Celebrimbor. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il veut paraître…

- Eleniel, assurément, tu me peines beaucoup ! s'écria le fils de Curufin. Annatar est l'ami des forgerons d'Ost-in-Edhil, et il est inconcevable qu'il leur veuille du mal !

- Prouve-le !

- Parfaitement !

- Le peux-tu ?

- Evidemment ! Ecoute-moi. C'est un projet tenu secret et toi seule en seras informée. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Comme tu le sais, Annatar est maître de tous les secrets des forgerons. Il se pourrait qu'il ait servi Aulë lui-même.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, son savoir est si grand qu'à présent, mêler la magie à nos créations nous est familier. Nous avons décidé de pousser ce talent à son paroxysme dans l'œuvre que nous sommes en voie d'accomplir, la plus grandes de toutes nos œuvres : les Anneaux de Pouvoir !

- Quoi !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ces Anneaux recèlent en eux une magie propre. Ceux que nous avons commencé à forger ne sont que bagatelles aux moindres pouvoirs. C'était un entraînement. Avec eux l'on ne maîtrise rien d'autre que la chute d'un objet ou la cicatrisation d'une plaie… Mais notre art se perfectionne au fur et à mesure que découle le temps. Les Anneaux que nous forgeons sont de plus en plus puissants. Je ne désespère pas de leur faire maîtriser les éléments, et ainsi d'égaler presque l'œuvre de Fëanor mon aïeul !

A mesure qu'il parlait, Celebrimbor s'exaltait ? Ses yeux noirs brillaient, et sa parente crut y déceler une lueur de folie. Celedriel avait comme tous les Elfes, le don de clairvoyance et de discernement. Comme fille de Galadriel, elle possédait de plus une rare intuition aiguisée par son expérience et les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées. Elle comprit que quelquechose n'allait plus à Ost-in-Edhil et dans la mesure de son Seigneur. Une crainte sournoise la prit soudainement, tandis que des visions d'horreurs et de massacres s'imposaient son esprit.

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, tenant sa tête douloureuse à deux mains.

Celebrimbor cessa net son discours passionné. Il s'approcha de Celedriel à genoux sur le dallage et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

- Eleniel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La fille de Fëanor se releva, un feu couvant dans ses yeux.

- Arrête, Celebrimbor, dit-elle avec tant de gravité que son parent recula. N'aggrave pas l'œuvre infernale que tu as commencé à créer. Il ne faut pas que tu forges ces Anneaux. Ils provoqueront guerres, tueries et larmes !

- Tu te moques, belle cousine ! répliqua vivement le fils de Curufin. Ces Anneaux, ce sont l'œuvre de ma vie !

- Qu'importe l'œuvre de ta vie, Celebrimbor ! s'exclama Celedriel avec colère. Serais-tu comme Fëanor, orgueilleux au point de faire passer ton envie avant le destin du monde ?

Celebrimbor s'empourpra, mais resta calme et feignant de prendre tout ceci de haut, car il voulait en savoir plus. Jamais sa parente ne s'était opposée si radicalement à un projet, et avec tant de violence. Jamais, elle ne s'était emportée de la sorte devant lui.

- Que sais-tu, enfin, du destin du monde, Eleniel ?

- Tu sais que, comme ma mère, je vois les choses de loin. A peine m'as-tu parlé de ces Anneaux que des visions d'horreur se sont imposées à mon esprit, et ont causées le trouble qui m'a saisi. Il résultera de grands malheurs de la création de ces bijoux, crois-moi ! Je le vois. Je le sens.

Celebrimbor eut un sourire en coin. Il pensait avoir compris :

- Es-tu sûre, ma cousine, que ton aversion pour Annatar, l'instigateur de ce projet, n'est en rien dans ton opposition si formelle à une œuvre qui compte tant pour moi ?

- Et quand bien même, je le détesterai, car tu as raison, je te pousserais encore davantage à renoncer à ce projet dont il est le moteur ! Si ce n'était qu'antipathie irraisonnée… Mais tu me connais, Celebrimbor… Ma haine est aussi dure à obtenir que mon amitié. Je ne suis pas sans renseignements sur Annatar. Et je ne suis pas la seule à me méfier de lui. En Lindon, Gil-Galad et Elrond m'ont dit d'étranges choses sur lui. Ils sont sincères et désintéressés, aussi je le crois comme les loyaux amis qu'ils sont.

- Gil-Galad et Elrond ? Fi donc, Eleniel, que peuvent-ils dire d'Annatar, eux qui ne l'ont pas seulement admis en leurs murs ? En faisant cela, ils ont certes privé le Lindon de précieuses connaissances. Peut-être le regrettent-ils aujourd'hui eux qui persiflent sans connaître, jaloux du moindre pouvoir supérieur au leur, et essaient de diminuer les Sages pour s'en sentir rehaussés !

Les yeux de Celedriel étincelèrent :

- Prends garde à tes paroles, cousin. Car toi aussi tu parles de mes amis sans les connaître, et tout autre que toi aurait en ce moment ma lame sur la gorge s'il avait proféré ces paroles !

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un long moment. Les yeux de Celedriel brillaient de colère contenue et Celebrimbor affichait un sourire méprisant. Entre ces deux parents, Prince et Princesse de la Maison de Fëanor, animés chacun par l'immense orgueil des Noldors, la tension était presque palpable, comme la menace latente dans l'air qui précède un orage. Ils étaient tous deux fiers et indomptables, intraitables sur le sujet de l'irrespect. Heureusement, plus fort que tout cela, ils étaient amis, et leurs traits durs et sévères finirent par se détendre, leurs mâchoires se décrispèrent, leurs muscles tendus se relâchèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire confus.

- Nous nous égarons, je crois, dit doucement Celedriel.

- C'est aussi mon avis, belle cousine. Pardonne-moi. J'étais aveuglé. Je ne pense aucun mal du Roi et d'Elrond Peredhel.

- Et moi, je me suis trop facilement emportée en exposant ma méfiance vis-à-vis d'Annatar. Excuse-moi, cher Celebrimbor, mon intention n'était nullement de te blesser. Je voulais simplement t'avertir, te préserver d'un danger que je crois sentir en Annatar. Rarement me suis-je trompée dans le passé. Il est porteur d'une menace cachée derrière sa belle apparence…

Tout à-coup, une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

- Moi, porteur d'une menace ?

Celedriel sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc. Tout à sa plaidoirie, elle avait un instant oublié ses sens aiguisés de Rôdeuse qui la prévenait à l'avance de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Peu de fois elle avait été surprise de cette manière, et cela renforça son hostilité à l'égard de l'arrivant. Poussant une tapisserie qui masquait un couloir venait d'entrer celui que l'on nommait Annatar, le Dispensateur, d'après le nom sous lequel il s'était lui-même présenté. Il avait l'apparence d'un bel et grand Homme brun au visage sage et serein couvert d'une courte barbe et d'une moustache élégamment taillée. Il était vêtu de tissu écarlate festonné de dorures, et seuls ses yeux avaient quelquechose d'un peu inquiétant. Noirs comme du jais, ils rougeoyaient pourtant tels des braises tirées à l'instant d'un feu de forge. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un agréable sourire à l'adresse des deux Elfes. Celebrimbor le lui rendit, mais pas Celedriel, et les poings de la fille de Fëanor se crispèrent de fureur à la vue d'Annatar.

- Salut, Seigneur, fit ce dernier avec respect, et salut aussi à vous, Dame Eleniel. Il y a trop longtemps que vous ne nous avez honorés de votre visite.

Il amorça un geste pour lui prendre la main et la baiser, mais se retint car celle-ci était fermement posée sur la garde d'une épée, et elle ne tremblait pas. Il sourit étrangement en croisant le regard défiant et haineux de la fille de Fëanor. Celebrimbor se mordit les lèvres et s'avança :

- Pardonnez ma cousine, Annatar, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton conciliant. Elle vit dans les Pays Sauvages, et y est une célèbre chasseresse, renommée pour ses exploits, mais elle n'est guère habituée aux civilités.

Le teint de Celedriel fonça progressivement.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle avait un temps résidé au Lindon…

- Oui, en effet, mais… peu longtemps et…

- Ne vous enfoncez point davantage, Seigneur, coupa aimablement Annatar. J'ai bien compris que la Dame m'ignore et se défie de moi. Votre conversation m'a fort édifiée à ce sujet.

Un éclair traversa ses yeux de braise. Celedriel se redressa d'un coup, la rage au cœur et le courroux au visage :

- Ainsi vous êtes resté tout du long tapi derrière cette tapisserie, Annatar, misérable espion ! De quel droit !

- Mais, demandez donc à votre cher cousin, ma Dame. Car c'est sur ma permission que je me suis permis d'écouter.

Celedriel, furieuse, se retourna vers le fils de Curufin :

- Celebrimbor !

- Il est mon conseiller, Eleniel, répondit son parent avec quelque gêne. Ses appartements communiquent avec les miens, car je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

La furie de la fille de Fëanor atteignit son comble. Ses yeux d'ébène s'enflammèrent pour paraître semblables à ceux d'Annatar, ses beaux traits elfiques se durcirent, elle parut grandir.

- Très bien ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix terrible et emplie de colère. Très bien ! Tu as le droit de recevoir qui tu veux en ta demeure, Celebrimbor. Et tu as le droit d'y autoriser ce que bon te semble. Mais quant à moi, je ne peux supporter ces manières un instant de plus ! Adieu ! Tu regretteras peut-être tes actes un jour, fils de Curufin !

A ces mots, Celebrimbor fléchit comme sous un coup, et Celedriel, attrapant au passage son léger sac de toile noire, son arc et son carquois, sortit en un coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière elle. Un court moment plus tard, on entendit résonner sur les pavés de la rue le galop précipité de sa monture, excitée par les cris de sa cavalière.

Tristement, Celebrimbor se laissa tomber dans le sofa, abattu et plein de remords. Annatar, quant à lui, restait immobile. De sombres pensées agitaient son esprit. Entre lui et cette décidément trop clairvoyante Noldor, la guerre était désormais déclarée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	6. Les blessures de Mîrcalin

**§ Les blessures de Mîrcalin §**

-Mîrcalin ! Mîrcalin ! appela doucement Celedriel.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ce jeune corps meurtri et souillé qu'elle avait quelques heures plus tôt arraché aux tourments des orques. Il avait été jadis Mîrcalin d'Eregion, le fils de Celebrimbor Main d'Argent Seigneur de Houssaye. Maintenant que le Mal était là, après avoir mis ces terres à feu et sang, l'entraînant dans la tourmente, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, le corps et l'âme soumis aux pires tourments.

- Mîrcalin ! Mîrcalin !

Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Hélas, se lamenta Elrond, debout aux côtés de la princesse de Lorien. C'est grande pitié : encore une vie trop tôt fauchée, si jeune et si pure encore !

- Comment les Valar ont-ils pu le permettre ? s'écria Celedriel avec fougue, une flamme couvant dans ses yeux noirs. A jamais ma rancœur leur est acquise ! Pour prix du sang, n'auraient-ils pu prendre la vie de dix vaillants guerriers ? Mais non, c'est un enfant qu'ils ont condamné et livré à la torture des orques, à une souffrance que les plus braves eux-mêmes ne pourraient endurer ! Et dans leur grande mansuétude, ces Grands l'ont laissé vivre, pour qu'il traîne toujours avec lui une existence brisée, un tourment éternel ! Car il est aveugle, à présent, Elrond, aveugle ! La violence et la brutalité du Mal ont crevé ses yeux innocents, ces si beaux yeux verts qui lui avaient valu son nom, et qui s'émerveillaient du monde avec joie et candeur ! Maudits soient les Valar !

- Vous blasphémez, mère ! s'inquiéta doucement Elrond. Il vivra tout de même, et vous saurez lui rendre un peu de son bonheur face à la vie. Ainsi en aviez-vous fait pour Elros et moi, alors que notre captivité chez votre frère nous avait ôté tout espoir en l'existence !

- Ah, Elrond, comme tu sembles sensé et mesuré ! répliqua Celedriel. Mais tu n'as pas tout vu ! Eh bien, vois, ce que Mîrcalin ne pourra jamais plus !

D'un geste brusque, elle écarta les pans de sa cape noire dont elle avait enveloppé le jeune Elfe. Elrond se retint de crier, joignit les mains. Il observa un instant en silence le corps nu que la princesse de Lorien venait de découvrir, les formes souples et harmonieuses de Mîrcalin, sa peau laiteuse que l'on devinait douce comme un pétale, son cou gracile, le ventre plat à peine agité par un souffle ténu, les jambes longues et fines. Mais zébrant les membres fragiles couraient de vilaines plaies dues à un fouet sans pitié, certaines ensanglantés ou recouvertes d'une fine croûte de sang séché, d'autres auréolées d'une tache jaunâtre. Ça et là s'étalaient de profondes blessures causées par une lame fouailleuse, des ecchymoses sans nombre bleuissaient la blancheur du corps brisé. Au niveau de la cuisse droite, on avait noué serré un morceau d'étoffe rougi par un violent flot de sang. C'est ce détail qui eut enfin raison d'Elrond. Les beaux yeux gris du fils d'Eärendil se mouillèrent, scintillant étrangement à la lumière de la torche. Il ne dit rien, regardant fixement le visage froid mais calme, comme endormi de Mîrcalin, auréolé de ses longs cheveux orangés souillés de sang et de boue, les yeux clos sur les horreurs du monde, les lèvres exsangues à peine entrouvertes, ayant renoncé à appeler.

- Tu as vu, Elrond ? reprit plus calmement Celedriel. Tu as vu ce que les Valar permettent ? Quant à moi, je ne pourrai pardonner !

- Il lui faut des soins, ma mère, et sans tarder ! Il est gravement atteint… Pauvre jeune Elfe !

- Oh, Mîrcalin, mon Elessar, soupira douloureusement Celedriel, serrant d'une main fiévreuse la paume glacée. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Si j'étais arrivée à temps, si j'avais pu te sauver ! Mîrcalin, enfant chéri, le plus translucide des joyaux d'Eregion ! Qui sait ce que tu as enduré, aux mains de ces choses immondes ? Qui sait les atrocités qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? Mîrcalin, jeune prince...

Elrond ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu la princesse de Lorien dans un tel état de détresse. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il la connaissait, la chérissait comme sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais vu si désespérée, versant des larmes aussi amères, baisant avec autant de ferveur un front inconscient. Un soupir souleva soudain la poitrine du blessé.

- Mîrcalin ! s'écria douloureusement Celedriel.

Les yeux clos s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Des yeux d'un vert intense, magnifique, mais pourtant fixes et vides, aveugles. Frappé, Elrond recula d'un pas. Celedriel soulevait doucement la tête de Mîrcalin, disant avec une tendre tristesse :

- C'est moi, Mîrcalin, ne crains rien. C'est Eleniel. Tu es sauvé.

Sa voix trembla en prononçant ce dernier mot. Le jeune Elfe tourna son visage vers Celedriel, semblant chercher et tâtonner dans des ténèbres impénétrables.

- Eleniel ! Eleniel ! appela-t-il plaintivement. Où êtes-vous ?

Au prix d'un grand effort, il tendit sa main, longue et fine, le poignet cisaillé par la trace de liens étrangleurs. La princesse de Lorien la saisit vivement dans la sienne, la serra tendrement.

- Je suis là, Mîrcalin, enfant chéri. Je suis toujours là.

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues lisses du blessé, silencieuses, empreintes de la plus grande douleur du monde.

- Oh, Eleniel, je voudrais mourir…

- Non !

Elle souleva avec délicatesse le corps meurtri, comme elle l'eut fait d'un fragile objet, le serra contre elle, les lèvres dans ses cheveux, les bras l'entourant dans une attitude protectrice et maternelle, les mains caressant et frictionnant sans relâche la peau glacée :

- Je t'ai ramené parmi nous, Mîrcalin. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. C'est fini, mon Elessar, c'est fini, jeune prince. Apaise-toi, c'est Eleniel qui t'en conjure, Eleniel qui fera tout pour te soulager, pour te guérir !

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine dénudée de Mîrcalin.

- Eleniel, Eleniel ! gémit-il, blottissant son front pur dans la chaleur de son cou.

- Oui, mon fils, je suis là, répondit-elle gravement.

Elrond eut un mouvement surpris. Jusqu'ici, Elros et lui avaient été les seuls qu'elle ait appelé « ses fils ». Aussitôt, le fils d'Eärendil se reprocha ce mouvement jaloux. Comment être envieux de ce jeune Elfe brisé, le corps déchiré, l'esprit mortifié ? Comment ne pouvoir lui souhaiter une prompte guérison ? Mais si cela était possible, seule l'intervention d'un être aimé pouvait l'apporter. Celedriel semblait la seule amie qui lui restait.

- Il faut lui apporter les soins nécessaires, mère, déclara Elrond d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et en perd encore. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Mîrcalin tourna la tête, cherchant de ses yeux fixes l'origine du son.

- Qui est-ce, Eleniel ? interrogea-t-il en frémissant, aux aguets. Qui parle ?

- Un ami, Mîrcalin. C'est Elrond, fils d'Eärendil, et un peu le mien, aussi. Il est maître en l'art de guérir ; je suis sûre qu'il pourra soigner ton corps.

- Mais pas mon esprit, murmura doucement le jeune Elfe. Je vous remercie tout de même, Elrond. Allons, puisqu'il faut…

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues lorsque Celedriel se détacha de lui et l'étendit sur le lit de camp. La fille de Fëanor se refusa à lâcher sa main qu'elle tint fermement serrée, l'autre caressant tendrement la longue chevelure de Mîrcalin, le rassurant par des paroles de mère. Elrond se débarrassa de sa cape brune. Il passa une main légère sur le corps meurtri. Mîrcalin cilla mais ne dit rien. Le fils d'Eärendil glissa délicatement sa paume sur le ventre frissonnant, s'attarda sur l'étoffe ensanglantée nouée sur la cuisse. Doucement, il la dénoua, l'arrachant lentement à une gangue de sang séché. Mîrcalin gémit, se contorsionna dans un mouvement nerveux, les dents serrées. Une expression consternée apparut sur les traits d'Elrond. Il échangea un regard avec Celedriel.

- C'est une vilaine plaie, déclara sobrement le fils d'Eärendil. Il me faut la nettoyer avant de la cautériser.

Puis, plus bas, il ajouta pour les seules oreilles de la fille de Fëanor :

- Il va souffrir, mère.

Celedriel acquiesça. Elle se pencha vers le jeune Elfe, pâle comme du marbre :

- Elrond va apporter ses soins. Ne crains rien. Ce sera bientôt fini… Fini, Mîrcalin.

Dans la nuit froide d'Eregion, un grand cri se mêla au sifflement mordant du vent glacial, un cri empreint de toute la douleur du monde, de toute la détresse des Elfes abandonnés des Valar en ces Terres d'Exil. Le cri faiblit puis se mua en un languissant gémissement, qui fit frissonner le camp entier recroquevillé sous ses peaux de bêtes, autour des feux. Mîrcalin d'Eregion hurlait sa douleur, et la perspective de son avenir vain. Comme beaucoup de Premiers-Nés avant lui, il deviendrait Amardil, Résigné au Destin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	7. Eorl et Laleswinthe

**Eorl et Laleswinthe**

Des lambeaux de brume s'effilochaient dans le petit jour gris et or. Une rosée brillante, humide, gouttait en perles fines le long des feuilles ; tandis que très haut dans le ciel retentissait le cri aigu d'un oiseau de proie.

Sous les sabots de l'étalon bai, l'herbe drue se froissait sans un bruit, avant de se redresser, vierge et vigoureuse. Le cheval s'ébroua sourdement : son poil lustré était humide, et une légère fumée s'en dégageait, l'auréolant d'un halo vaporeux. Un nuage de vapeur jaillit de ses naseaux. Lorsque la main racée de son cavalier lui flatta l'encolure, l'animal s'arrêta. Quelque part au dessus d'eux, l'aigle poussa encore son cri strident.

Le jeune prince du Rohan tendit l'oreille. Mais aucun son de cor ne fit frémir le silence. Il avait bel et bien perdu la chasse. Evidemment, avec ce brouillard insistant, il ne voyait pas à cent pas. De là à repérer un cerf... La bête pouvait bien courir, ils ne la rattraperaient pas aujourd'hui. En admettant qu'ils ne l'aient pas perdue quand la brume se lèverait. Déjà deux jours qu'ils coursaient ce gibier magnifique ; le perdre maintenant serait décidément trop bête.

Eorl talonna sa monture qui escalada allègrement une petite colline. Son cavalier en profita pour jeter de ci de là quelques coups d'œil inquiets. Entre deux pans de brouillard, il aperçut la lisière d'un bois inconnu. Il grimaça : il n'avait pas seulement perdu la chasse, il s'était perdu lui-même. Curieux, il pensait pourtant bien connaître la Marche Nord... Mais il était sûr de n'être jamais venu ici auparavant. Cette forêt lui était totalement étrangère.

Le prince de Rohan poussa son cheval vers elle. En la longeant, il arriverait forcément quelque part... Un soupir lui échappa en imaginant les moqueries de son père et de leur suite lorsqu'il les retrouveraient.

Arrivée devant un bouquet de noisetiers, sa monture renâcla. Eorl relâcha un peu la bride et lui tapota amicalement le jarret :

- Tout beau, Glennwine, sage... Ils ne peuvent pas être loin. Et après tout, pourquoi ne trouverions-nous pas ce cerf avant eux ?

L'animal secoua énergiquement sa longue crinière et dressa les oreilles, apparemment alerté. Immédiatement aux aguets, son maître se raidit sur la selle, les doigts serrés sur sa lance de frêne. Il avait appris à se fier à son compagnon, ses yeux et ses oreilles dans maintes occasions. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, présentement ?

Le hennissement lui parvint enfin, un peu lointain, comme étouffée par la lourde chape de brume. Il venait du sous-bois. Eorl se sentit soudain plus léger : il allait enfin pouvoir demander sa route ! Si le propriétaire du cheval se montrait complaisant, bien sûr... Le jeune homme serra les dents et se réprimanda de son brusque enthousiasme. En ces temps de trouble, même si la Marche Nord était réputée sûre, on n'était jamais à l'abri de la première mauvaise rencontre venue... Eorl rempoigna fermement son arme et encouragea d'un claquement de langue Glennwine à entrer dans le sous-bois. Il ne craignait pas un bandit isolé. Et il ne comptait pas errer sans but jusqu'à ce que le temps s'éclaircisse.

La forêt était moins dense qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais elle en restait tout de même sombre et oppressante. De longues traînes de brume glissaient entre les troncs minces des bouleaux et des frênes, entouraient sans un bruit les pattes de son cheval, avant de se dissoudre contre un rocher... Les frondaisons dépouillées de leurs feuilles par l'hiver dressaient vers le ciel terne leurs bras sombres et tordus de suppliants... Les sabots de Glennwine résonnaient sourdement sur le sol meuble, et Eorl se prit à frissonner malgré ses habits fourrés. Il ramena sur lui les pans de sa cape verte, expira contre le froid qui assaillait son visage un profond nuage de vapeur, qui s'estompa en un clin d'œil.

Il entendit à nouveau le hennissement. Dans le silence, celui-ci résonna lugubrement, comme un appel sans réponse. Le jeune homme faillit retenir sa monture, soudain inquiet, mais mu par son incorrigible fierté, se força à rester impassible. Il sursauta. Dans un lourd froissement de plumes, un faucon gris perle s'était posé sur une branche à quelques pieds au dessus de lui. Glennwine fit un brusque écart, qui n'empêcha pas le prince de prêter attention à l'oiseau. Etait-ce celui qui les survolait tout à l'heure ? En tous cas, les iris jaunes et fixes du rapace ne le quittaient pas, intimidantes et inquisitrices. Comme celles du plus majestueux des rois, songea Eorl tandis qu'ils dépassaient le faucon.

Ils cheminèrent encore un instant, puis le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils allaient à l'aveuglette, et si le hennissement ne se répétait pas bientôt, ils n'auraient plus qu'à rebrousser chemin. Brouillard et forêt, cela faisait un peu trop pour une seule matinée... Cette chasse resterait dans ses souvenirs comme le pire insuccès de sa carrière. Agacé, Eorl se disposait à tourner bride quand la brume s'ouvrit soudain devant lui. Stupéfait, il se retrouva sans comprendre à l'orée d'une grande clairière où bruissait une source, qui creusait dans le tapis vieil or des feuilles mortes une petite mare clapotante. Un grand cheval d'un noir de jais, à l'allure fière, se tenait debout près des roseaux ; assise près de lui, une silhouette humaine encapuchonnée de nuit flattait doucement de la main un magnifique loup blanc couché à ses pieds. Un peu plus loin, un chien sombre aux oreilles dressées lapait paisiblement l'eau de la source.

Captivé par l'étrange vision, Eorl mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'aperçut que si l'inconnu ignorait ostensiblement sa présence, le loup blanc montrait les dents en grognant, le pelage hérissé. Le jeune homme, jugeant la situation d'un coup d'œil, jugea bon de manifester ses intentions pacifiques. Il se dégagea des étriers, mit souplement pied à terre. Ses hautes bottes s'enfoncèrent dans l'épais tapis mouillé des feuilles tombées. Il s'assura de son épée à son côté, et abandonna sa lance contre un arbre. Tenant d'une main la bride de son cheval, il avança de quelques pas dans la clairière.

Aussitôt, le grondement du loup s'intensifia, lui signifiant clairement qu'un pas de plus lui était formellement interdit. Le chien noir avait cessé de boire : sans montrer les dents, il plia les jarrets, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion ; tandis que de son côté, le grand étalon frappait nerveusement du sabot. Eorl comprit et s'arrêta. Il ne savait plus exactement si tout cela était le fruit d'un songe où s'il rêvait tout éveillé. L'atmosphère lugubre de la forêt l'avait étreint jusqu'à la moelle, et maintenant, cet étrange tableau... Il aurait du être saisi de crainte, ou du moins se méfier, mais curieusement il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la mystérieuse confiance qui lui nouait le ventre. Glennwine lui-même était étrangement calme. Il savait qu'il fallait parler à cet inconnu ; il aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Dans une sorte d'état second, il sentit ses lèvres remuer toutes seules, et les mots du dialecte modulé des rohirrims en jaillir :

- Pardon si je vous importune, vous et vos bêtes...

- _Nanî. Mae govannen, atani o Rochann. _

La voix de l'autre lui coupa la parole. Elle s'exprimait dans une langue qu'Eorl n'avait jamais entendue, mélodieuse et chuintante, mais incompréhensible. Cependant, il sursauta : le timbre clair était indéniablement féminin, et plutôt amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait faire seule dans les bois, en plein hiver et entourée de loups ? Manifestement, celle-ci ne ramassait pas du bois ou des baies sauvages... Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil et caressa doucement la garde de son épée. A tout hasard, il recourut au Langage Commun, avec cependant peu d'espoir :

- Je ne comprends pas votre langue, expliqua-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

- Voilà qui est mieux... s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton léger.

L'inconnue se redressa, et rejeta son capuchon en arrière. Un premier rayon de soleil perça les nuages, et vint briller sur une longue coulée de cheveux blonds, illuminant du même coup un visage fin et doux, plus beau que tous les visages qu'Eorl avait jamais vus. Ebloui, il ramena une main devant ses yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un Elfe. Et de toutes les descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites, aucune ne correspondait à l'étrange sensation qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines, animant son corps tout entier d'un indescriptible frisson. Il comprenait tout à la fois ce que chantaient les anciens poèmes, et s'apercevait aussi de leur insuffisance à traduire la majesté de l'Ancien Peuple. Cette jeune femme ne ressemblait à personne. Etait-elle l'une d'entre eux parmi d'autres, ou avait-il rencontré par hasard la plus belle de leurs princesses ? Les vieilles légendes de la Sorcière du Bois d'Or lui revinrent en mémoire : mais celle-ci ne portait pas la robe blanche de la chanson, et elle savait charmer les loups... Un torrent de pensées traversa l'esprit du jeune rohirrim avant que la voix de l'Elfe ne le ramène à la réalité :

- Eh bien ? Que cherchez-vous ?

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme le dévisageaient avec intérêt. « Le Vieux Peuple est immortel » se souvint Eorl. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir, pour paraître aussi jeune et si vieille à la fois ?

- J'ai... Je cherche mes compagnons... balbutia le jeune homme sans songer à mentir. N'auriez-vous pas vu passer une chasse non loin d'ici, belle Dame ?

- Elle est loin, maintenant, répondit l'Elfe sans le quitter des yeux. En tous cas, vous ne la rattraperez plus en continuant votre chemin ; elle a perdu le cerf et tourné bride vers le sud –je crois qu'elle est repartie d'où elle est venue.

Eorl était trop étourdi pour assimiler tout de suite le fait. Il était par ailleurs occupé à comparer le regard de la jeune femme à celui du faucon qui l'avait fixé quelques instants plus tôt. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un pourpoint et des bottes de riche facture, mais délavés par les intempéries ; un poignard argenté pendait à sa ceinture ; une épée magnifique, un arc superbe et un carquois ouvragé étaient appuyés contre un arbre. Elle devait être de haute lignée, témoin également son anneau serti de la plus pure émeraude qui soit.

- Avez-vous perdu le nord, jeune seigneur ?

La réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une pluie glacée. La voix de l'Elfe, bien que perpétuellement enjouée, le rappelait durement à l'ordre. Et le double sens de ses paroles n'échappa pas au jeune homme, qui s'ébroua et reprit aussitôt contenance.

- A vrai dire, oui. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer, ma Dame ?

- Alors je reviens à ma première question ; que cherchez-vous ?

- Ma cité. La Ville des Cavaliers, sur la colline en face des montagnes blanches.

- Dans ce cas, il vous faut galoper hardiment au sud, sourit la jeune femme. Vous avez dépassé depuis longtemps les frontières du Rochann...

Le dernier mot prit dans la bouche de l'Elfe une sonorité gutturale et étrangère. Eorl ne s'en égaya qu'un instant :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez entendu. Le Westfolde est derrière vous, messire cavalier. Vous êtes ici à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. Soyez heureux de m'avoir rencontré, sinon les arbres n'auraient pas été aussi bienveillants qu'ils le sont à votre égard...

- La forêt de Fangorn ? J'ai été si avant ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se leva simplement avec souplesse pour aller puiser un peu d'eau à sa gourde. Eorl s'approcha de quelques pas. Cette fois, les deux canidés ne grondèrent pas, même si ils paraissaient toujours méfiants. Le rohirrim s'agenouilla près de la mare, et ôta son casque. Il secoua d'un geste son opulente chevelure dorée, somptueuse crinière qui dégringola sur ses épaules comme une cascade. Puis il plongea dans la source sa main en coupe, but à longs traits l'eau claire et froide. L'Elfe tourna la tête et le regarda sans mot dire. Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers son cheval. Tout en décrochant d'une branche un léger harnachement de cuir sombre, elle déclara :

- A votre place, je n'en boirais pas plus.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, mais apparemment vous n'avez pas tenu compte de mes paroles. Fangorn est une forêt très ancienne, pleine de vieilles haines et de malice. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de rets qu'elle recèle.

- Cette source est empoisonnée ? Vous y avez pourtant emplie votre gourde ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de nouer la sangle de la selle :

- Je ne suis pas de votre race. Cette forêt a trop souffert des avanies des Hommes pour les aimer. Je vous le répète, sans notre rencontre, il y a peu de chances que vous soyiez encore vivant à l'heure où je vous parle...

- Vous commandez donc aux arbres ?

L'Elfe se tut un instant puis répliqua avec un sérieux réfléchi :

- Point. Seulement ils me rendent le respect que je leur porte.

Elle finit d'apprêter sa monture. Le grand chien noir qui ressemblait à un loup vint s'asseoir près des pattes de l'étalon en remuant joyeusement la queue.

- Vous partez ? s'enquit Eorl soudain inquiet.

- Certes. Je n'allais pas rester ici tout le jour. D'autre part, ne vous faut-il pas un guide ?

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme étincelèrent de joie :

- Vous me feriez cet honneur, ma Dame ?

- Devrais-je vous laisser égaré dans les bois ? Le Rochann y pleurerait grande perte. J'imagine qu'il doit tenir à son prince...

Le rohirrim, sur le point d'enfourcher son cheval, s'arrêta en plein élan. Tous les Elfes étaient donc sorciers ? Et si celle-ci était la fille de la fameuse Dame du Bois d'Or ? Le sourire amène qu'elle lui adressa apaisa toutes les craintes qui l'agitaient.

- Comment diable savez-vous ceci, ma Dame ?

- Votre épée est un peu trop riche, et votre cheval un peu trop beau pour un simple soldat. Vos yeux trahissent votre noblesse. Et puis, vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour être roi.

- Bien observé, répondit-il, soulagé que la seule logique tienne dans le cas présent lieu de sorcellerie. Je suis Eorl, fils de Léod, Roi des Cavaliers.

Il attendait qu'elle se présente à son tour, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle produisit un curieux raclement avec sa gorge, attirant à elle le loup blanc. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, murmura quelques mots à ses oreilles de velours. L'animal parut comprendre, et lui lécha affectueusement le visage avant de disparaître en trois bonds dans les fourrés. L'Elfe se redressa et bondit en selle avec légèreté.

- Il ne vient pas avec nous ? interrogea Eorl en désignant le fourré où le loup avait disparu.

- Elle, le corrigea la jeune femme en le rejoignant, suivie du chien noir. Elle n'aime pas plus les Hommes que Fangorn. Vous égorger lui semblait préférable à vous suivre.

Eorl déglutit difficilement en pensant aux crocs acérés de la louve blanche. Il l'avait échappé belle. Pour cacher son trouble, il essaya un ton de plaisanterie :

- J'ai de la chance que vous n'ayez pas suivi son conseil !

L'Elfe lui jeta un regard froid :

- Elle a ses raisons pour penser ainsi.

- Désolé. Elle aussi a essuyé des moments difficiles ?

- Ne raillez pas. Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

- Je ne raille pas. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle n'aimerait pas que je vous le dise.

L'Elfe talonna vivement sa monture et partit au galop à travers les bois. Eorl s'empressa de tourner bride pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Un soleil radieux brillait à présent sur les plaines herbues qui bordaient le Westfolde. Les perles de rosée scintillaient comme mille petits diamants irisés sur les tiges souples et drues de la prairie ; le ciel d'un bleu pur et délavé semblait vierge comme la neige des hauts sommets. Une petite brise fouettait le sang des chevaux, rebroussait le poil du chien noir, et s'engouffrait dans la cape des deux cavaliers qui galopaient côte à côte. A la lumière du jour, la beauté de l'Elfe était plus étrange encore ; Eorl ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Conscient du fossé qui les séparait, il la contemplait comme on contemple un objet d'art, de loin, mais sans pouvoir réprimer le plaisir que l'on prend à sa vue. Ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'il en ait conscience, et s'exprimaient d'une voix mâle et chaude, avec une éloquence dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il avait simplement envie de mieux la connaître ; et lui-même de se faire connaître d'elle. Il n'osait imaginer la joie qu'il éprouverait à nouer des liens d'amitié avec une femme de l'Ancien Peuple.

Elle l'écoutait poliment, avec souvent un sourire entendu qu'elle semblait préférer à une longue réponse. Au dessus d'eux, le faucon se remit à planer, éployant avec majesté ses ailes dans l'azur tout neuf du matin.

- Tenez, revoilà cet oiseau ! A croire qu'il nous suit, ou vous, ou moi ! L'aviez-vous déjà aperçu auparavant ?

- Souvent. Celui-ci je le connais bien.

- Vraiment ? Vous arrivez à distinguer un faucon d'un autre, même lorsqu'ils volent aussi haut ? Je suis réputé pour mes yeux perçants, mais cela m'est quant à moi impossible...

Les coins des lèvres de la jeune femme se relevèrent doucement :

- Vous autres, Atani, avez la vue plus courte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Cependant, j'ai un autre avantage sur vous. J'ai eu autrefois un ami dont les faucons étaient la passion... Il leur parlait... avec la facilité d'un oiseleur, et cependant ils n'étaient pas ses esclaves, mais ses semblables ; ils avaient... le même regard, la même prestance, la même... noblesse.

L'Elfe se tut brutalement. Son visage se ferma, assombri, mais Eorl ne put contenir sa curiosité :

- Etrange ami. Cependant exceptionnel. J'aimerais le rencontrer, est-ce possible ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Pourquoi ? Est-il de votre race ?

- Non point. Il était plus que cela. Mais je l'ai perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps. Il est resté de l'autre côté de la Mer... Il ne pouvait pas me suivre.

Surpris par le ton vague et lointain de l'Elfe, le rohirrim tourna la tête vers elle :

- Une mer, c'était trop à traverser pour vous suivre ?

- Il était là-bas le héraut d'un grand Roi... Il ne pouvait abandonner sa charge sans que beaucoup en pâtissent. Si j'ai choisi l'Exil, il ne pouvait faire de même. Rien n'est de sa faute.

Un drôle de soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Elle excita d'un claquement de langue son étalon qui accéléra brutalement l'allure, dévalant une colline avec la vitesse d'un grand vent du nord. Eorl eut bien du mal à revenir à sa hauteur, mais à force de talonner sa monture, y arriva enfin :

- C'est une bête splendide que vous avez là, ma Dame. Même si je suis prince d'un royaume où le cheval est seigneur, je n'ai jamais vu sa pareille.

- Et vous ne la verrez pas. Morroch est unique, et il a la longévité des Elfes. C'est un compagnon que je chéris depuis fort longtemps, et qui m'accompagnera aussi longtemps que faire se pourra.

- Sa crinière semble de soie, son garrot est noble, ses jarrets puissants... murmurait Eorl en examinant l'étalon d'un œil connaisseur. Son poitrail est large, ses fanons en proportion, sa queue superbe... C'est une monture de roi ! Ou de reine...

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Eorl, éluda la jeune femme. Je ne m'en séparerai jamais !

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin entendu l'Elfe l'appeler par son nom, le rohirrim éclata de rire :

- Je ne pensais pas à mal, ma Dame ! Mais je donnerais cher pour savoir où vous avez trouvé un si superbe animal, et un chien qui court sans s'épuiser aussi vite qu'un cheval !

L'Elfe accorda un bref coup d'œil à l'intéressé. Le canidé tirait une longue langue rose, mais paraissait ravi de fendre les herbes hautes et fraîches, à hauteur de sa maîtresse.

- Vous parlez aux bêtes ? s'enquit Eorl que la question brûlait depuis quelques instants.

- Disons qu'elles comprennent ce que je veux leur dire.

- C'est fascinant !

- Pour vous, peut-être. Si les Hommes arrêtaient de saigner la nature aux quatre veines, ils pourraient sans aucun doute retrouver ce don.

- L'avons-nous jamais eu ? soupira Eorl.

- Si fait. Les premiers d'entre vous y étaient aussi habiles que le Vieux Peuple.

Les yeux bleus du prince s'agrandirent :

- Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous vous souvenez de ce temps-là ?

L'Elfe haussa évasivement les épaules :

- La Tradition chantée par mon peuple remonte bien plus loin que la naissance des Atani, messire cavalier, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Morroch gravit en trois foulées une petite hauteur. Arrivée au sommet, l'Elfe agita brusquement la bride du cheval noir qui s'immobilisa. Eorl la rejoignit et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est ici que je vous quitte. Voici les frontières du Rochann votre royaume.

Le jeune homme sut aussitôt qu'elle disait vrai ; il avait senti dans l'air la douce fragrance de son pays, il reconnaissait la verdeur de son herbe et les reliefs doucement arrondis de la Marche Nord. Là-bas, dans le lointain, il distinguait les sommets immaculés contre lesquels s'appuyait sa cité. Mais la joie de retrouver ses repères s'accompagnait d'une sensation douce-amère. Quitter l'Elfe lui apparaissait comme une déchirure à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se résigner :

- Vous partez ? J'aurais aimé vous présenter à mon père...

- En tant que curiosité ou avec une autre intention ? se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

- Le roi serait heureux de rencontrer qui lui a ramené son fils perdu au fin fond des bois.

- N'y songez plus, Eorl. Je suis une étrangère. Je n'ai rien à faire en Rochann.

- Que si, puisque je vous convie à y entrer comme une amie !

L'Elfe parut touchée, mais secoua négativement la tête, les doigts serrés sur les rênes :

- Je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec les Hommes depuis des jours sombres. Je ne voudrais pas gâter par d'autres rencontres l'agréable moment que j'ai passé en votre compagnie.

Le jeune rohirrim sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plaisir. Ces simples mots lui rendaient plus cruelle encore la perspective d'une séparation.

- Je vous en prie, ne nous séparons pas ainsi, sur une simple politesse. Nous reverrons-nous ?

Elle caressa pensivement l'encolure de son cheval fumant :

- Je pourrais vous répondre que j'en doute. Mais ce ne serait pas vrai.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que si vous y tenez, je reviendrai.

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Vous serez la bienvenue en Rohan, toujours, tant que je vivrais et même bien après ! Quand puis-je espérer votre venue ?

Elle se redressa sur la selle, huma l'air, puis darda son regard perçant sur un point précis de l'horizon :

- Tenez ! Jeune prince, vous voyez cette fumée derrière le bouquet d'arbres ? Je gage que votre chasse vous attend ici depuis la nuit. Courez les rejoindre !

Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de froid lui mordre le cœur, mais s'appliqua à n'en rien laisser voir. Il dédia à l'Elfe un regard plein de reconnaissance et de respect :

- Encore une fois, merci.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête courtois, très droite sur sa monture. Eorl talonna Glennwine. Il n'avait pas fini de dévaler la colline qu'il arrêta l'étalon et se retourna :

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Un coup de vent rabattit plusieurs mèches dorées sur le visage de l'Elfe. Elle lui sourit entre ses cheveux :

- En Rochann où l'on ignorait jusqu'à ce jour mon existence, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Je prendrai celui que vous me donnerez, seigneur.

Eorl la dévisagea attentivement, puis hocha la tête :

- Que diriez-vous de Laleswinthe ?

- Je ne parle pas votre langue, messire cavalier.

- Alors je vous l'apprendrai ; mais pour cela vous devrez revenir...

- Ruse élégante ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Les rayons du soleil matinal ne riaient pas avec autant de joie et de grâce. Un éclair de malice au fond des yeux, Eorl la salua largement, casque à la main :

- A bientôt, donc, dame Laleswinthe ! Le Rohan et moi attendrons impatiemment votre venue...

Le jeune homme fit délibérément cabrer Glennwine puis partit au grand galop vers le sud. Il savait qu'une paire d'yeux sombres restait fixée sur lui, interrogatrice et amusée à la fois. Eorl respira une pleine bouffée de l'air frais du matin. Il savait que Laleswinthe, la Belle Etrangère, reviendrait un jour ou l'autre chevaucher dans les prairies de la Marche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	8. Les Seigneurs d'Edhellond

Les Seigneurs d'Edhellond

La petite route serpentait entre de grands prés verts, mouillés d'embruns et de rosée. Celedriel, montée comme de coutume sur Morroch, chevauchait, ombre noire, aux côtés de

Voronwë. Le Noldor était las de leur longue chevauchée depuis les Havres Gris et les lointaines contrées du Nord, et il se tenait voûté en selle, les rênes larges, ses yeux gris marine à peine entrouverts. Sur ses épaules couvertes de sa chaude cape de voyage retombaient les mèches de sa chevelure châtain gracieusement tressées, et entrelacées de reflets blonds, qui n'étaient tout de même pas comparables à l'or de ceux de sa compagne. Celedriel, fille de Fëanor, princesse de Lorien, était rêveuse, contemplant distraitement les rubans de brume s'accrocher au sommet des collines, laissant une fine bruine caresser son visage impassible.Tout-à-coup, elle fronça le nez, comme pour saisir une odeur fugitive. Ses yeux de velours noir cillèrent, et elle se tourna vers l'Elfe qui chevauchait à son côté. Elle murmura d'une voix douce et chuintante :

- Réveille-toi, fils d'Aranwë. Nous arrivons.

Voronwë se redressa brusquement, son beau regard égaré, comme quelqu'un que l'on éveille en sursaut.

- La Mer est proche, reprit Celedriel. Ne sens-tu pas cet embrun humide humecter doucement

ton visage comme un voile de soie ?

Voronwë ferma ses yeux gris et aspira une profonde bouffé d'air, comme une gorgée d'eau après une longue soif dans un lieu aride.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Ah, l'odeur de la Mer ! Ah, blanche écume et cris de mouettes ! Trop longtemps m'avez-vous manqué, lors de ce voyage dans les Terres Intérieures !

Il poussa un long soupir d'apaisement et sourit à la princesse de Lorien :

- Comme tu le vois, Eleniel, le Teleri qui est en moi l'emporte toujours sur le Noldor à l'approche des rivages de Belegaer !

- Cela je l'avais remarqué tantôt, mon ami, et je ne t'en blâme pas, car qui est complètement insensible au charme de la Grande Mer et à son éternelle musique ?

- Tu ne me blâmes pas, mais peut-être me trouves-tu bien sot de tant désirer la parcourir, alors que j'y ai déjà tant souffert.

- Moi, te trouver sot ? Tu te moques, Voronwë. Car quel Teleri peut résister aux appels venant des conches d'Ulmo ? Et même s'il est terrible, le spectacle de la furie de Belegaer la Grande est fascinant. Du moins à ce que tu m'as dit, car en ce domaine, bien que je sois ton aînée de trois longs Ages, tu en sais plus que moi. Tu as affronté les tempêtes, la fille de Fëanor ne peut en prétendre autant !

- C'est vrai, Eleniel. A chacun ses peurs. Et si tu crains la Mer, je crains d'autant plus les Pays Sauvages dont tu as fait ta demeure ! Le mieux est de nous entraider au mieux à affronter ces craintes. N'as-tu donc jamais navigué ?

- A la vérité, une fois seulement, lorsque je suis allée rendre visite à mon cher Elros. Il était alors Tar-Minyatur, suzerain de l'Ile des Rois, et il m'avait conviée à venir voir Numenor…

- Ah, Numenor… soupira Voronwë. Quel pays splendide c'était ! Les Premiers-Nés et les Atani auraient pu y vivre en paix si la fatalité n'avait pas appesanti sa masse sur cette île enchantée.

- En vérité ! répliqua Celedriel avec peut-être un peu trop de vivacité. Mais ne parlons plus de cela. C'est triste et il faut simplement l'oublier, comme nous l'avons si souvent fait. Les Elfes sont hélas condamnés à négliger leurs souvenirs, pour ne pas leur succomber.

Voronwë se tut. Il savait combien le chagrin était vif au cœur de Celedriel lorsque Elros qu'elle aimait comme un fils avait choisi d'être compté parmi les humains, se condamnant à la mort comme eux. Et lorsque les rois de Numenor, descendants d'Elros, avaient dégénérés et que sous peine d'une sanglante révolte, les Valar avaient englouti l'île, Celedriel avait senti trahie la mémoire d'Elros, et avait depuis lors évité tout contact avec les humains, les tenant pour des barbares et des débauchés. Ce en quoi elle n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort, était en train de songer Voronwë. La voix claire de son amie interrompit sa réflexion.

- Allons, Bronweg, dis-moi en plus au sujet de ceux que nous allons visiter !

- Encore ! se récria le Noldor en riant. Mais je ne trahirai rien ! Pas avant que tu les ai vus. Ainsi me l'ont recommandé Legolas et Galdor.

- Sans doute ! Mais eux, qu'ont-ils à voir là-dedans ? Quelle est cette conspiration dont vous m'entourez ? Qui sont ces jeunes gens que vous tenez tant à me présenter ?

- Les Seigneurs d'Edhellond. Ne te suffit-il donc pas de savoir qu'ils se nomment Morfindel et Telheru ?

- Comment cela serait-il suffisant ? Tresse Noire et Dernier des Seigneurs… Ce ne peuvent être que des apparences, et si on les appelle ainsi, ils cachent sans doute leurs véritables noms. De grands noms à n'en pas douter, sinon pourquoi les entourer de secret comme vous le faites, Legolas, Galdor et toi ? Ai-je raison ?

- Parfaitement ! Et tu touches près du but, Eleniel. Perspicace et fine, comme de coutume. Mais je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu laisser échapper ?

- Presque rien, Aranwion, presque rien. Mais cela m'a suffi !

Les collines vertes s'écartèrent soudain. La Mer apparut au milieu des brumes du matin, d'un gris argenté aux teintes marines, semblable aux yeux de Voronwë. La plage était large, de sable fin, mais l'herbe verte et haute des talus poussait jusqu'au sommet d'une petite falaise blanche qui surplombait une petite crique. Là, se balançant au gré des flots, était amarré un grand navire blanc, et sur la falaise se trouvaient quatre ou cinq maisons, étincelantes comme neige à la lumière du soleil levant. La plus grande des demeures possédait un haut clocheton et une girouette d'argent en forme de sirène, et, porté par le vent d'ouest, les deux voyageurs entendirent le son gai et clair d'une cloche annonçant l'aurore.

- Edhellond ! dit simplement Voronwë, désignant l'ensemble d'un geste.

- C'est… C'est magnifique ! balbutia sincèrement Celedriel.

Ce splendide endroit, le Port Elfique dont parlaient les hommes de Gondor et de Dol Amroth, comment avait-elle pu y rester indifférente ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée se rendre compte par elle-même ? La simplicité du village d'Edhellond, sa discrétion, son aspect mystérieux de royaume surgi des brumes, tout cela touchait au cœur la froide Noldor, et le fille de Fëanor se prit à penser que la vie devait être douce, ici, loin des soucis et des conflits des Terres Intérieures, loin de l'espace et du temps, loin de tout…Un havre de paix, neuf et sans tache, un écho ô combien réaliste d'Alqualondë et des regrettées demeures de Valinor, village blanc au sommet de la falaise de l'éternité… Tel apparut pour la première fois Edhellond à Celedriel, et elle l'aima, le chérissant depuis lors au plus profond de son cœur, et enviant ses habitants.

- Eleniel ?

- Oui, Voronwë. Allons-y !

Ils engagèrent leurs chevaux sur l'herbe souple et élastique. Un peu plus loin, à mi-chemin du sommet de la falaise, une petite route pavée de pierres blanches les attendaient. Les larges sabots de Morroch et ceux de Rammë, la monture de Voronwë, claquèrent sur la roche. Ils arrivèrent au village. Un hameau, plutôt. Il y avait là six maisons, aux belles façades incrustées de coquillages et d'étoiles de mer, entrelacés avec un art et une habileté toute elfique. Ca et là, de petits balcons à colombages et des plantes grimpantes.

Est-ce une cité entièrement elfique ? s'enquit Celedriel.

Non pas, Fëanoriel. Vois justement celui qui vient à nous.

En effet, une silhouette, sortant de l'une des blanches demeures, descendait l'unique rue en venant à leur rencontre. Parvenus près d'eux, l'arrivant s'inclina, devinant à leur prestance le haut rang des visiteurs. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Celedriel saisit le reflet de ses yeux gris. Voronwë avait vu juste. Un Homme, et non un Elfe. Il était assez grand, et bien découplé, comme sont les hommes du Gondor. Yeux gris, cheveux bruns, front large et fier, il portait en lui toutes ces marques qui font à l'homme respectabilité et honneur. Celedriel reconnut en lui non un Humain de la Tour Blanche, mais un chevalier de Dol Amroth, la cité d'Imrahil le Prince, son parent.

Bienvenue à vous, beau seigneur et belle Dame. Bienvenue à Edhellond. Je suis Adrahil de Dol Amroth, et je réside ici, accueillant les étrangers pour mes seigneurs.

Voronwë sourit et se redressa sur sa selle.

Alors ne reconnaissez-vous pas celui que vos yeux contemplent, Adrahil ? Je suis quant à moi le fils d'Aranwë, bien connu en ces terres, car j'ai eu autrefois affaire avec vos seigneurs !

Une révérente stupeur se peignit sur le visage de l'homme, puis il sourit à son tour :

Seigneur Voronwë ! Mille pardons, je ne pouvais vous reconnaître, ne vous ayant jamais vu, mais j'ai maintes fois entendu parler de vous. Hier même, mes seigneurs Morfindel et Telheru espèraient votre venue. C'est assurément la Providence qui vous ammène !

Je ne crois guère à la Providence, mon ami, répliqua Voronwë, mais davantage aux excellents moyens de communication de ma compagne de route. Je vous présente Celedriel, fille de Fëanor, et bien que connue à Dol Amroth, elle l'est seulement sous le nom d'Araniel

La Dame Araniel ! Oui, bien sûr, souventes fois à Dol Amroth je l'ai entendue louer. Je vous salue, ma Dame, fit-il avec une révérence, et plus encore si ce que l'on raconte est vrai.

Et qu'est-ce donc que l'on raconte ? s'enquit Celedriel.

On dit que vous êtes apparentée au Prince Imrahil.

En effet, comme je l'étais à son père, qui se nommait Adrahil comme vous ; et comme je l'étais plus étroitement encore au père de son père Amnihil. Ils sont les descendants de mon frère Amroth de Lorien, qui fonda jadis Dol Amroth.

Dieu ! Que de choses l'on apprend par la bouche des Elfes ! Mais veuillez m'excuser de mon indiscrétion. Les seigneurs d'Edhellond vous attendent, et j'aurai peine à les faire patienter, eux qui espèrent tant votre venue… Il s'effaça, laissant passer les grands chevaux noir et bai. Après un amical signe de main, Adrahil disparut dans sa demeure. Celedriel et Voronwë continuèrent seuls la route qui menait à la grande maison au bord de la falaise. Se plaisant à faire bouillir d'impatience son impulsive amie, l'Elfe aux yeux gris ralentit délibérément le pas de sa monture, chantant dans l'air vif du matin, en offrant son beau visage aux embruns venant du large.

- Paix sur la constellation chantante des eaux,

Entrechoquée comme les épaules de la multitude,

Paix dans la Mer aux vagues de bonne volonté

Paix sur les ressacs orgueilleux

Paix sur les dalles des naufrages et les récifs ténébreux

Et si je suis la voix des vagues

Paix aussi sur moi.

- C'est beau, déclara sincèrement Celedriel.

- Penses-tu ?

- Vraiment. Ces vers sont à l'image de la mer. Profonds et nostalgiques. De qui sont-ils ?

- De moi, Fëanoriel.

Celedriel contempla son ami avec surprise.

- C'est vrai ? Alors permets-moi de te présenter mes franches félicitations. Je te savais poète, mais trop peu souvent mets-tu ton don en valeur. J'aime beaucoup t'entendre chanter, Voronwë.

Tandis que le Noldor rosissait de contentement, la fille de Fëanor secoua sa crinière dorée et reprit :

- Tu sembles tenu en très grand honneur, ici, Aranwion. De même doit-il en être de Legolas et Galdor ?

- Oui, et de même le serait-il d'Alammirë s'il n'était reparti à Valinor. Mais peut-être a-t-il eu raison…

- Arrête donc de me faire languir ! s'exclama Celedriel avec impatience. Tu es insupportable, à me parler ainsi, comme si je connaissais toute l'histoire !

- Je t'ai simplement dit que j'étais avec le prince de la Forêt Noire, Galdor de l'Arbre et Alammirë des Vanyar lorsque j'ai rencontré ces jeunes seigneurs !

- Mais comment et qui sont-ils ? Cela je ne peux le concevoir. Ils habitent ensemble, ai-je cru comprendre ?

- En effet : ils sont frères. Et puis, sur cette étroite falaise, il n'y a guère de place pour deux palais ! rit le Noldor.

- Point n'est besoin de palais, lorsque l'on habite un endroit si merveilleux ! répliqua Celedriel. Il vaut tous les châteaux du monde et toutes les demeures des Rois. Il me rappelle tant Alqualondë, le Port des Cygnes des Terres Immortelles ! Les seigneurs d'Edhellond sont-ils Teleri ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et de haut lignage ; ainsi ont-ils décidé de faire leur demeure en ce lieu enchanteur.

- Enfin dévoiles-tu quelque chose à leur sujet ! Mais il me tarde d'autant plus de les connaître… De grands seigneurs Teleri… Qui peuvent-ils être, car leur temps est révolu ?

- Aussi ne font-ils pas parler d'eux. Nous arrivons, Eleniel, ton impatience va enfin trouver son terme : voici la demeure des seigneurs d'Edhellond.

La blanche habitation était aussi belle que vue du pied de la falaise. Ils descendirent de cheval et laissèrent Morroch et Rammë s'éloigner en quête de l'herbe grasse et fraîche. Voronwë passa la main dans ses cheveux lustrés et les lissa d'un geste élégant. Celedriel se contenta de rejeter sa cape noire derrière ses épaules, se composant une apparence calme et désintéressée alors qu'elle brûlait de hâte. Qui les attendaient derrière cette porte aux riches moulures incrustées de perles aux doux reflets ? Le fils d'Aranwë y frappa. Il y eut un petit temps d'attente qui parut interminable à la princesse de Lorien. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Celedriel se trouva face à face avec une belle chemise de soie argentée, passementée de fils d'or, car le perron était surélevé. La fille de Galadriel releva son sombre regard… L'Elfe qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte était droit, d'une ravissante majesté et d'une éblouissante beauté, si grande qu'elle en paraissait presque irréelle. Une beauté divine, lumineuse, féerique. Sa longue chevelure sombre, magnifique, cascadait en vagues de suie dans son dos. Elle était libre, à part un simple bandeau doré, et les mèches de jais tombaient librement jusqu'à la taille, lustrées, aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune, la plus belle de ses parures. Ses yeux d'une perfection admirable, en amande et ombrés de longs cils, avaient une teinte mauve et changeante, étincelants d'éclats étoilés. Le regard était ferme et noble, ne se voilant jamais. Ses traits fins et sculpturaux, sa peau au pâle reflet d'ivoire, ses lèvres et ses joues à la douceur de pétale, son corps parfait, tout en lui chantait la gloire et la beauté des Premiers-Nés des Jours Anciens, et si une part de cette beauté a subsistée en ses actuels représentants, en Lorien et Imladris, elle se faisait rare, et aucune n'atteignait la splendeur et la grâce de cet Elfe que Celedriel contemplait, charmée. Charmée, mais pas surprise, car ce bel Eldar brun n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un. Mais non, cela ne pouvait être, cette lignée n'avait as d'autres descendants que… A moins que… Mais oui… Elle comprit soudain. Son regard, direct mais respectueux, alla à la rencontre de celui de l'Elfe. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirèrent en un agréable sourire :

- Bienvenue en ce jour à Edhellond, ô voyageurs qui venez de loin. Aye, Voronwë, ami cher. Trop peu souvent viens-tu en ces lieux ; et ton absence nous est pénible.

Sa voix était chaude et chantante, rassurante et apaisante comme le découlement d'une rivière, comme le murmure d'une source. Au son de cette voix, Celedriel tressaillit et sa conviction se renforça. Aussi, lorsque l'Elfe brun se tourna vers elle, déclara-t-elle :

- Mae govanen, seigneur Morfindel, ou devrais-je dire prince Eluréd ou Elurin, fils de Dior, fils de Luthien la Belle ? I kal'antulien !

Elle s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Celederel, fille de Fëanor, lumineuse princesse des Jours Anciens, et Eluréd vous remercie de la déférence que vous lui témoignez.

Eluréd s'inclina à son tour et baisa la main de Celedriel avec courtoisie et élégance. Leurs yeux étincelèrent en se rencontrant. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, eux, les héritiers directs de deux des plus grandes familles ennemies des Temps Anciens. Cependant, ils ne se haïssaient pas. Non, ils voulaient simplement oublier le passé, réconcilier cinq Ages de mésentente Eldar. Elle, la fille de l'exalté Fëanor, regrettait les actes sanglants de son père et de ses frères, lui, le fils de Dior le Bien-Aimé, héritier de la beauté brune et féerique de Luthien Tinuviel, aspirait à la paix et à nouvelle harmonie parmi les Elfes. Ils se comprirent, et leur accord fut aussitôt scellé. Voronwë sourit doucement : ses desseins étaient devenus réalité. Son bel œil gris se mouilla : tant de haine et d'affrontements jadis, tant de morts, alors que tout aurait pu être réglé si simplement !

- Minno ! lança spontanément Eluréd en haut-elfique.

Il s'effaça gracieusement, laissant entrer ses visiteurs, et les conduisit dans un petit salon aux murs sable. Les priant de s'asseoir sur de confortables sièges garnis de velours bleu, il leva sa belle tête vers un escalier au fond de la pièce et appela :

- Telheru ! Tulielto.

Un pas léger retentit, dévalant gaiement les marches. Telheru apparut aux yeux éblouis de Celedriel. Il était d'aussi belle apparence que Morfindel, mais plus éthéré, insaisissable. L'éternelle jeunesse elfique éclatait en lui, dans ses ravissants yeux d'un bleu très pâle, presque gris, dans les tresses dénouées de sa chevelure d'un châtain au lustre doré, dans sa silhouette souple et élancée, aux membres nerveux et bien découplés. Ses mains, aussi, étaient exceptionnellement belles, allongées et racées, leurs ongles comme de la nacre, leur peau couleur de lys avec une teinte rosée et translucide. Il s'avança, d'un pas souple et dansant, et étreignit Voronwë comme un frère, son visage sculptural et majestueux exprimant une joie vive et sincère. Ainsi apparut à la fille de Fëanor Telheru, le Dernier des Seigneurs héritiers du grand Roi Thingol de Doriath ; et en vérité il lui ressemblait de telle manière, par la beauté et la majesté, que Celedriel ne doutât plus de la réincarnation du suzerain père de Luthien en la personne d'Elurin, Souvenir d'Elu, le frère d'Eluréd, Héritier d'Elu. Lors Telheru s'approcha d'elle, la saluant d'une gracieuse révérence :

- Mae govanen, Fëanoriel ! dit-il d'une voix basse et mélodieuse. Depuis longtemps je souhaitais vous connaître, et espérais votre venue.

- Je vous salue, Dernier des Seigneurs, Elurin Diorion. I kal'antulien ! Je me sentais souvent tourmentée par la perte de vous et votre frère, le plus odieux des actes des fils de Fëanor, et mon cœur saignait à votre pensée. Mais voici que vous réapparaissez ! Etoiles et grandes joies, bien que j'ignore comment. La joie et la stupeur me consument d'ensemble : comment, ô par Ceux qui siègent à l'Ouest, comment cela se peut-il ? Je vous croyais perdus, fils de Dior, et Eluréd et Elurin hantaient mes sombres rêves !

Eluréd sourit, lança un clin d'œil complice à Voronwë et secoua son impressionnante et magnifique chevelure qui lui valait son epessë, Morfindel, Tresses Noires.

- Vos questions trouveront des réponses, Dame, fit-il avec simplicité en s'asseyant ainsi que son frère entre elle et Voronwë. Seulement, me permettrais-je de vous demander une faveur ?

- Parlez. Quelle est-elle ?

- Eluréd et Elurin font partie d'un monde à jamais oublié, et pour tous, ou presque tous, ils ont péri lors de la ruine de Doriath, avec Dior leur père. Mon frère et moi nous nommons Telheru et Morfindel, connus en ces lieux sous ces epessë. Désormais, ils seront nôtres à jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ? se récria Celedriel. Pourquoi ? Que ne révélez-vous pas votre existence ? Vous seriez révérés grandement en tous les havres de notre peuple qui demeurent en ces Terres !

- Belle Dame, l'interrompit Telheru, ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne comprenez pas. Voronwë nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, et nous vous connaissons assez bien pour savoir que, vous aussi, vous ne goûtez guère les honneurs et la… célébrité. Vous préférez le calme et la solitude de l'anonymat. Il en est de même pour nous.

La fille de Fëanor se tut, interdite. Il avait touché juste, et ses beaux yeux de myosotis la fixaient avec amusement.

- Vous êtes les descendants directs du Roi Thingol, retenta-t-elle lentement. Les fils du bien-aimé Dior de Doriath, le divin enfant de Luthien la Belle et de Beren le Vaillant…

- Qui ne sont plus qu'ombres dans la mémoire des Eldar, dit doucement Morfindel. Ombres glorieuses, certes, mais ombres tout de même.

- Et il n'appartient qu'à vous de ranimer ce souvenir que vous croyez éteint ! Mais oh, seigneur, cher seigneur, comment osez-vous dire cela ? Et même si certains les ont oublié, leur mémoire demeure toujours, verte et vivace, dans l'esprit de vos parents. Elrond d'Imladris, fils d'Elwing la Blanche, votre neveu, est de ceux-là. Combien de fois sa belle et noble voix ne s'est-elle élevée dans la Salle du Feu de Fondcombe pour chanter le lai de Luthien ?

- Je ne sais. Mais nous, il nous a oubliés.

- Moi aussi, seigneur Morfindel, je vous ai oubliés. Ou du moins n'ai-je pas pensé à vous à chaque instant de mon existence. Pourtant, depuis l'engloutissement du Beleriand, j'ai chanté quelques antiques cantiques de Doriath. Et si cela n'est pas suffisant, et si vous pensez que je vous ai oubliés, à l'image de ceux que vous accusez injustement, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi Voronwë m'y a-t-il conduit, et avec votre accord ?

- Précisément, répondit Telheru, parce que vos rêves sont paraît-il trop tourmentés pour y ajouter des souffrances inutiles. Voronwë nous a conté votre passé malheureux, les songes qui vous hantent et le grand remord que vous aviez de l'acte inconsidéré de vos frères, les fils de Fëanor…

- Ce ne sont pas mes frères qui vous ont abandonné dans les bois, mais leurs serviteurs.

- Pour nous, c'était tout comme, croyez-moi, soupira Elurin, une ombre passant sur son visage ciselé.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Celedriel se redressa, ses yeux noirs noyés d'émotion :

- Racontez-moi.

- Tout ? interrogea vivement Morfindel.

- Tout. De votre souvenir du sac de Doriath par les fils de Fëanor, alors que vous étiez encore Eluréd et Elurin, à la transformation en Seigneurs d'Edhellond, Morfindel et Telheru, en passant par la raison pour laquelle vous connaissez si bien Bronweg, et Legolas, Galdor et Alammirë, m'a-t-il dit.

- Pourquoi vous raconterions-nous cela ? fit le beau seigneur brun avec simplicité.

- Pour que mes tourments s'apaisent, peut-être ?

Un mince sourire joua sur les lèvres des trois Elfes qui l'écoutaient. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis Voronwë dit :

- Si cela vous est trop pénible, amis, je puis le raconter à votre place.

- Non point, répliqua Telheru, et ce récit doit se faire par la bouche de ceux à qui il a été demandé. Je suis conteur à mes heures et me ferais une joie d'exercer mon talent pour de si beaux yeux. Ma Dame, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la fille de Fëanor, vous êtes la plus ravissante créature que j'ai jamais eu le privilège de rencontrer…

Les joues de Celedriel se colorèrent imperceptiblement et ses paupières battirent.

- …Aussi voici l'histoire. Mon frère complètera si je manque de précision. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes les fils de Dior Eluchil et de Nimloth la Sereine. Nous sommes nés au royaume sylvestre de Doriath, que notre père avait rétabli après la disparition de Melian la Fée, la mère de sa mère. Tout jeunes d'années, à peine âgés de neuf années d'Hommes, nous coulions des jours riches et heureux dans le beau palais de Menegroth, les Mille Cavernes, avec nos parents et notre sœur Elwing, la jumelle d'Eluréd, celle-là même qui est la mère d'Elrond d'Imladris. C'est alors qu'eut lieu l'attaque de vos demi-frères, l'attaque des Fils de Fëanor, car mon père Dior possédait un Silmaril, et ils étaient liés par leur horrible serment. Ils fondirent un beau matin sur la Doriath avec leurs armées, et se ruèrent à Menegroth, tuant, et massacrant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en possession du maudit joyau. Cet événement demeura dans les mémoires sous le nom de « sac de Doriath ». Y périrent de nombreux Elfes sylvestres, ma mère Nimloth et mon père Dior, défendant jusqu'au bout une issue de secours par laquelle s'enfuirent, emportant le Silmaril, Elwing et quelques serviteurs. Eluréd et moi nous n'eurent pas cette chance ; et tandis que notre sœur fuyait l'odieux carnage en en emportant sa raison, nous furent pris par de cruels soldats de Celegorm fils de Fëanor. Ils nous reconnurent pour les fils du Seigneur de Doriath, et ils ne nous tuèrent pas. Ils nous emmenèrent de force au plus profond de la forêt, et là nous lièrent à un arbre, nous condamnant à une longue agonie. Ils repartirent en nous laissant ainsi et la nuit durant nous eûmes froid et faim et peur. A ce moment, j'ai bien failli ne jamais pouvoir vous conter ce récit. Mais voilà où les Valar nous ont accordé leur miséricorde. A l'aurore nous entendîmes près de nous un ébrouement. La crainte de quelque bête sauvage nous étreignit lorsque les buissons s'écartèrent. Mais il en sortit le grand lévrier sable Mellen, qui était le meilleur compagnon de mon père. Notre joie fut vive, car il vous faut savoir, Celedriel, que cette bête avait souvent été un compagnon de jeux exceptionnellement intelligent. Il paraissait blessé, car il était couvert de sang, le plus fidèle des alliés de mon père jusqu'à la fin, mais il manifesta en puissants aboiements sa joie de nous avoir retrouvés. Sans doute avait-il suivi notre trace la nuit durant, car comme tous les lévriers, c'était un excellent pisteur. Il vint à nous, et, de ses crocs, trancha nos liens. Nous le couvrîmes de caresses, et malgré notre épuisement, nous bandâmes ses blessures du mieux que nous le pûmes. Alors cette bête formidable, tandis que nous nous chargions de construire un abri de fortune, nous quitta pour un court moment, et lorsqu'elle revint, elle nous rapportait un grand lièvre que nous partageâmes tous trois avec appétit. Les suppôts de Celegorm nous avaient condamné à mourir d'abandon dans les bois ? Soit, mais ils avaient compté sans la connaissance de la forêt que nous avions acquise au contact des sylvestres qui demeuraient à la cour de Menegroth. Nous établîmes une hutte près d'une source, fabriquâmes des arcs et des lances, et avec l'aide de Mellen, la nourriture ne manquait pas. Nous vécûmes ainsi de longues années, alors que les sept fils de Fëanor répandaient la nouvelle de notre mort.

Il fit une pause et se recueillit, les yeux baissés, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Maedhros vous a souvent cherchés, dans les plus profonds fourrés de la Doriath, dit Celedriel d'une voix douloureuse. Il a regretté bien des fois ce geste cruel dont il n'avait pas été averti et en a souvent fait grief à Celegorm.

- Il ne nous a pas trouvés, répondit Morfindel. D'autres s'en sont chargés à sa place, et c'est tant mieux. Car qu'aurait-il fait de nous ? Il nous aurait recueillis, certes, mis après ? Sans doute aurions-nous été ses invités de force, pour ne pas dire ses prisonniers, pour la bonne raison que nous relâcher, c'était révéler au monde par notre bouche l'impitoyable cruauté dont lui et ses frères se sont rendus coupables.

- Pas mes frères, mais leurs serviteurs, répliqua Celedriel avec véhémence. Ou du moins seulement Celegorm. Bien qu'appelé le Beau, il fut le plus vil d'entre eux. Mais enfin, continuez Telheru, votre voix est un enchantement même. Sans doute l'avez-vous héritée de la mère de votre père, que l'on nommait si justement Tinuviel. Je vous écoute.

- Très bien, reprit le bel Elurin. Je nous avais lassés à notre longue vie sauvage dans les bois de Doriath. Bien. Il me faut à présent enchaîner sur un passage de la vie de Voronwë.

Le Noldor sourit et la fille de Fëanor rejeta ses mèches d'or derrière ses fines oreilles pointues, attentive à ne pas laisser échapper un mot.

- Vous souvient-il, belle Dame Celedriel, de votre semi captivité chez vos frères Maedhros et Maglor ? Ils avaient fait prisonniers aux embouchures du Sirion, en même temps que vous, de nombreux habitants des rivages. Parmi eux, non neveux Elrond et Elros Peredhel que vous avez secouru et pris sous votre tutelle à la forteresse de Maedhros. Mais ils n'ont pas été les seuls à échapper à la folie destructrice des Fils de Fëanor grâce à votre généreuse intervention. Vous souvient-il, Celedriel, de ces deux Noldors, et de ce Sindar et de ce Vanyar que vous avez sauvés ?

- Voronwë, Galdor, Legolas Thranduilion et Alammirë, murmura la princesse de Lorien, tandis que de lointains souvenirs refluaient en elle.

- C'est cela même, reprit Telheru. Vos frères les tenaient en geôle, et les y auraient certainement laissés périr… Mais vous eûtes vent de ce projet, et, je ne sais par quelle manière, vous avez convaincu vos frères de les relâcher, après que vous les ayez soignés de vos mains. Vous deviez certes avoir une grande influence sur eux…

- Ils avaient trop vite grandi… chuchota Celedriel, comme à elle-même. Et ce maudit serment a brisé leur vie. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui les rassure et qui les connaissent tels qu'ils sont vraiment : de jeunes princes écrasés par leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, mais aucun autre ne s'y mêla. Morfindel affichait ouvertement une charmante moue sceptique et dégoûtée. Voronwë pianotait distraitement sur un guéridon, les yeux au ciel. Seul Telheru ne disait rien, son regard bleu pâle pensivement fixé sur la fille de Fëanor. Il crut comprendre… Puis y renonça.

- J'aurais préféré être parjure plutôt qu'être fidèle à un tel serment ! s'écria soudain Eluréd. Est-il possible que tout cela ait pu exister par la cause de l'orgueil d'un seul Elfe ? Est-ce possible qu'un tel être ait pu un jour fouler la surface de ce monde, lui qui fit passer son orgueil et son envie avant toute chose, même des vies, même des royaumes entiers ?

- Paix, Morfindel, mon frère ! le coupa Telheru, voyant les yeux de la fille de Fëanor briller étrangement à cette évocation de son père. Je vais continuer mon récit.

Il secoua sa chevelure mordorée et reprit :

- Or donc, Voronwë, Legolas, Galdor et Alammirë furent relâchés. Ils firent route vers le Sud-Ouest, espérant trouver Cirdan, car le Charpentier des Navires accueillait bien tous ceux qui fuyaient le désordre qui s'instaurait. Pour atteindre les demeures du Cirdan, il leur fallut donc traverser une bonne partie du Beleriand, et voilà comment un jour, ils se trouvèrent dans les bois désertés de Doriath…

Celedriel frémit sur son siège :

- Oh, je comprends, je comprends tout, à présent ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils vous ont rencontrés, et vous les avez suivis ! Suivis même lorsque, à part Alammirë, ils ont gagné ces Terres après l'engloutissement du Beleriand !

- Parfaitement, dit Morfindel. Voronwë et Galdor se sont établis aux Havres, désirant demeurer auprès de Cirdan, et Legolas a suivi son père pour la lointaine Forêt Noire. Nous, sans doute par notre hérédité, désirions créer notre propre royaume et être libres d'y demeurer sans rien devoir à personne. Aussi, Telheru et moi nous sommes-nous mis en route et avons trouvé cet endroit enchanteur. Nous y construisîmes les bases de ce blanc hameau. Plus tard, nous nous liâmes d'amitié avec les Hommes de Dol Amroth, qui demeurent un peu plus à l'Est. Certains d'entre eux sont venus demeurer avec nous. Parmi eux Adrahil, un noble chevalier amoureux de la Mer. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ! acheva-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable.

- Nous avons rencontré Adrahil, dit Voronwë. C'est lui qui nous a courtoisement accueillis lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Edhellond.

- Courtoisement, je n'en doute pas. C'est un Homme agréable et parfait. Bien meilleur que ne le sont bon nombre d'Elfes. En tous cas, déclara Morfindel d'une voix soudainement enjouée, je ne saurais qu'approuver ses paroles : bienvenue à Edhellond, chez les Seigneurs Morfindel et Telheru !

En disant cela, il regarda Celedriel bien en face, et ses yeux mauves étincelèrent comme des étoiles. Elle comprit. Eluréd et Elurin étaient définitivement morts, le passé oublié. Et cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle en serrant cordialement la main que Morfindel lui tendait.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	9. A la veille d'un départ

A la veille d'un départ

Celedriel entra au galop dans la cité d'Edoras. Les sabots de Morroch, son ténébreux étalon, frappaient les pavés avec force, et comme sa cavalière lui laissait les rênes larges, il traversa comme un grand vent la petite agglomération. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la route montante, le Château d'Or de Meduseld se dressa devant eux, resplendissant dans le soleil matinal, ses volutes et ses sculptures étincelantes d'un feu vif. Un coq chanta tandis que Celedriel mettait pied à terre et flattait l'encolure de sa monture piaffante. Quelques villageois sortirent sur le pas de leur porte, ou observèrent de derrière leurs croisés, l'arrivée de celle que le Rohan entier nommait Laleswinthe, la Belle Etrangère et l'amie des Rois. A ce moment, les Portes dorées du palais s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et le prince Théodred, fils du Roi Théoden, apparut. Apercevant Celedriel en bas des marches, qui lui fit un petit signe de main et un sourire, rejetant en arrière son capuchon, il poussa un cri de joie et, dévalant les escaliers du parvis, se jeta dans les bras de l'arrivante avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse.

- Laleswinthe ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix claire et fraîche. Je désespérais d'attendre si longtemps votre retour, mon amie !

- Hé là, tout doux, prince ! répliqua l'Elfe en riant. Tout beau, cher sire ! Cela ne fait seulement qu'un mois que je vous ai quitté !

- C'était si long, Laleswinthe !

- La patience n'est certes pas votre fort, jeune homme !

Ils se séparèrent avec force sourires. L'adolescent se tourna vers l'étalon fumant et le flatta avec sympathie.

- Salut à toi, Morroch ! On jurerait que tu as couru sur de longues lieues, et cela depuis le début de la nuit, me trompé-je ?

Pour toute réponse, le cheval noir baissa brusquement la tête, soufflant fortement par les naseaux.

- Je m'en doutais ! reprit le jeune prince. Eh bien, mon ami, ta maîtresse ne te ménage pas ! Mais va donc aux écuries du Château ; je gage que tu y seras bien accueilli, car j'ai donné des ordres. Allons, va. Va.

Le fier coursier frappa du sabot, fourra brièvement ses grands naseaux dans le cou de l'adolescent qui éclata de rire, et partit à un pas modéré en direction des écuries royales. Celui qui l'y avait envoyé se retourna vers Celedriel.

Théodred, fils de Théoden, prince héritier du Rohan, pouvait avoir de dix-neuf à vingt ans. Il était, comme les hommes de son pays, très grand, mince et bien découplé, un corps que l'on devinait souple et entraîné, longs cheveux de lin auburn et beaux yeux d'azur. Son visage respirait la noblesse et le jeunesse, la fougue et la loyauté, et ses vêtements étaient de riche brocart bordeau festonné de fils d'or. Il ne portait aucune autre arme qu'une fine dague damasquinée à la manière elfique, présent de Celedriel.

La fille de Fëanor le jaugea rapidement de haut en bas, puis consentit à lui sourire. Les traits de Théodred s'illuminèrent et elle s'enhardit à lui poser la question :

- Alors ? fit-elle avec une feinte indifférence, en rejetant sa cape chaude derrière son dos.

- C'est d'accord !

- Vraiment ? Ton père a consenti ?

- Oui. Et si vous le voulez bien, nous partons demain !

- Demain ?

- Demain ! Ou… Ou le plus tôt possible ! se reprit-il avec une naturelle courtoisie.

- Demain me va, répondit l'Elfe. Vos écuries sont les meilleures du pays, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles le sont.

- Alors Morroch sera frais et dispos au plus tôt –demain si vous le voulez.

- Magnifique ! Mon bagage est déjà prêt !

- Votre bagage, prince ? interrogea Celedriel avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Et qu'avez-vous donc empaqueté ?

- Je vous en prie, pas de « prince », sinon je vous donne le titre de Belle Dame Elfique. Théodred suffit. Eh bien oui, mon bagage. Voyons, j'ai pris quelques habits, un peu d'or, cinq flasques de bon vin du Gondor, et trois d'eau de notre source, des provisions pour une semaine, une bonne jument pour porter le tout, des…

- Assez, assez ! s'écria Celedriel en riant. Allons, Théodred, c'est un long voyage, pas une expédition ! Je vous assure que les trois-quarts de ce que vous avez prévu ne vous sera pas nécessaire !

- Oui ? dit le prince en fronçant un sourcil, tandis qu'un coup de vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Et que me conseillez-vous de prendre, Laleswinthe ?

- Je vous conseillerais votre courage, un bon moral, quelques tenues de rechange, pas plus que trois ou quatre, une bonne corde, un arc pour la chasse, une gourde d'eau pure et votre cheval.

- Pas plus ?

- Pas plus. Il n'est point besoin de davantage pour survivre dans les Pays Sauvages avec une Rôdeuse, et si nous y allons, du moins n'y demeurerons-nous pas ; sur la route, il y aura bien assez de bons hôtes pour nous accueillir si le besoin s'en fait sentir !

- Ah ! fit Théodred, consterné. Et moi qui, comme un apprenti voyageur que je suis, avait tout préparé ! Est-ce vraiment tout ce dont il est besoin ?

- Oui, à moins que… Voilà, j'oubliais. Armez-vous, prince.

- Mon arc..?

- Ne serais pas suffisant, si il venait à être utile lors d'une mauvaise rencontre. Prenez une bonne lame avec vous, plutôt qu'une lame qui vous serait par trop encombrante.

- Très bien, je m'en remets à vous. J'ai Léogrim, ma fidèle épée.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis leva ses yeux bleus sur la fille de Fëanor.

- Dites-moi, Laleswinthe, est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Que l'Ombre grandit à l'Est ?

Un nuage passa sur le beau front elfique.

- Hélas, Théodred, j'en ai bien peur. Puissent les Valar nous protéger ! car ceci ne serait pas impossible. Elladan et Elrohir revinrent de la Forêt Noire il y a seulement trois jours et ils m'ont conté d'étranges choses. Et Aragorn dit avoir aperçu des orques dans les Terres Brunes.

- Des orques ? Dans les Terres Brunes ? C'est bien trop près d'ici !

Celedriel observa le regard bleu se durcir, alors que la main du prince se crispait sur sa dague.

- N'aie crainte, Théodred. Ils étaient peu nombreux, sans doute une horde isolée. Sitôt qu'Aragorn m'eut fait son récit, je suis allée à leur rencontre, avec quelques-uns de la Compagnie Grise. Nous leur avons tendu une embuscade, et massacré ces yrch… Pardon, ces orques, jusqu'au dernier. C'est de là que je reviens, telle que tu me vois ce matin.

Le visage du prince se détendit visiblement.

- Alors je partirai tranquille, et avec grand plaisir, Laleswinthe. Vous allégez mon cœur d'un grand poids, car si je crains pour les Terres du Milieu, je crains encore plus pour le Rohan, pour mon doux pays.

- Ainsi te voilà rassuré, jeune prince et vaillant cœur ! Mais j'y pense, quelle monture prendras-tu pour affronter les terres accidentées des Pays Sauvages ? Pied-Léger ? Il en faudra une qui soit alerte, intrépide et dure à la fatigue !

- Pied-Léger se fait vieille et je ne la monte plus guère. En revanche, mon père le Roi m'a récemment fait cadeau d'un superbe étalon, sans doute pour cette occasion. Brego est son nom, et il court avec l'égalité du vent dans la prairie. Déjà sommes-nous devenus amis, et je ne lui ai encore pas connu de pareil. Il est sans doute le meilleur coursier du pays, à part Gripoil, le Meara de mon père.

- Alors il pourra sans doute égaler Morroch à la course…

- J'en doute ! s'exclama le prince, amusé. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était le plus rapide des chevaux elfiques ?

- C'est égal, nous verrons. Ce doit être noble bête en vérité que ce Brego dont tu parles avec tant d'enthousiasme, et il me tarde de le connaître, mais auparavant, je me demandais… Où sont le Roi ton père, et Elfhelm et Eomer, et la Dame Eowyn ? J'aimerais les saluer, si il m'est possible.

- Malheur à moi, s'écria Théodred en riant, qui oublie mes devoirs d'hôte envers une si noble invitée ! Vous devez être fatiguée, Laleswinthe, après ce long voyage, et affamée aussi !

- Ce n'est par pour moi un jeûne et une veille harassants que le voyage de cette nuit, Théodred ! J'en ai vécu de plus terribles, que Yavanna me préserve ! Néanmoins, une courte restauration, bien que superflue, me serait agréable. Et j'aimerais beaucoup revoir ceux que je vous ai cité !

- Oui, bien entendu, répondit le prince avec empressement. Vous trouverez le Roi et la Dame Eowyn au palais. Elfhelm, qui est revenu de sa ronde peu de temps avant vous, était allé panser son cheval. Il doit être à présent retiré dans ses appartements pour une bonne journée réparatrice ; mais il verrait votre visite avec plaisir. Quand à Eomer, il est parti inspecter la Marche Ouest avec son eored, mais il ne saurait tarder, car voici quatre jours et quatre nuits qu'il est parti.

- Allons, j'attendrai donc sa venue, mais pas trop longtemps. A présent, rentrons au Château d'Or. Je te détaillerai notre futur itinéraire, Théodred, ainsi qu'à monseigneur ton père…

- Je vous suis, Laleswinthe.

Le prince offrit courtoisement son bras à l'Elfe, et ensemble ils gravirent les marches du palais de Meduseld.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	10. Un clair de lune sur Edoras

Un clair de lune sur Edoras

La nuit était tombée sur Edoras. Tout dormait dans le Château d'Or, et l'obscurité était silencieuse. Silencieuse, de même qu'une sombre silhouette debout sur le parvis de Meduseld, scrutant d'un œil inquiet les étoiles que ternissait l'ombre de grands nuages noirs. Les mains sans le dos, drapée dans sa cape de jais, le capuchon rabattu sur son visage, Celedriel semblait écouter de tout son être la rumeur inaudible qui courait les Terres du Milieu promise à la guerre. A demi dissimulé, son beau visage elfique était grave et triste. La flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs était toujours présente, bien que plus amère et plus désespérée encore qu'à l'ordinaire. La belle princesse de Lorien avait peur de l'avenir. Elle avait déjà vécu le pire et ne pouvait admettre qu'il se produise encore. L'Ombre… L'Ombre allait-elle encore se déchaîner, tout emporter sur son passage, son monde, son bonheur, ses amis ? Aragorn, Eomer, Mithrandir, peut-être même Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, Galadriel, Glorfindel, Voronwë, Amardil… qui sait ? Peut-être même… Legolas ? Celedriel se révolta au plus profond d'elle-même. Non, jamais ! Cela ne serait pas ! Et puis… d'ailleurs… Un pas doux et léger, à peine audible, retentit aux oreilles exercées de Celedriel. Il y eut un frôlement de tissu soyeux, et Legolas fut devant elle. Sa chemise argentée miroitait étrangement sous la lune, et ses yeux étincelaient comme des saphirs quand il les posa sur la fille de Fëanor.

- Melta Celedriel… murmura-t-il.

Il l'enlaça avec douceur et prit ses lèvres avec une impérieuse tendresse. Le prince de la Forêt Noire laissa échapper un soupir long et langoureux. La main meurtrière qui avait encoché tant de flèches mortelles se fit caressante, effleurent avec hésitation et désir la peau satinée du cou de la Rôdeuse. Ses lèvres glissèrent, s'enfouirent dans la gorge de Celedriel, écartant son pourpoint, murmurant tous les mots d'amour qui furent jamais employés dans la langue elfique. La fille de Fëanor le repoussa brusquement. Legolas, empli d'une douloureuse stupeur, recula d'un pas.

- Eleniel… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Pas cette nuit, Laïqalassë. Laisse-moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà refusé lors de nos retrouvailles en ces mêmes lieux, il y a deux semaines ! Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il donc ? T'ai-je contrariée ? Ou…

Sa voix claire trembla légèrement :

- Ou ne m'aimes-tu plus assez ? Ai-je un rival ?

Celedriel se tourna lentement vers son ami envahi de détresse. Elle éleva la main, caressa la joue de Legolas, joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux d'or. Son ton était celui d'un douloureux reproche :

- Rien de tout cela, ma Feuille Verte. Moi, ne plus t'aimer ? Oh, Legolas, quelle folie ! Non, je t'aime encore, je t'aimerai toujours. Et si ma conscience te refuse, mon être brûle de désir pour toi. Je… Ne t'approche pas ! Il pourrait y avoir du danger, Legolas.

- Du danger ? Celedriel, mais pour toi, j'affronterai tous les dangers qui me font obstacle, quels qu'ils soient !

- Idiot ! Tendre idiot ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Nous en deviserons après !

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle se déroba à nouveau.

- Non, je t'en prie ! Ne m'approche pas ! répéta-t-elle. Ma résolution pourrait fondre !

- Et ce serait tant mieux ! s'écria le fils de Thranduil avec force. Explique-toi, Celedriel. Quels dangers crains-tu ?

- Ils sont multiples, et, pour la plupart, assez abstraits.

- Cite-moi en !

- Très bien. Ce que tu veux de moi en cette nuit, Legolas, je te l'accorderais avec plaisir, oui, vraiment grand plaisir, si cela n'avait le pouvoir de créer la vie. Si je portais ton enfant, ma Feuille Verte…

- Je serais le plus heureux des Elfes !

- Fais silence. Si je portais en moi une partie de toi, ta descendance, je n'oserais me jeter dans la bataille, craignant de faire un meurtre, car si ma vie ne compte pas, je tuerais en faillissant le fruit de nos amours.

- Pourquoi te crois-tu obligée de faire la guerre ?

- Je ne me crois pas obligée, Laïqalassë, je le suis. Ou bien as-tu oublié mon histoire et l'envie de vengeance qui me hante ? As-tu oublié Gondolin et la chute des blanches murailles dans la tourmente de Morgoth ?

- Non, personne ne pourrait l'oublier. Nous attendrons donc, et nous unirons après la guerre. Mais, en attendant, viens t'étendre sur ma couche et me réconforter de ta chaleur. Laisse-moi seulement te prendre dans mes bras…

- Non, Legolas !

Son ton s'adoucit :

- Je t'adore, Laïqalassë, et je ne voudrais pas te faire le moindre mal. Aussi ceci est un avertissement : ne t'attache pas trop à moi. Car je suis la fille de Fëanor, et de grands périls m'attendent en cette ultime guerre. Des épreuves dont je risque de ne pas revenir…

- Alors nous les affronterons ensemble. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Celedriel.

- Sot ! répliqua vivement la Rôdeuse. N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que ces dangers sont dévolus à moi, et à moi seule ? Tu ne pourrais les combattre à ma place ! Car que sais-tu, toi, prince de la Forêt Noire, du destin d'Arnoriel, fille du Feu Noble, dernière héritière en droite lignée de la Maison de Fëanor ! Nos chemins vont devoir se séparer, Legolas. Une dernière fois avant la fin, je ne serai plus celle que tu connais. Je l'ai vu… Je le sens… Tu ne seras pas là au moment crucial.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi me rejettes-tu ainsi ? murmura Legolas, les yeux brillants. Que t'ai-je donc fait ?

- Rien, mon Laïqalassë. Mais es-tu donc aveugle, ou plutôt sourd à ce que je t'ai souvent conté ? L'antique malédiction de Mandos, le Destin des Noldor pèse toujours sur moi, une des seules de mon peuple à avoir refusé le retour à Valinor, lors de la Chute du Beleriand. Je porte malheur à ceux que j'aime, ma Feuille Verte ! Fëanor, Fingon, Glorfindel, mon cher Ecthelion, Egalmoth, Maedhros et Maglor, Celebrimbor, Gil-Galad, et dernièrement, ce jeune prince de Rohan, Théodred… Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois le prochain. Tu as tort de m'aimer…

Celedriel se détourna pour cacher ses larmes au souvenir de ces personnes chéries et maintenant perdues. Legolas la saisit aux épaules et la fit pivoter de force face à lui, baisa son front. Elle recula.

- Ne crains rien ! s'écria l'Elfe. Tu pleures, mais tu mens, aussi, ma Celedriel. Tu espères m'éloigner de toi car tu crains pour le prince de la Forêt Noire. Mais on ne peut rien cacher aux yeux de l'Amour. C'est faux ce que tu affirmes, Eleniel, car tous ceux que tu aimes ne sont pas morts ! Oublies-tu donc ta mère, la radieuse Galadriel, et ton cher Elrond, et tes inséparables Elladan et Elrohir, et Voronwë le Fidèle, et Glorfindel d'Imladris, et Aragorn, que sais-je encore ? Ceux-là ont-ils péri de ton affection ? Non, et tu le sais bien. Mais y aurait-il un danger mortel, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Les nuages qui obnubilaient la surface de la lune s'écartèrent, et une lueur pâle et blanche tomba sur le parvis du Château d'Or, nimbant les deux Elfes. Le prince de la Forêt Noire prit la main glacée de Celedriel et la serra dans les siennes, chaudes et rassurantes.

- Vois ! fit-il avec une joie sincère en levant les yeux vers la lune. Tilion, l'Errant nocturne m'approuve en mon choix.

La Rôdeuse esquissa un faible et triste sourire.

- Ma Feuille Verte… Que feras-tu lorsque je ne serai plus là ?

- Tu seras toujours là. Si tu tombes, nous tomberons tous. Car qui a vu plus de batailles que toi ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Laïqalassë… Je m'étiole de jour en jour, et tu prétends ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Legolas dévisagea attentivement Celedriel, livide sous la clarté lunaire. C'était vrai que sa peau était plus diaphane que jamais, et se yeux d'ébène y gagnaient une intensité presque insoutenable, directe et douloureuse. Le pli de sa bouche était plus amer encore que jadis, et ses traits semblaient plus éthérés que de coutume, comme insaisissables. Bien sûr, son ami n'avait pas été sans remarquer ce changement, mais il n'en avait rien dit, le mettant sur le compte de la lassitude.

- Tu vois ? A mesure que décline le temps des Eldar, je m'affaiblis comme chacun d'entre nous, mais plus vite encore, car je suis la gardienne d'Elfya, l'Esprit des forêts ; et à présent les forêts sont vouées à la destruction.

- Non ! s'exclama vivement Legolas. Elles résistent encore et vivent toujours ! Les Ents en sont témoins.

- L'Ombre de l'Est s'étend de plus en plus loin, Laïqalassë. Je le sens. Maintenant, il faudrait l'impossible pour l'arrêter.

- S'il faut cela pour te sauver, nous l'accomplirons. Rien n'est impossible, mon étoile.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai. Mais en ce cas, il nous faut oublier notre amour et considérer notre destin…

Les deux Elfes se turent un instant, contemplant au-delà des Monts Brumeux un bonheur inaccessible. Derrière eux, la porte du Château d'Or se referma aussi silencieusement qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir. Pour rien au monde Aragorn n'aurait voulu interrompre la complicité de cet instant si précieux à Legolas et Celedriel. Il savait, ô hélas ! combien étaient cruels ces moments. La guerre allait déchirer tant de cœurs !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	11. Chevauchant en Riddermark

§Chevauchant en Riddermark…§

Un soleil un peu voilé brillait sur les plaines de Rohan, pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. L'herbe haute et verte était encore humide de rosée matinale, et des lambeaux de brume flottaient au sommet des collines. Trois chevaux lancés à un galop modéré par leurs cavaliers descendaient justement d'une de ces buttes. Du sud ils remontaient vers le nord, et leurs capes sombres et leurs longues chevelures flottaient derrière eux. L'étalon de tête était d'un noir de jais, et sa cavalière était blonde et sauvage, mais son beau visage n'était ni jeune, ni vieux, royalement impassible. De même en était-il des deux cavaliers qui la suivait, montés sur de blancs coursiers. Ils se ressemblaient extraordinairement l'un et l'autre, et leurs yeux gris, leur chevelure d'ombre, leur teint lumineux et leur port royal leur donnait belle apparence. De ces trois voyageurs émanait une noblesse, une respectabilité que l'on ne ressentait pas, ou plus, chez les Hommes du Sud. Car ceux-ci étaient des Elfes, et des plus nobles que l'on pouvait encore trouver parmi les Belles Gens qui n'avaient pas encore fui aux Havres.

Comme ils arrivaient au pied de la colline, l'un de ceux qui montaient les chevaux blancs tourna sa belle tête vers l'Ouest et voici ! au loin arrivaient un groupe de cavaliers aux lances brillantes et aux cheveux d'or. L'Elfe se pencha vers la cavalière qui les menait, et lui murmura quelques mots, à moins que sa pensée n'ait suffi. Elle détourna ses yeux perçants vers la direction indiquée, mais une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage et elle fit signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter. Ensemble, ils stoppèrent leurs fougueux destriers et attendirent, droits sur leurs selles. Les cavaliers aperçus approchèrent rapidement, et au bout de quelques instants, ils furent tout proches. C'étaient des rohirrims, les habitants des contrées du Rohan, et ceux-ci étaient des gardes frontaliers, chevauchant après ceux qui pénétraient en Riddermark. Leur chef galopait devant eux, sa lance dressée vers le ciel. Il était grand de taille, doré de cheveu, et ses yeux bleus et sévères avaient quelquechose de cette teinte que l'on ne trouve que dans les profondeurs de la Grande Mer. Il se nommait Elfhelm, le premier Maréchal de la Marche, et ils étaient nombreux ceux qui obéissaient à sa voix.

Dès lors que lui et ses gardes ne furent plus qu'à une mille d'eux, les trois Elfes firent volter leurs bêtes et s'avancèrent au trot à leur rencontre.

- Halte ! Halte ! s'écria Elfhelm d'une voix forte. Qui chevauche en Rohan ?

- Halte, vous-même ! répliqua la blonde cavalière. Qui donc s'oppose à la marche des Compagnies Errantes ?

L'étonnement se peignit sur le fin visage d'Elfhelm lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire. Puis, avec respect et une cordiale inclinaison de tête, il dit :

- Depuis longtemps n'avons-nous vu de Belles Gens parcourant les plaines de la Marche ! Soyez donc la bienvenue, Dame Laleswinthe, et bienvenue de même à vos gens !

- Salut à vous, Elfhelm du Rohan, répondit Celedriel de Lothlorien d'une voix claire et joyeuse, et salut aussi à vous rohirrims ! Heureuse rencontre, car il y a bien quelques années d'Hommes que nos chemins ne se sont croisés !

Approchant leurs chevaux l'un de l'autre, ils se serrèrent amicalement la main, heureux de se revoir, car sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau et l'avènement du Roi Elessar de Gondor. Si elles n'avaient laissé aucune marque sur les beaux traits des Seigneurs-Elfes, elles commençaient à étendre plus sérieusement leur emprise sur le bel Elfhelm. Le beau visage au mystérieux sourire en coin que Celedriel et ses capitaines avaient quitté de ce qu'il leur semblait la veille s'était considérablement maturé, le jeune homme fier et impétueux avait fait place au guerrier complet et aguerri, avec quelques rides de souci et d'inquiétude au coin des yeux, qui n'en gagnaient cependant que plus d'intensité lorsqu'ils consentaient à rire, de ce regard d'un flou pétillement qu'est celui des êtres nostalgiques. Oui, Elfhelm du Rohan était changé, et le temps qui ne pouvait porter atteinte à la majesté des Elfes, avait jeté son dévolu sur les Hommes. Il peut changer leur apparence, mais rarement leur âme, et cela, les Premiers-Nés le savent qui l'ont souvent constaté. Aussi, Celedriel sourit à ce bon ami de jadis comme elle le faisait il y a longtemps de cela :

- Il est bon de vous revoir, Elfhelm, dit-elle avec une sincérité non jouée, et il est bon de constater que vous n'avez pas oubliée Laleswinthe après sa longue absence. Je l'aurais voulue moins longue, mais les circonstances en ont décidé autrement, hélas ! Voici mes capitaines, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux Elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Ce sont les fils du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris, et bien que vous le sachiez peut-être déjà, ils se nomment Elladan et Elrohir.

- Cela en effet je le savais, répondit Elfhelm. Je me souviens de leur présence parmi les Rôdeurs du Roi Elessar, lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et aussi de leur bravoure ; ils étaient au premier rang lorsque nous livrâmes l'ultime combat devant les Portes de Minas Tirith, aux champs du Pelennor ! Mais je ne les savais pas d'aussi haute lignée, bien que le suspectant. Imladris… Ou Fondcombe, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, Laleswinthe, je me souviens des cours d'elfique que vous donniez au jeune seigneur Théodred, dans la grande salle de Meduseld, auxquels vous me permettiez d'assister ! Puisse ce courtois seigneur reposer en paix ; il nous manque cruellement. Fondcombe, donc… Il y a vraiment un Seigneur-Elfe en cette vallée de nos légendes, alors ! Comme toujours les Elfes viennent sur les ailes de la chanson ! rit le blond maréchal. Mais trop rarement viennent-ils en ces terres… Dites-moi, sans indiscrétion, que font trois Elfes en ces temps de paix dans la Marche Est ?

- Trop peu de choses pour les Rôdeurs vigilants qu'ils se devraient d'être, répondit évasivement Celedriel. Mais en vrai nous rentrons à Bar-en-Amrod notre demeure, après avoir voyagé au Sud…

Tout en parlant, Elfhelm et Celedriel s'éloignaient de l'eored.

- Les temps changent assurément, soupira Elfhelm. Avant, l'intérêt du Beau Peuple ne se tournait que vers l'Ouest.

- Vous semblez le regretter.

- Je me fais vieux, Laleswinthe, et –non, non, ne le démentez pas ! Bien que je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, bien que mon corps supporte assez bien les assauts du temps, je sens en moi-même que mes plus belles années sont derrière moi. J'espère, avant ma mort, vire encore une fois une grande bataille, et si possible, mourir les armes à la main plutôt que vieux et impotent dans un siège de bois pourri, sachant que je mourrais en vain, car l'on ne saurait me regretter.

- Vos pensées sont étonnamment sombres, Elfhelm, et je m'en afflige. Vous êtes encore un fort bel homme d'après les critères de votre race, et vous n'allez pas nous quitter de sitôt, et tant mieux, car vos amis, dont je fais partie, n'en doutez pas, seraient attristés plus que tout par votre départ.

- Hélas ! J'ai appris que les amis se perdent, à la guerre ou dans la vie. Et cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est au combat que se révèle la vraie amitié, et où elle connaît ses plus beaux moments.

- Auriez-vous quelque nostalgie de la Guerre de l'Anneau ? demanda doucement la princesse de Lorien.

- Oh, non, le Ciel m'en préserve ! Je sais que je devrais me féliciter de la paix qui règne depuis sept années ; que cette paix est le fruit du courage de nombreux braves morts pour elle. Il est vrai que je suis ingrat, mais hélas, Laleswinthe, je suis un guerrier et je ne saurais rester inactif encore bien longtemps… Je suis en tel conflit avec moi-même…

Le rohirrim s'étonnait au plus haut point de confier tout ceci à l'Elfe, toutes ces choses qu'il avait gardé au plus profond de lui pendant si longtemps. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère, pourtant, une Elfe errante que l'on disait princesse, une amie ancestrale de la Marche… C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il se sentait si à l'aise avec elle. Il se sentit presque ému en pensant qu'Eorl, jadis, avait dû ressentir la même chose que lui, cette confiance instantanée et cette assurance qu'elle pouvait tout comprendre… Il revint à la réalité en prenant conscience du regard d'un des Elfes bruns posé sur lui. Elladan ou Elrohir ? Il n'aurait su le dire, et pourtant il sentit que ce fils d'Elrond brûlait de partager avec lui tout ce que cette entente avec la Rôdeuse avait de réconfortant. Mais ils étaient différents, séparés par cette barrière qu'est la race, et qui malgré les années n'avait jamais pu vraiment s'abolir. Celedriel parla, rompant un silence presque gênant :

- N'ayez pas de peine, Elfhelm ; car vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser que l'honneur se prouve sur le champ de bataille. J'en ai moi-même souvent fait l'expérience. Consolez-vous, car les âmes des héros morts ne vous en voudront pas de désirer l'équilibre d'un monde où les attachements réels seraient prouvés, de quelques façons que ce soit… Quand à votre soif de bataille, je ne crois pas me tromper, Elfhelm, en vous disant qu'elle sera bientôt assouvie. Et très bientôt, finit-elle à voix basse.

- Oh, oh ! s'exclama le maréchal, relevant brusquement la tête. Vraiment ? Serait-ce là la cause de votre voyage au Sud ?

- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher, dit Celedriel avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

- Une guerre se prépare ?

- Peut-être.

- Qui est l'Ennemi ?

- A cela, seuls les Valar ont la réponse, mon ami.

- Vous êtes donc allée mettre en garde le Roi Elessar et sa Reine ?

- Vous touchez près, répondit un des fils d'Elrond, celui qui avait longuement observé Elfhelm. Mais si nous sommes passés au Gondor, Eleniel, Elrohir et moi, nous sommes aussi allés en Ithilien et à Dol Amroth.

- Dol Amroth ? Dans ce cas vous êtes allés visiter le beau Prince Imrahil, le beau-père d'Eomer Roi. L'on dit qu'il a du sang elfique. Est-ce donc vrai ?

- Ce l'est et bellement, dit Elrohir. Imrahil est le descendant d'Amroth de Lorien, le regretté frère d'Eleniel, qui s'établit jadis au Sud.

- Paix, Elrohir ! lança Celedriel d'une voix dure. Laisse les morts dormirent en paix.

Mais Elfhelm n'en revenait pas moins :

- Mâtin ! Dans ce cas, sa noblesse est incontestée ! Et je me demandais, lors des guerres de l'Anneau, d'où vous vous connaissiez si bien ! Mais allons ! Les plaines du Rohan ne sont pas l'endroit pour discuter de pareilles choses, aussi tentant cela soit-il. Cependant… Si vous visitez vos amis de jadis, Laleswinthe, et que le temps ne vous presse pas trop, venez donc au Château d'Or ! Vous y aurez bon accueil, car hier même mon seigneur Eomer le Roi a exprimé son désir de revoir ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

L'Elfe parut hésiter.

- Je ne sais, Elfhelm. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer et ma venue n'est pas attendue.

- Mais elle est désirée ! Venez, ma Dame, ainsi que les seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir. Les Hommes de la Marche se souviennent de vous et de votre soutien aux Champs du Pelennor… Depuis trop longtemps le Rohan n'a vu Laleswinthe, et il la pleure comme perdue…

Celedriel se retourna vers les fils d'Elrond, leur lançant un regard interrogateur. Les deux frères quittèrent un instant leur impassibilité et lui sourirent, haussant légèrement les épaules en signe d'adhésion. Elladan fit avancer son coursier d'un pas et dit :

- Nous venons avec vous.

- Le Château d'Or s'illuminera d'autant plus de votre venue, répondit courtoisement Elfhelm.

Revenant vers l'eored qui attendait patiemment à l'écart, le maréchal envoya un de ses hommes informer Edoras de leur prochaine arrivée. Lui-même, ses cavaliers et ses invités suivirent à un galop modéré. Edoras, ou Meduseld, le Château d'Or du Rohan, demeure de son roi, n'était qu'à quelques lieues d'ici, et ils eurent tôt fait d'y arriver. Ils gravirent la butte ensoleillée où se tenait le palais. Aux Portes, on se chargea de leurs chevaux, et Elfhelm les quitta avec force galantes paroles et promesses d'au revoir. Les trois Elfes entrèrent donc seuls dans la monumentale salle du trône aux énormes piliers de bois doré et sculpté de volutes. Sur les murs, des tapisseries représentaient les anciens Rois du Rohan, et plus spécialement le premier d'entre, Eorl, l'ancêtre des Rois de la Marche, chevauchant Felarof son sauvage étalon. Celedriel sourit tristement au portrait de son ami qui soufflait dans son cor, éternellement vivant dans les chansons. Tout au bout de la salle, sous une bannière verte où courait un cheval blanc, emblème du Rohan, se trouvait un trône de frêne aux accoudoirs sculptés en forme de têtes de chevaux. Là siégeait Eomer fils d'Eomund, Roi du Riddermark, Seigneur des Chevaux et des Cavaliers. Grand, bien fait, beau de visage et de corps, aussi blond que le plus blond des Elfes, il ne portait aucune couronne, ses yeux d'azur, nobles et terribles, assurant d'emblée sa royauté. C'est avec grâce et souplesse qu'il se leva, rayonnant, pour accueillir ses invités.

- Westu Eomer hal ! lança Celedriel dans la claire langue des rohirrims qu'elle n'avait plus usée depuis longtemps.

Et, à la grande surprise des fils d'Elrond, elle mit un genou à terre devant le Roi. Mais Eomer vint à elle, la releva, et lui baisa doucement la main. Souriant, il dit :

- Vous parlez toujours notre langue avec le même talent, Laleswinthe. Ah, si vous saviez comme il est doux d'entendre des mots de rohirrim dans des bouches étrangères ! Mais depuis quand les filles des Eldar s'inclinent-elles devant les Enfants des Hommes ?

- Depuis que le monde change et que l'avenir s'ouvre à eux, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et elle sourit aussi, le dévisageant :

- Cher Eomer ! Mais vous n'avez pas pris une ride !

- Vous non plus, mais j'imagine que vous n'en aurez jamais ?

Eomer éclata du rire perlé de sa jeunesse :

- Laleswinthe ! De toutes les surprises, c'est assurément la meilleure ! Et vous aussi, seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir !

Il alla à eux et les étreignit cordialement. Les fils d'Elrond parurent satisfaits de constater que celui-ci, qui avait été un excellent compagnon d'armes, ait trouvé une vie aisée et digne de lui. Le Roi attira alors ses invités dans un recoin sous les voûtes et pria ses hôtes de s'asseoir avec lui à une table isolée. Il remplit quelques coupes d'un clair hydromel, et, levant la sienne, il dit :

- Au Beau Peuple !

- A la Marche ! répondit Elrohir.

- A son Roi ! répliqua Celedriel.

- Qu'ils demeurent encore longtemps, santé et prospérité ! termina Elladan.

Ils choquèrent leurs coupes et les burent. Eomer reposa lentement le sienne sur le bois sombre de la table. Les trois Elfes firent de même. Eomer garda le silence, attendant que l'un d'eux le rompe. Ce fut Elladan, qui s'empara d'une harpe abandonnée sur un banc. Les doigts habiles du fils d'Elrond coururent sur l'instrument, tendant et accordant avec rapidité et dextérité les cordes, découlant des gammes mélodieuses malgré la rudesse de la harpe. Alors le rustique instrument du Rohan parut prendre vie entre les mains de l'Elfe qui en tirait des sons enchanteurs apparemment sans effort, chantant de sa belle voix elfique à mesure qu'il jouait. La musique s'éleva sous les voûtes, retentit dans les poutres dorées avant de redescendre se noyer dans le feu qui flamboyait au centre de la pièce. Sur une note longue et languissante, la complainte d'Elladan se termina. Ses beaux yeux gris, perdus dans le vague, rêvaient au gré d'un air nostalgique des Calaquendi de Valinor, et il ne vit pas ni n'entendit les applaudissements d'Eomer. Le silence reprit un instant ses droits dans la Salle d'Or, puis Eomer dit :

- Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir de tels ménestrels à ma cour.

- Et vous avez raison, dit Celedriel en regardant Elladan avec révérence. Il n'y a pas de meilleur musicien que lui des Landes Desséchées jusqu'au contrées lointaines du Harad. Les Rôdeurs font souvent silence pour écouter sa belle voix s'élever dans l'obscurité, la nuit, autour du feu…

Elladan inclina la tête avec reconnaissance, et Elrohir sourit.

- Et, Eomer, reprit soudain Celedriel, n'aurons-nous donc pas le plaisir de voir la Reine, la rayonnante Lothiriel de Dol Amroth ? C'est avec joie que je la rencontrerais.

- Hélas, non, vous n'aurez pas ce plaisir ; du moins si vous repartez avant la tombée du jour. Car ma Dame est partie chevaucher dans la Marche en compagnie de notre fils aîné, Elfwine, et ils ne rentreront pas que le jour ne décline.

- Votre fils se nomme Elfwine ? Ami-des-Elfes en langage de la Marche, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

- Alors, restez, Laleswinthe. Du moins jusqu'à demain. Ce sera un grand plaisir pour tous, car depuis longtemps n'avons-nous entendu de chants elfiques s'élever sous la voûte de la Salle d'Or.

- Nous verrons. Et si Elladan et Elrohir sont d'accord, je pense que nous accepterons votre invitation. Le Rohan m'a beaucoup manqué durant ces longues années d'absence.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit :

- Quelle joie ce fut de vous retrouver, Eomer ! Et que de souvenirs refluent en moi sous les poutres dorées de Meduseld ! Les rapides fils d'Eorl que je connus, la Soleil sur le Rohan, le cavalier, le cor et la lance, Théodred…

Sa voix se brisa. Elrohir posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Un nuage passa sur le beau front d'Eomer.

- Sur sa tombe, les simbelmynë fleurissent, dit-il gravement. Qu'en est-il de son fils ? Comment va-t-il, Laleswinthe, cet enfant que vous eûtes de lui et que vous nommâtes Lomin ?

- Il lui ressemble, mais avec la grâce des Premiers-Nés. Il a maintenant dix-huit années d'homme, mais en paraît une centaine chez les Elfes. Il court avec moi les Pays Sauvages et fait partie de la Compagnie Grise qu'il accompagne toujours. En lairë, il doit même s'unir avec la fille du Roi Elessar, la princesse Melian. Ils s'aiment d'amour tendre depuis le jour où ils se sont vus. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à cette union. Et je sais que Théodred me serait reconnaissant d'entretenir le bonheur de son enfant. Théodred…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Sa mémoire sera éternelle, dit Eomer, et tout au moins en restera-t-il une trace dans les Terres Immortelles, si vous partez et l'emportez avec vous. Votre peuple ne devrait pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce monde où certains commencent injustement à le craindre. Cette terre n'est pas éternelle, mes amis, elle n'est pas faite pour vous…

Un long soupir échappa au jeune Roi de la Marche. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans le sombre regard de Celedriel, empreint de douleur.

- Laleswinthe, pourquoi vous attardez-vous ? Les navires n'attendent plus que vous. Il est temps pour vous d'échapper à la dure réalité de ce monde, et à ce que les hommes vont en faire. J'ai trop souvent observé leur folie destructrice et m'y opposerait aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Mais cela est écrit, les Hommes déferont le merveilleux équilibre que les Elfes ont créé, et ce sera triste à voir. Pourquoi donc vous attardez-vous, Laleswinthe ?

- J'ai trop souffert en Terre du Milieu pour ne pas en être venue à l'aimer. J'ai peur que, lors de mon départ, tout cela paraisse vain…

- Ce le sera !

- Je le sais. Et cela ne fera qu'enflammer des douleurs que j'avais presque réussi à endormir. Vous ne pouvez sans doute pas comprendre, Eomer. Moi, si. Lorsque je quitterai ce monde, mon cœur saignera.

- Le nôtre aussi, intervint Elrohir. Nous avons conçu trop d'attaches en ce monde. Les Valar nous en punissent. Mais je suis d'accord avec le Roi, Eleniel. Tôt ou tard, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, il nous faudra partir. Partir, et ne jamais revenir.

Un grand silence tomba sur la Salle d'Or. La fumée du feu, au milieu de l'allée, montait doucement vers le plafond, à l'image du temps qui fuit, à l'image des années qui passent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	12. La Résurrection version 2 LaerCeledriel

**La Résurrection**

«_ Imladris, l'avant-dernier jour de la lassa-lanta, an VII du Quatrième Age de ce Monde._

Dix ans après la chute de Barad-Dûr, et la définitive victoire sur Sauron, la paix règne sur les Terres du Milieu. Sauron vaincu, tout mal a été jeté à bas, toutes ses créatures reléguées aux confins des Pays Déserts. Tous les royaumes fructifient dans la prospérité, et les quatre races vivent dans une parfaite entente.

La Comté, paisible région rurale des Hobbits, va pour le mieux, et jamais les Petites Personnes n'avaient été aussi heureuses de fêter une vie simple et sans ennuis.

Les palais souterrains des Nains, l'Erebor, les Monts de Fer, tout comme les Cavernes d'Aglarond, nouvelle colonie fondée par Gimli fils de Gloïn, fourmillent de travailleurs acharnés à créer de splendides joyaux, comme à l'heureux temps des royaumes de Nogrod et Belegost. Quant à la reconstruction de la Moria, qui ne sera bientôt plus que Khazad-Dûm, ce long labeur est prêt à s'achever. Même au temps des pères des pères des Nains, aucune cité naine ne fut si magnifiquement ouvragée et ne fit autant l'orgueil de ses créateurs.

Venons-en maintenant aux travaux des Hommes. Le Rohan, pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux, se développe beaucoup en ce nouvel Age, et Edoras devient une demeure de référence pour ceux qui voyagent en ces Terres d'Exil. Tout ceci sous l'influence du Roi de la Marche, Eomer le Blond –Puissent ses chevaux toujours bénéficier de la verte herbe du Riddermark !

Car celui-ci a la sagesse d'entretenir une ancienne amitié avec les Elfes, en la personne de Celedriel de Lothlorien, que les rohirrims nomment Laleswinthe, et qui leur a beaucoup apporté, de tous temps, depuis sa rencontre et sa longue amitié avec Eorl le Jeune. Le Fort de Helm a été reconstruit, et c'est maintenant une fort belle citadelle de siège, concurrençant même Osgiliath rénovée.

Le Gondor… Terre de si grands malheurs, devenue aujourd'hui terre du bonheur et de l'abondance pour le monde des Hommes. Les vertes plaines du Lebennin, la belle vallée d'Ithilien et Minas Tirith… Minas Tirith, dite Minas Anor ! Si semblable aux grands cités numenoréennes de jadis. Ses murs et la blanche tour d'Ecthelion scintillent au soleil de l'Ouest, tels fait de nacre et d'argent, et dans les jardins du Palais Royal pousse l'Arbre Blanc des Rois de Gondor et d'Arnor. Le souverain Aragorn II et sa Reine, la belle Dame Elfe Arwen Etoile du Soir se consacrent tout entiers à les rendre encore plus brillants, cette Cité et son royaume, car ils savent sans nul doute que seul le monde des Hommes perdurera dans les Ages à venir. Cela, les Elfes ne s'en consolent point.

Qu'en est-il de ce beau peuple des Jours Anciens ? Et bien il ne parcoure plus la Terre qu'en compagnies errantes, allant chercher les Havres et s'arrêtant ou résidant parfois dans les cinq refuges elfiques survivants. Bar-en-Amrod, la demeure secrète des Rôdeurs, dissimulée au plus profond des Pays Sauvages, en fait partie. Vagabonds et voyageurs qui ne peuvent se résoudre à quitter ces Terres se joignent aux Compagnies Errantes qui sillonnent les Terres du Milieu et les préservent, menées par Celedriel fille de Fëanor, la ravissante et farouche princesse Eleniel. Que reste-t-il encore ? Eryn Lasgalen, le Bois des Feuilles Vertes, gouverné par le Roi sindar Thranduil ; la colonie sylvestre d'Ithilien, nouvellement fondée et sagement administrée par le Prince Legolas, la belle Lothlorien aux arbres d'or, où Galadriel, la Dame de lumière, demeure encore ; et bien sûr ici, à Imladris, et j'espère qu'en ma présence, ce doux domaine restera un asile pour les Eldar exilés et pour tous ceux dont le cœur recherche le repos. Je ne veux pas voir le monde des Elfes dépérir, pas plus que la Chute finale des Terres du Milieu. Je voudrais tant partir pour Valinor… Bien que… Je ne sente pas mon heure venue… »

Elrond s'arrêta soudain d'écrire et glissa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il s'apprêta à reprendre son manuscrit mais ses doigts tremblèrent. Il lâcha brusquement sa plume, et laissa tomber son visage aux beaux traits nobles dans sa main.

- Pourquoi ? se murmura-t-il dans sa langue.

Poussant un léger soupir, il se leva de son fauteuil d'ébène et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air, étincela d'un reflet azuré comme il passait dans un rayon de soleil. Le Seigneur-Elfe sourit et passa le doigt sur le saphir aux brillantes facettes. Il lui rappelait tant de choses… Gil-Galad, qui le lui avait donné… Celui qui avait été assassiné par Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le possesseur de l'anneau Unique qu'il perdit jadis et essaya de recouvrir pour asservir la Terre du Milieu, ses peuples, les Anneaux de Pouvoir elfiques Vilya, Elfya, Narya et Nenya… La Communauté de l'Anneau, chargée de détruire l'Unique… Aragorn, l'un de ses membres, un Homme, celui qu'Arwen avait choisi, abandonnant pour cela son immortalité… Sa fille… Pourquoi ? Agacé, car cette question lui revenait beaucoup trop à l'esprit ces temps derniers, Elrond s'éloigna de son bureau, secouant la tête. Sa longue chevelure brune était toujours d'un jais brillant malgré ses sept mille années, et les seuls fils de givre que l'on y voyait étaient rares et seulement occasionnés par les soucis et les préoccupations de l'Elfe. D'un pas morne, et pourtant alerte, dû à l'éternelle jeunesse elfique, Elrond se dirigea jusqu'à son balcon et s'appuya légèrement la balustrade, entre deux statues- colonnes d'un admirable ouvrage. La tête du Seigneur Elfe repoussa quelques branches de lierre lorsqu'ils e pencha au dehors.

C'était d'ici qu'il aimait tant contempler Imladris, la « Vallée de la Faille » comme l'avait nommé son peuple. Une sorte de village entremêlé aux arbres et aux cascades se tenait là, mariant ses chaumières, ses balcons, ses colonnes, ses palais et ses ponts en harmonie parfaite avec la nature. Les oiseaux sifflaient et pépiaient dans les feuillages, un soleil un peu voilé brillait, et le son délicieux des chutes d'eau se mêlaient aux chants sublimes des habitants de la vallée, déambulant un pue partout dans le domaine, lumineux dans leurs clairs habits. « Tout cela, c'est un peu du monde elfique qui survit. », pensa Elrond ; et un sourire vénérable éclaira son fin visage de Noldor.

Depuis si longtemps qu'il demeurait à Imladris, il ne s'était jamais lassé de la beauté tranquille du lieu, appelé si joliment Fondcombe dans le langage commun. Le Seigneur Elfe ferma ses yeux couleur de brume, et laissa une brise fraîche et légère caresser son visage. Il aspira une bouffée d'air automnale, où il sentit mille parfums fruités, mille senteurs de feuilles. Il levait sa main vers les chauds rayons du soleil quand soudain, un bruit de galop précipité résonna sur les pavés de la grande cour, en contrebas de son balcon. Elrond abaissa aussitôt le regard et aperçut un grand chien qui ressemblait à un loup faire irruption sous le porche, étroitement suivis par trois chevaux légèrement harnachés, deux blancs et un noir. Les cavaliers sautèrent aussitôt à terre, abandonnant les rênes à quelques Elfes accourus en hâte...

Les trois arrivants étaient des Elfes, tous bien connus du seigneur des lieux. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient de façon frappante, avec leur longue chevelure noire et tressée, leurs yeux gris, et cette même allure si plein d'une ravissante majesté ; ceux-ci étaient Elladan et Elrohir, les deux fils aînés d'Elrond, Rôdeurs dans les Pays Sauvages. Pour le cavalier au cheval noir, c'était en fait une cavalière. Cheveux d'or, yeux sombres, beauté et port de princesse, même sanglé dans ce costume noir et masculin ; et puis bien sûr le grand chien aux allures de loup, Vorontir –comment Elrond n'aurait-il pu la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ? C'était bien sûr Celedriel, Eleniel, Arnoriel, Laleswinthe ou tout autre nom qu'on puisse lui donner en terre étrangère ou ailleurs...

Agréablement surpris par ce trio revenu inopportunément des Pays Sauvages, Elrond se pencha plus en avant pour écouter les quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient avec les écuyers.

- _Yrch _? disait l'un d'eux d'un ton stupéfait. _ Des orques ? _

- _Yi_, répondit sombrement Elladan. _ Oui _

Elrond comprit que c'était grave. Très grave. Et que la Capitaine des Rôdeurs et ses deux lieutenants soient venus jusqu'ici confirmait son inquiétude. D'ordinaire, ils ne voyageaient guère tous ensemble, même si ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Il leur fallait se diviser pour faire parvenir le commandement à toutes les unités dispersées dans les Pays Sauvages. Que se passait-il donc ? Un instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elrond se redressa aussitôt :

- _Minno _! lança-t-il en Haut-Elfique. _ Entrez ! _

Les trois Rôdeurs entrèrent. Elrond lut d'entrée une profonde détresse sur leurs visages, qui envahissait leurs yeux brillants. Néanmoins, ils saluèrent courtoisement le Seigneur Elfe avant d'y laisser libre cours.

- _Aye, atarinya !_ dirent ensemble Elladan et Elrohir, d'une même voix grave et douce. _ Salut, père ! _

- _Mae govanen, Elrond_, ajouta Celedriel en s'inclinant plus légèrement, une main sur le cœur. _ Heureuse de te voir, Elrond _

Elrond rendit à chacun son salut, puis les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir autour d'une table, en disant :

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Et je ne doute pas un instant que les nouvelles que vous m'apportez sont graves, mais avant de commencer, je vous prie de chasser tout trouble de votre esprit. Et... Parlez en Langage Commun, la plupart des habitants d'Imladris l'ignorent, maintenant, c'est mieux ainsi. Vos informations paraissant assez graves, il serait préférable de ne pas les divulguer avant que ce ne soit expressément nécessaire... Les langues vont bon train dans la vallée.

Celedriel et ses deux lieutenants s'entre-regardèrent, surpris.

- Mon père pourrait-il nous expliquer, demanda poliment Elrohir, comment il peut juger de la gravité de nos nouvelles, ne les connaissant pas ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Elrond avec un sourire. Mes fils devraient apprendre à être plus discrets, s'ils ne veulent pas que leurs secrets se sachent dans tout Imladris. De mon balcon, je vous ai entendu parler aux écuyers. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'iront pas bavarder à tort et à travers. De plus, vos trois visages sont si troublés que même Gwaihir survolant la vallée aurait pu juger de votre état en vous apercevant...

- Alors, reprit Celedriel, nous n'avons rien à te cacher, Elrond, si tu as entendu la cause de notre venue. Des orques ont été vus alors qu'avec quelques-uns des nôtres, nous chevauchions aux contreforts de l'Ered Lithui, vers ce qui fut Cirith Ungol.

- Combien étaient-ils ? interrogea brusquement le Seigneur Elfe.

- Une compagnie, une centaine et trois, si je ne me trompe... Elladan, Elrohir ?

- C'est cela même.

- Ils se dirigeaient vers les Marais des Morts, dit Elladan en fronçant ses beaux sourcils, fins comme un trait de charbon. Au nord-est semblait-il. Peut-être comptaient-ils atteindre la Mer de Rhûn.

- Je doute qu'ils y arrivent, reprit son frère avec un sourire rêveur. Ils n'ont pas du être avertis des dangers de ces bourbiers. Et cela est très bien ainsi, car moins il y a de _glamhoth _à sa surface, mieux Arda s'en porte. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, _atarinya_ ?

Un pli songeur et sévère était apparu sur le large front d'Elrond :

- Tu parles légèrement, Elrohir, reprocha-t-il d'une voix de père, et ta détresse de tout à l'heure est enfuie. Ne crois pas qu'en ces murs, nul Mal ne puisse pénétrer ; et si tout recommence, je ne sais si Imladris pourra aussi bien supporter les assauts ; les armées des Elfes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient lors de leurs gloire aux Jours Anciens...

Les trois autres le regardèrent, surpris de ces sombres paroles.

- Mon père... commença Elladan.

- Ces orques ne sauraient être une horde isolée, coupa le Seigneur Elfe. J'ai peur que quelque chose ne gronde une fois encore... Mes fils !

- Oui, père ?

- Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait. Si Eleniel m'approuve, je voudrais vous confier une mission.

- Je t'écoute ? répondit Celedriel en hochant la tête.

- Elladan, Elrohir, le salut de quelques vies dépendent peut-être de vous. Chevauchez à bride abattue, toi, Elladan, en Comté et Eriador, toi, Elrohir, chez Thranduil et à Dale et Esgaroth. Ce sont royaumes isolés qu'il faut absolument avertir. Je ne pense pas que les cités des Nains soient menacées, mais passez-y tout de même si vous pouvez. Que les responsables de ces peuples se tiennent sur leurs gardes et surveillent leurs frontières, compris ?

- Oui, père, mais le Rohan, la Lorien ? interrogea Elrohir.

- Et notre sœur, au Gondor ? renchérit Elladan.


	13. L'amie des Atani Laer Celedriel

**§ L'Amie des Atani §**

L'air était lourd, ce soir. Lourd comme cet air d'orage qui précède toute les batailles. Le Fort de Helm pourtant était en pleine effervescence. On courait de tous côtés, capitaines et soldats, pour mettre la main aux derniers préparatifs de guerre. La bataille était pour ce soir. On avait vu les armées grouillantes de l'Isengard à quelques miles à peine. Des armées pestilentielles, hurlantes, sans nombre. Même le renfort des cent Elfes que la Dame Laleswinthe avait rallié en Lothlorien ne suffirait pas, et tous les savaient. Ils étaient pourtant déterminés à tenir jusqu'à l'aurore. Tous les hommes en âge de combattre avaient pris les armes, les vieillards comme les enfants... Ce mélange de toutes générations faisaient peine à voir, et beaucoup s'attristaient profondément de voir passer des jeunes garçons au casque trop grand ou dont l'épée traînait à terre. Et le chagrin n'atteignait pas que les rohirrims...

Celedriel fille de Fëanor en avait aussi le cœur brisé. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu et ne pouvait s'en vouloir, pourtant. Elle avait essayé de convaincre Théoden de ne pas mener son peuple au Gouffre. Elle avait essayé de joindre les Compagnies Errantes. Elle avait tenté de décourager le Roi, une fois encore. Peine perdue. Alors, elle était repartie au triple galop de Morroch vers la Lorien. Et là, avec la permission de sa mère la Reine Galadriel, elle avait convaincu Haldir son ami, et de nombreux autres de la suivre, d'aller mener une ultime bataille aux côtés des Hommes, pour honorer l'ancienne alliance... Cent en tout l'avaient suivie. Peu, trop peu. Elle était arrivée depuis une heure seulement, et constatait le désastre imminent, debout au milieu de son armée installée sous les remparts, aiguisant épées et lances, vérifiant les cordes des arcs et le tranchant des flèches. Pas un ne lui faisait reproche, cependant. Ils l'aimaient et la respectaient trop pour cela. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela embarrassait la fille de Fëanor. Elle les avait mené à une mort presque certaine, pourquoi ? Pour défendre les Atani, un peuple qui les ignorait maintenant, alors qu'ils désiraient pour la plupart passer à l'Ouest, et oublier, oublier les souffrances de ce monde dans les Terres éternellement vertes... De plus, c'étaient des Sindar, des Sylvestres sur qui ne pesait pas la malédiction des Noldor, et qui auraient pu vivre encore une éternité. Ils n'étaient pas son peuple, mais ils l'avaient suivie. Parce qu'ils croyaient en elle, leur princesse errante. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Et loin de poser sur elle des regards de reproches ou de défiance, leurs yeux clairs n'étaient que dévouement et amour. Cette confiance bouleversait la froide fille de Fëanor, celle qu'ils nommaient Celedriel.

Ses yeux de jais devenus vagues un instant reprirent leur dure et froide acuité. Elle secoua la tête. Tout tournait mal, ces temps-ci. Le vent était-il pour Sauron ? En tous cas, trop de choses s'étaient mal terminées. La Communauté dissoute, Faramir rendu à son père, l'inoubliable souillure subie à Edhellond, la mort de Théodred, les Compagnies Errantes dispersées aux quatre coins des Pays Sauvages...

Elle fit quelques pas. Elle sentait encore en elle la brûlure de cette nuit à Edhellond. Elle n'oublierait jamais. Il paierait, sans rien perdre pour attendre. Elle lui rendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre la souffrance qu'elle subissait. Ses traits parfaits se déformèrent un instant. Elladan et Elrohir n'étaient pas là pour la réconforter de leurs caresses et de leur amitié ; elle devait assumer seule et en silence. Celedriel se pencha sur un des Elfes qui testait sur son pouce le tranchant d'une épée courbe.

- Est-elle prête ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

- _Yi, anim heryn_, répondit l'Elfe en levant vers elle un beau visage triste, dont douceur et sagesse se disputaient les traits.

- Puis-je la voir, Diorin ?

Elle venait de se rappeler du nom du Sindar. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éthéré et lui présenta l'arme d'un geste gracieux, garde en avant. La princesse de Lorien prit le pommeau torsadé couleur de baie d'automne, fit tournoyer l'épée d'un souple mouvement de poignet. Elle la fit siffler plusieurs fois, puis la considéra d'un œil expert.

- C'est une bonne lame, Diorin, fit-elle avec sincérité. Elle te sera utile.

Ignorant l'inclinaison de tête de l'Elfe, elle abaissa l'arme, fit lentement glisser le tranchant sur son doigt. Aussitôt, le sang perla, tacha l'acier blanc. Diorin tressaillit, se précipita :

- _Oh, anim heryn_ ! s'écria-t-il dans un chuintement modulé.

Il prit la main blessée dans les siennes, la serra doucement, levant ses yeux clairs sur Celedriel :

- ça va, ça va, Diorin. Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure. Rien de plus.

L'Elfe se tranquillisa aussi soudainement qu'il s'était inquiété. Il courba élégamment sa belle tête, déposa un baiser furtif comme un papillon sur la main de la fille de Fëanor, qui la retira en se forçant à ne pas y montrer trop de hâte. Elle pensait encore à la nuit d'Edhellond. Elle tendit l'épée au Sindar :

- C'est une bonne épée, Diorin fils de Giluin. Reprends-la et sois-en digne, ce dont je ne doute pas.

- Ma Dame... Mais je n'oserai plus jamais m'en servir ; elle est tachée de votre sang, et j'en mourrais de honte.

- Considère ceci comme un porte-bonheur. Je t'accompagnerai ainsi partout, et te soutiendrait dans les batailles, même si je n'y suis pas.

- Je n'oserai...

- Si.

Celedriel lui mit de force l'épée dans la main, appesantit un instant la sienne sur son bras.

- Bonne chance, fils de Lothlorien.

Diorin inclina la tête avec dévotion, et ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il se rassit sur la pierre, reprit sa lame sur ses genoux sans dire un mot. Celedriel se détourna de l'Elfe redevenu apparemment indifférent. Elle jeta un bref sourire à ceux dont les têtes étaient levées vers elle. Elle chercha Haldir des yeux. Il était assis sur le parapet, son grand arc dont il retendait la corde serré entre ses genoux.

- Haldir ! appela-t-elle sans hausser la voix.

Instantanément, le galadhrim tourna la tête.

- Je pars, annonça-t-elle. Je vais au bastion m'enquérir auprès d'Aragorn et Legolas comment seront répartis les soldats.

Haldir cilla, dissimulant l'espace d'un instant ses yeux d'un vert étincelant. C'était sa façon d'approuver. Celedriel le remercia d'un signe de main et tourna ses pas vers l'escalier qui montait au sommet des remparts de la seconde enceinte, silencieuse et légère comme une ombre, tandis que les rohirrims s'écartaient sur son passage avec respect. Leurs visages étaient tristes et fermés, cependant. Ils souffraient, eux aussi. Ils devaient penser à leur paix perdue et aux vertes plaines du Rohan qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être pas... Celedriel se défendit de laisser paraître sa douleur. Elle aimait autant qu'eux les terres de la Marche, elle avait connu leur premier roi, Eorl le Jeune, devenu son grand ami. Elle avait vu le Rohan croître et fructifier sous l'égide de ses rois, et elle l'aimait comme ses habitants. Mais hélas, elle devait paraître forte. Telle est la difficulté des chefs. L'Elfe atteignit enfin le sommet de la seconde muraille. La vallée de Helm s'étendait dans la nuit loin en dessous des remparts. Celedriel fit quelques pas puis s'immobilisa. Elle venait d'apercevoir, un jeune garçon assis sur une marche, solitaire et silencieux, le visage baissé sur ses genoux. La fille de Fëanor contempla la tête blonde de l'enfant avec hésitation, secoua la tête, puis se dirigea sans bruit derrière lui. Elle posa un genou à terre, lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule :

- Tu sembles si amer, jeune homme, dit-elle avec douceur.

L'enfant tressaillit et tourna vivement la tête. Il rougit puis pâlit soudainement en reconnaissant Laleswinthe, la belle Dame-Elfe amie des rohirrims, dont les légendes n'arrivaient pas à conter en entier les exploits.

- Oh, madame Laleswinthe !

L'émoi du jeune garçon fit sourire Celedriel, et elle en sentit son cœur attendri. Elle ne regretta pas de s'être attardée.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Parle-moi comme à une amie. Ne pense plus que je suis une Elfe. Je ne suis qu'une femme rohirrim, qui s'inquiète de te voir si triste.

Elle sourit à nouveau, le plus simplement qu'elle put. Le jeune garçon n'hésita qu'un instant. Dire que le grand Eorl lui-même, le premier roi de son pays, avait peut-être été exhorté à la confiance par la même voix, le même sourire... Avec la spontanéité des enfants, il décida tout d'un coup de faire entière confiance à cette parfaite confidente tombée du ciel.

- Mais, si je vous dis, vous ne le répéterez pas à mon père, et aux hommes ?

- Promis ! s'amusa Celedriel. Mais qui est ton père ? Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

- Mon père, c'est Hama le Fort, un bien brave homme, allez. Moi, on me dit Haleth.

- Haleth... C'est un très beau nom. Il a été porté par de grands braves et des hommes de bien, avant toi.

L'enfant rougit de plaisir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds.

- Pourquoi es-tu seul, Haleth ? Il ne faut pas, en un pareil soir...

- Je suis seul parce que je le veux, répondit le fils de Hama. Mes copains, ils ne parlent que de demain, de cette aurore qu'aucun d'eux n'espère voir...

La voix de l'enfant se brisa, et il détourna la tête. Celedriel devina que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle les surprenne. Elle soupira :

- Tu crois donc que tout est perdu, toi aussi...

- Comme tout le monde.

Celedriel soupira plus fort.

- Faut-il donc tous que vous n'ayez que vos gémissements à me donner, pour la force des cent Elfes que je vous ai apportée, et que je ne pourrais ramener indemnes à la Forêt d'Or !

La blonde Eldar cacha son visage dans ses longues mains. Haleth tourna la tête, sursauta : les Elfes aussi avaient du chagrin ! Comme les Hommes, comme ses amis, comme... lui. Le jeune garçon sentit s'allumer dans son cœur une flamme étrange, une sorte d'amour inconditionnel mêlé de dévotion. Il ne savait pas que bien d'autres avant lui l'avaient ressentie, cette flamme, pour l'errante Eldar amie des Humains. Il se sentit curieusement raffermi par l'affligement de l'Elfe, se découvrit fort au fond de lui, eut envie... Oui, de la protéger, elle qui avait tant donné et fait, de tout temps, pour protéger le Rohan. Du haut de ses treize ans, Haleth posa un genou devant Celedriel, écarta doucement les mains de l'Elfe qui cachaient son visage. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, y laissant une traînée brillante.

- Ma Dame Laleswinthe, il ne faut pas pleurer. Pas encore. Mon grand-père m'a dit un jour que les larmes des Elfes ressuscitaient les guerriers morts. Vous en ferez ainsi après la bataille, et par votre chagrin, vous les sauverez de l'Oubli. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Ce n'est pas encore temps...

Celedriel sourit malgré ses yeux humides. Elle songeait à cette légende qui couraient parmi les rohirrims, qui n'était somme toute qu'une troublante métaphore, sur le souvenir que les Elfes pouvaient garder des Mortels. Un souvenir impérissable qui les sauvaient de l'Oubli. Depuis les temps reculés où elle avait pris forme, la croyance avait été déformée, l'Oubli était devenu la Mort, deux choses cruellement proches dans l'esprit des Atani...

La fille de Fëanor n'eut pas le courage d'ébranler l'attendrissante confiance du jeune garçon. Tout en laissant ses mains chaudes dans les siennes, froides et raides, elle répondit doucement :

- C'est une fort belle parabole que ton grand-père t'a dit là. J'aurai souhaité que les choses soient aussi simples que tu le dis, Haleth...

- Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ?

La réponse avait fusé, candide, naturelle. Sa sincérité et sa naïveté prirent un instant de surprise la froide fille de Fëanor. Elle contempla mieux le fin visage d'Haleth, ses grands yeux clairs comme une eau limpide, des yeux d'enfant pas encore grandi. Et pourtant il la regardait avec la gravité d'un homme mûr, tenaient ses mains abandonnées avec l'assurance d'un ami... La pensée fugitive que demain, cet enfant serait peut-être mort, la poignarda violemment. Elle se leva avec vivacité, sourit doucement au jeune garçon que le mouvement brusque avait surpris.

- Tu es un brave, jeune homme, et un cœur pur, déclara Celedriel en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule. Notre rencontre m'a réjoui le cœur et ton souvenir me sera désormais précieux. Haleth, fils de Hama, je te nomme Ami-des-Elfes. Prends ceci, et ne m'oublie pas de ton côté...

L'Elfe tira de son sein une longue chaîne argentée, au bout de laquelle pendait une gemme brillante. Le rubis brillait doucement au cœur d'une fleur ciselée aux pétales épanouis. Haleth, qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, ferma religieusement les yeux lorsque Celedriel lui passa la chaîne autour du cou, tenta un bégayant :

- Oh... Dame Laleswinthe ! Jamais... Non, jamais...

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Les pans de sa cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage, la fille de Fëanor s'éloignait à grands pas vers le bastion, la vision des yeux d'Haleth brillants de reconnaissance comme un baume sur son cœur blessé. Le jeune garçon ne put que la regarder partir, tenant le bijou d'une main tremblante. Il n'entendit qu'un long instant plus tard les questions dont le pressaient ses jeunes amis qui avaient, de loin, assisté à la scène...

Celedriel ne prenait pas seulement garde au chemin qu'elle empruntait, si la route pavée qu'elle gravissait menait bien au quartier général du Roi de Rohan. Elle avait le cœur bien trop préoccupé pour cela. Ce contact si vif et si direct avec un Mortel lui faisait revenir en mémoire bien des souvenirs. Souvenirs douloureux ou joyeux, rires et larmes, discussions ou séjours, tous ces moments qu'elle avait partagés avec les Atani. Les Seconds-Nés, comme disait son peuple. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette barrière qui séparait les deux races. Depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle avait aimé les Humains, cherché à les comprendre. Elle en avait été largement récompensée, par des amitiés uniques, telles que celles de Hador, d'Huor, de Tuor, celle chère à son cœur d'Eorl de Rohan, et puis de Théodred, d'Aragorn, de Faramir et Boromir, celles des Rôdeurs qui étaient sa famille. Elle en avait été cruellement punie, aussi. Par le chagrin poignant qu'elle ressentait lors de leur disparition, cette mort dont elle ne pouvait les sauver. Par cette dégénérescence appelée vieillesse qui avait transformé certains au point de les lui faire devenir complètement étrangers. Vouloir aimer les Atani, c'était se condamner à des peines qu'un Elfe n'est pas en devoir de supporter. Mais la fille de Fëanor ne regrettait pas.

Elle s'aperçut qu'en fait de bastion, elle avait fini par atteindre les remparts nord, et la vallée de Helm toute entière se déroulait sous ses pieds, rayonnante d'or et d'argent dans le soleil déclinant. La nuit viendrait sans attendre, et alors... Elle avait participé à nombre de batailles au côté de son peuple, et des plus meurtrières. Nirnaeth Arnoediad, les Larmes Innombrables, la bataille de Gondolin, la Guerre de la Grande Colère, l'Ultime Alliance... Elle avait survécu. Etait-ce pour mourir ce soir, cette nuit, avec les Atani, pour les Atani, avec seulement une centaine des siens à ses côtés ? Si c'était ce destin que les Valar lui avait destiné, elle ne s'en étonnerait pas. Elle s'était toujours sentie intimement liée aux humains. Elle avait toujours su que, plus qu'aucun de sa race, elle était destinée à être proche d'eux. N'avait-elle pas envisagé par deux fois le sort de Luthien Tinuviel ? Ne s'était-elle pas proposé d'abandonner l'immortalité pour partager la vie d'un homme ? Eorl d'abord, qui l'avait tant aimée... Puis Théodred dont elle avait eu son fils, Théodred qui venait d'expirer il y a trois jours... Tous deux étaient rohirrims, tous deux elle les avaient pleurés à la mesure de ce qu'elle les avaient aimés. Beaucoup. C'était aussi cela qui la rattachait à ce pays, aux vertes plaines du Rohan : elle en avait aimé les seigneurs. Et puis, les rohirrims étaient de la race d'Hador Lorindol, aux cheveux d'or, que Celedriel avait toujours préférée aux bruns humains de Beor. De plus il y avait eu ce différent... Elros, le frère d'Elrond, qu'elle chérissait comme son fils avait choisi d'être compté parmi les humains. Il était devenu Roi du grand royaume de Nùmenor, seigneur des descendants de Beor. Jusqu'à mort, il avait œuvré pour donner aux humains une culture riche et florissante, digne de rivaliser avec celle des Elfes. Après sa disparition, il y en avait eut pour fouler aux pieds le sacrifice, pour mettre Nùmenor au service des noirs desseins du Mal. Cela Celedriel n'avait pu le supporter. Elle avait retiré pour longtemps sa confiance à la Maison de Beor, avant de rencontrer les Compagnies Errantes. Descendants des fautifs, dépouillés de leur royaume et de leur sceptre, ils vivaient dans l'ombre des Pays Sauvages, qu'ils défendaient farouchement contre ce Mal qui avait trompé leurs aïeuls, leur avait tout pris. Et de nouveau elle s'était laissée prendre au piège de l'amitié, au point même de se joindre à eux. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Et encore une fois elle n'avait pas regretté, car il y avait eu Estel. Estel, c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait, enfant, à Imladris où il fut élevé, avant qu'on lui donne son véritable nom. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier du trône royal de Gondor et d'Arnor... Celui-ci était plus que tous... différent. Un être exceptionnel, d'une trempe unique, en qui le sang elfique l'emportait souvent sur l'humain. Et pourtant, il se savait homme et en était fier. Celedriel s'accouda au parapet, laissa un sourire rêveur fleureter sur ses lèvres. Aragorn, c'était...


	14. Lomin, fils de Laleswinthe

**§ Lomin, fils de Laleswinthe §**

Le bruit mélodieux et régulier des chutes d'eau résonnait dans la Salle des Cascades, à Bar-en-Amrod, la Demeure des Rôdeurs. La musique cristalline se répercutait sur les parois de pierre brute de la grotte, des gouttes d'eau translucides glissaient sur les feuilles d'un lierre grimpant. Assise sur un rondin devant la table de calcaire qui se trouvait au centre de l'abri, la Capitaine Général des Rôdeurs noircissait un parchemin de sa fine écriture élégante et penchée. Les longs cheveux d'or de Celedriel tombaient sur ses épaules, son beau visage était calme et pensif. La plume glissait sur son ouvrage, inlassable, mais l'Elfe ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. A ses pieds, son grand chien noir, Vorontir, était allongé de tout son long, le museau dans les pattes. Plus loin, debout près d'un râtelier de foin, le grand étalon Terdôr goûtait paisiblement un repos mérité.

Tout à-coup, Vorontir se releva d'un bond et aboya. Celedriel ne fit pas un geste. Seulement, l'émeraude d'Elfya, son Anneau, brilla étrangement. Les ronces et les résineux qui obstruaient l'entrée de la grotte s'écartèrent comme par magie. Vorontir se jeta joyeusement sur le jeune homme qui entra, posant ses grandes pattes sur ses épaules et lui nettoyant affectueusement le visage à coups de langue râpeux et vigoureux.

- Ca suffit, Vorontir ! ordonna Celedriel. _Faeste_ !

Docilement, le grand chien se laissa retomber à terre. L'arrivant le gratifia d'une caresse entre les oreilles et s'avança d'une démarche souple et gracieuse vers la fille de Fëanor. Il avait de longs cheveux cuivrés, flamboyants et tressés, qui dégringolaient sur ses épaules minces, mais puissantes. Ses yeux bleus étaient clairs comme un ciel de printemps, limpides comme l'eau des Rivages d'Aman, et il y brillait la flamme de la vie et de l'indépendance. Ce désir étincelait d'une telle intensité que peu de gens devaient être capables de soutenir le regard noble et perçant du jeune homme. Jeune, et en même temps pas. Sa peau hâlée avait la fraîcheur de l'adolescence, sans aucune altération, ses traits étaient beaux et comme ciselés dans le marbre, ses lèvres bien dessinées, et ses oreilles fines et pointues. Mais dans la gravité de son expression, la profondeur de ses yeux, on lisait une étrange expérience, immense pour un être si jeune, trop vaste pour l'âge qu'il semblait avoir –vingt années d'Homme, tout au plus. Il portait une tenue grise, une longue cape vert foncé et de hautes bottes de cuir souple. Un diadème de bronze d'une adresse magnifique, simple mais pourtant recherché ceignait son front large et pur. Son pourpoint de velours moulait son corps félin, serré à la taille par une splendide ceinture à boucle de bronze, de la même facture sans doute que le diadème. Une dague au pommeau finement ouvragé y pendait, protégée par un simple fourreau.

En bref, ce jeune home si beau et si gracieux alliait en lui toute la grâce des Premiers-Nés à la force des Fils des Hommes. Mais à voir la légère malice de son sourire lorsqu'il s'inclina en une parfaite révérence devant Celedriel, nul doute qu'il ne soit un véritable enfant du Vieux Peuple plutôt qu'un descendant des Atani. Et pourtant… Il se nommait Lomin, le fils caché de Celedriel Fëanoriel et de feu le jeune seigneur Théodred, Prince héritier du Rohan lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, celui qui la nommait Laleswinthe.

Voyant que sa mère ne relevait même pas la tête à son salut, Lomin se redressa, remit sur sa chevelure soignée sa casaque verte ornée d'une longue plume noire, appuya sa longue lance de frêne contre une paroi. Il s'avança d'un pas dansant jusqu'à contourner la fille de Fëanor et se retrouver derrière elle. Il passa affectueusement les bras autour du cou de Celedriel et posa tendrement les lèvres sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour, ma mère, fit-il avec douceur et malice mêlées.

- Où étais-tu ? déclara sévèrement Celedriel, sans lever les yeux de son manuscrit.

- Loin, ma mère.

- Mais encore ? Tu es en retard, Lomin, et encore le mot est faible.

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux.

- Ah, vraiment ?

La fille de Fëanor consentit enfin à le regarder. Ses yeux noirs se fichèrent dans l'azur de ceux de son fils, mais elle ne cilla pas.

- Cela mérite des explications, reconnut-elle en esquissant un sourire. Assieds-toi, Lomin, _anim senya_.

Il se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre à-côté d'elle. Vorontir se coucha à ses pieds.

- Alors ? lança sèchement Celedriel.

- Alors, quoi, mère ?

- Tu étais sensé porter un message au Roi Elessar en son palais de Minas Tirith. J'espère que tu ne songes pas à me faire croire qu'un aller-retour de Bar-en-Amrod à Gondor, en tant que cavalier, prend quatre mois ?

Un sourire erra sur les lèvres de Lomin.

- Non, _mamil_, je n'y songeais pas. A toi, on ne la fait pas aussi facilement.

- Bien.

Celedriel se leva, et alla distraitement brosser la robe noire et luisante de Terdôr.

- Ceci dit, je conçois parfaitement que tu ais eu l'envie de t'arrêter à Eryn Luin, et de visiter Amroth et Nimrodel… Mais de là à t'y attarder trois mois ! Par Yavanna, mais où es-tu donc allé traîner ? Car tu as musardé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mère. Du moins, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi.

- Enfin, Lomin, ce n'était pas une excursion !

- Enfin, ma mère, ce n'était pas une affaire d'état ! Il n'en dépendait pas l'avenir des Terres du Milieu, si ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à l'aller, mais au retour que j'ai pris du retard. Est-ce si grave que cela ? Aviez-vous besoin de moi ?

- J'avais besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour mener un groupe de Rôdeurs en Pays de Rhûn, et s'assurer de la pacificité de ses habitants. Toi seul et mes capitaines connaissent ces régions.

- Elladan et Elrohir n'étaient pas disponibles ?

- Non. Ils sont en patrouille au Sud.

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mère. Je ne pouvais deviner votre besoin. Mais la prochaine fois, envoyez-moi un songe.

- Mon pouvoir décline en même temps que déclinent les Elfes, Lomin. Je ne sais si je suis encore capable de telle magie. Mais allons ! Pour cette fois encore, tu es pardonné, jusqu'à la prochaine… Maintenant dis-moi où t'a conduit la course de ton cheval après ton voyage au Gondor ; sûrement pas en Lorien, d'ailleurs, car Rumil en est venu hier et ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet.

- Non, ma mère, je ne suis pas allé en Lorien.

Celedriel revint vers son fils, une pointe de curiosité dans son regard d'ébène. Lomin, sûr de lui, et savourant le plaisir de tenir sa mère en haleine, se renversa contre la paroi, les bras sous la nuque, son beau et jeune visage levé au plafond.

- Peut-être… Au Rohan ? suggéra la fille de Fëanor en l'observant entre ses cils.

- Non plus. Perdu, mère !

- Ni… aux Havres, j'imagine ?

- Que non !

Le visage de la princesse de Lorien se détendit.

- Tu es donc retourné à Imladris. Je m'en doutais depuis le début.

- Que ne l'as-tu dit plus tôt ?

- Je ne pouvais le croire. C'est la cinquième fois que tu retournes à la Vallée depuis le début de la loa, et nous ne sommes qu'à la fin de _tuilë_ ! Es-tu donc en si bons termes avec Elrond que tu ne puisses te passer de sa compagnie ?

Lomin fit un brusque mouvement pour se lever qui aurait pu paraître involontaire à tout autre qu'à l'œil exercé de la fille de Fëanor.

- Ou peut-être, reprit-elle, que tu ne recherches pas exclusivement la compagnie d'Elrond, mais celle d'une autre personne…

Les joues lisses du jeune homme rosirent imperceptiblement. Celedriel enchaîna aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

- … plus précisément celle d'une jeune fille ?

Lomin recula d'un pas comme sous l'effet d'un coup :

- Ah ! Ma mère !

- Oh ! Mon fils !

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que !

- … m'accuser ainsi !

- Tu as une figure de coupable !

Sentant qu'en effet les apparences jouaient contre lui, Lomin se calma d'un seul coup, recouvrant la maîtrise de soi toute elfique qu'il tenait de sa mère.

- Enfin, _mamil_, reprit-il d'une voix tout à fait neutre. Qu'est-ce qui te permets de parler ainsi ?

- Le témoignage de quelqu'un qui t'a très souvent vu en compagnie de ta nouvelle amie –à savoir, Melian, la très belle fille d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et d'Arwen Undomiel.

- Ah, Elrond ! s'écria le jeune homme avec colère. Il m'avait pourtant promis de garder le secret !

- Aussi n'est-ce pas lui qui a parlé, et je ne le savais même pas impliqué !

- Qui est-ce donc ?

- Mais Vorontir lui-même, cher fils ! répondit la Capitaine Générale des Rôdeurs en désignant son grand chien noir assis à ses côtés.

A la vue de l'air attrapé de son fils, Celedriel éclata de rire, ce qui lui arrivait pourtant rarement.

- Mais comment..? balbutia le jeune homme.

-Oublies-tu, Lomin, que Vorontir est plus qu'un chien, presque un loup, du moins un animal plus que sauvage, et qu'il va où bon lui semble en Terre du Milieu ?

- Non, cela je le savais, mais…

- Donc, tu ne te souvenais plus que l'enseignement que je reçus de Yavanna me permet de m'entretenir avec les bêtes !

- C'est vrai ! Je ne vous avais jamais vue à l'œuvre, aussi je croyais que ce n'était qu'une des légendes glorieuses qui courent à votre sujet… Ah, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas laissé Vorontir nous accompagner dans nos balades, ma mie Melian et moi ! Vilain traître ! s'écria-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-courroucé, au compagnon de Celedriel.

Le chien baissa les oreilles, s'aplatit à plat ventre, mais remua la queue, comprenant à sa jolie moue que Lomin n'était pas fâché, seulement contrarié. Ce dernier se retourna vers sa mère avec résignation :

- Eh bien, voilà. Maintenant, tu sais, dit-il avec simplicité.

- Je regrette seulement de ne pas l'avoir su plutôt ! répliqua doucement Celedriel.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua vivement Lomin avec violence, aussitôt sur la défensive. Tu désapprouves ?

- Qu'est-ce donc qui te fait croire que je désapprouve ? Melian est une parfaite jeune fille, mon fils, les plus sévères mêmes diraient qu'elle est belle, sage et de haute lignée. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Si seulement ses parents sont d'accord, je la verrais avec plaisir devenir ta compagne. Tu as toujours été libre, Lomin. Tu n'avais même pas à me demander.

Manwë Roi de l'Ouest serait-il apparu en personne dans la Salle des Cascades que Lomin n'aurait pas affiché un tel éblouissement. En trois bonds, il fut au cou de Celedriel et l'étreignais avec ravissement.

- Mère, mère, oh, ma mère ! Chère mère ! Il n'y a pas de meilleure mère que toi des Montagnes Blanches aux brumes des Landes Desséchées ! C'est tout simple, je t'adore !

- Tout doux, Lomin ! Moi, je suis d'accord, c'est entendu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de faire ta vie. Mais il n'est pas dit que les souverains du Gondor acceptent de marier leur fille…

- Quant à cela, ne t'en fait pas, _mamil _! En communiquant ton message, j'ai vu le Roi Elessar. Il m'a donné son consentement immédiat et m'appelle désormais « son fils ». Quand à la Reine Arwen, aussi belle qu'elle soit, je ne l'ai jamais vue rayonner autant que lorsque j'ai fait ma demande…

- Chenapan ! s'écria Celedriel en riant. Ainsi tu profites de mes affaires pour faire les tiennes ! Mais tu as bien fait ! Elle t'aime donc bien, la jolie Melian ?

- Oh, à la folie !

- Alors, il faudra songer à ce mariage sans tarder, mon sang !

- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a fait part de son vœu à ce sujet. Il espère accueillir notre union à la Première Maison Simple, dans la chapelle de Fondcombe !

- Cher homme ! Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucune objection. Je me rends seulement compte que tu as mis tout le monde au courant de tes prochaines épousailles, à part moi..! J'imagine que tu as déjà fait les invitations…

- Oh, ne le prenez pas mal ! coupa Lomin d'un ton suppliant. Je craignais tellement…

- …un refus ? Oh, Lomin !

Le rire cristallin de la fille de Fëanor se mêla un instant au découlement des cascades. Lomin s'enivra de ce son qu'il aimait tant, si cher à son coeur, et qu'il goûtait comme un vin rare qu'il était. La voix claire et décidée de sa mère le fit sursauter.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, mon fils ! Je ne t'en veux pas. J'irai à Imladris, et aussi au Gondor. Du diable si tu n'es pas marié avant la fin de _lairë_ !

- Merci...

Dans un élan qu'il ne put réfréner, Lomin serra Celedriel dans ses bras.

- C'est donc vrai que notre sang ne disparaîtra jamais… murmura l'Elfe comme pour elle-même.

- Vous dites, ma mère ?

- Rien, Lomin. Songe comme tu vas être heureux…

Un instant, une image du majestueux visage de son père apparut à l'esprit de Celedriel. Le sang de Fëanor qui coulait en ses veines et en celles de son fils allait-il ressusciter l'antique lignée maudite des Noldors ? La Maison de Fëanor, consumée par l'Esprit de Feu, allait-elle renaître de ses cendres ? « L'avenir le dira. » pensa Celedriel, prise d'une soudaine nostalgie.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


	15. Chapter 15

* Le loup et le faucon *

La clairière moussue sommeillait déjà dans le calme crépuscule, toute bruissante du murmure des frondaisons et du gargouillis de la source. L'eau claire et froide coulait doucement d'entre un amas de rochers, ruisselait dans une grande mare peu profonde, creusée au milieu des herbes folles. La lune blanche s'y reflétait, muette et ronde comme œil.

Deux cavaliers entrèrent au petit trot, débouchant de la lisière sombre et impénétrable de la forêt ; les branches et les ronces paraissaient s'être ouvertes devant eux, avant de se refermer à leur suite comme jalouses de l'intimité du petit royaume baigné de lumière nocturne. Une Elfe mit souplement pied à terre, abandonnant avec confiance les rênes de son grand cheval noir. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, leva les yeux, huma l'air puis sourit. La quiétude de l'endroit semblait l'amuser, plus, la ravir. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers son compagnon encore en selle :

- Nous passerons la nuit ici, fit-elle en rejetant en arrière les pans de sa longue cape sombre.

-Faudra-t-il partir chasser ? interrogea le jeune homme qui pansait avec soin les deux chevaux encore fumants. Il serait bon de le faire avant que la nuit soit plus noire que Morroch –je n'ai pas tes yeux perçants, Laleswinthe !

Il tapota amicalement la robe couleur de jais du cheval de l'Elfe, puis se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Celedriel –celle qu'au Rohan on appelait Laleswinthe- était debout au centre de la clairière, absorbée dans la contemplation des premières étoiles. Les astres blancs et glacés qui commençaient à clignoter sur le velours sombre du ciel apparaissaient comme un peu irréels ; mais lorsqu'on baissait le regard vers la mare, on aurait cru les y voir tombés. L'Elfe s'arracha à son occupation et secoua la tête :

- Non –non, pas ce soir, Théodred. C'est une lune funeste pour les aventureux. Contentons-nous du _lembas_ qu'il nous reste. Demain, nous serons de retour à Edoras, et je gage que nous dînerons mieux !

Celedriel parlait d'une voix un peu triste, les yeux baissés, les bras entremêlés l'un dans l'autre. Elle s'assit sur un tronc couché à terre et le jeune rohirrim, en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux vêtement, vint s'accroupir près d'elle, les yeux levés vers les étoiles.

- En quoi cette lune serait-elle maligne ? Moi, je la trouve très belle…

L'Elfe tressaillit, et rencontra les yeux clairs du jeune homme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent :

- Tu te trompes. Théodred. Cette nuit, la lune ressemble à un œil, un œil pâle et mauvais qui voit tout... Tilion est d'une beauté si amère -éternelle, mais changeante ; attirante mais dangereuse ou trompeuse pour ceux qui ne peuvent la recevoir.

Les deux regards de l'Homme et de l'Elfe se croisèrent à nouveau. Si pleins d'affection, de souvenirs, et de regrets. Leur long voyage à travers les Terres du Milieu touchait à sa fin –ils avaient vu les vertes vallées de l'Ithilien, les ruines blanches d'Osgiliath, la fière et superbe Minas Tirith, Edhellond près de Dol Amroth, et les montagnes sombres de Pinnath Gelin à l'ouest du Gondor. Au fil du galop de leurs coursiers, l'Eriador s'était offert à eux, déroulant ses pâturages et ses bois drus, les riantes collines de la Comté, les Havres brumeux imprégnés de la magie elfique. Que d'escales inoubliables ! La forêt étrange de Bombadil et la terreur glacée exhalée par les Galgals, la chaleur de Bree, la douceur ineffable de Fondcombe et la sagesse sans âge de ses habitants… Ce fut plus dur de longer les contreforts hostiles des Monts Brumeux, plus dur encore pour le jeune homme de se confronter au grand dragon terré dans sa tanière, oublié de tous sauf de Celedriel –c'était avant de goûter à l'hospitalité charmante des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, avant de passer ces jours dans les bois dorés de Lothlorien, des jours rapides comme des gorgées d'hydromel, aussi doux et fugaces qu'elles...

Fangorn aujourd'hui, et demain… Demain, ce serait le retour au palais doré des rois du Rohan, que Théodred avait toujours connu, et où il devait un jour régner. Un retour certes attendu, mais qui sonnait également l'heure des adieux. Plus de folles chevauchées, plus de longues discussions chuchotées dans l'ombre d'une treille chargée de tous les mystères du Beau Peuple. Finies les chansons au coin du feu. Terminés les enseignements de l'Elfe, et les rires qu'elle devait au jeune homme. Demain, elle repartirait –pour revenir quand ? Le vent n'était pas plus mouvant et fuyant qu'elle.

Ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier profondément –si profondément que la séparation était une déchirure. Théodred ne s'était pas trompé à la lueur triste qui brillait dans les yeux de Laleswinthe. Laleswinthe elle-même savait combien que le rohirrim redoutait ce moment… Elle caressa avec tendresse les cheveux flamboyants étalés sur ses genoux. La tête lasse que le jeune homme avait abandonnée contre ses jambes lui réchauffait le corps et le cœur ; elle se sentait si faible tout à coup. Elle était donc vraie la prophétie de cet ami, jadis, à Valinor… L'amie des Atani. Elle était destinée à être l'amie des Hommes, et la compagne de leurs labeurs et de leurs souffrances. Elle l'avait cher payé du temps de Numenor ; elle avait même juré de ne s'y plus reprendre. Le destin était en fait aussi changeant que ces reflets et ces rides, dans l'eau, même dans l'eau de la plus pure source… Elle s'ébroua.

- Veux-tu manger ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Elle lui tendit le lembas qui leur restait de leur étape en Lorien, encore emballé dans son enveloppe de feuilles. Théodred l'en débarrassa et mordit dans le pain doré avec appétit. Un superbe faucon gris cendré, sagement posé sur les selles abandonnées, prit son vol et vint se poser sur son épaule. Ses yeux d'or ne mendiaient pas le moins du monde, mais Théodred lui tendit tout naturellement un morceau de lembas. L'oiseau l'accepta avec dignité.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter, Laleswinthe, finit par avouer le jeune homme entre deux bouchées.

- Mellon du moins te restera, répondit doucement l'Elfe, sans quitter des yeux l'oiseau qui ébouriffait les plumes argentées de son jabot. Comme d'habitude, si tu as besoin de moi, il saura me trouver, serais-je à l'autre bout des Terres du Milieu.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Tu sais bien que tu parles de choses impossibles, repartit Celedriel, d'un ton plus sévère, cette fois. Je ne _peux pas_ rester.

- Et pourtant je voudrais que tu restes pour toujours, ou du moins pour longtemps, au lieu de repartir sitôt que le vent tourne.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour ton monde, mon prince. Je peux y demeurer quelque temps, mais après je dois repartir. Il y a tant de choses à faire. Respirer l'air qui ne l'a jamais été. Voir éclore des fleurs éphémères. Regarder couler l'eau d'une rivière, une eau qui n'est jamais la même, et qui chante chaque fois une chanson nouvelle. Tous les palais du monde, toute la chaleur d'un peuple ne sauraient remplacer cela.

- Même si vous étiez leur reine ? murmura le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.

Celedriel sourit tristement. Elle regardait vaguement le faucon, immobile et hiératique.

- Non, _anim enwë_.

- Ce n'est pas… balbutia soudain Théodred. Je ne pensais pas que… Simplement…

- Je sais. Mais un rang n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je ne veux pas être révérée par un peuple. Je ne suis pas de ceux qu'anime cette absurde concurrence entre les enfants d'Illuvatar.

- Je le sais, reprit le jeune homme avec gêne. Pardonnez-moi. Je voulais juste…

- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu es aussi généreux que lui.

- Qui ?

- Le seul que j'ai autant chéri que toi parmi les hommes.

- Eorl… compléta pensivement Théodred.

Il se rappela le profil altier du premier des rois du Rohan, immortalisé par l'art des tapissiers de son pays. Le portrait ancestral du roi éternellement jeune surplombait depuis toujours le trône royal, dans la grande salle du château de Meduseld. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus proche du grand prince au cor, à travers les siècles et la poussière des années…

- Comment était-il ?

- Gai. Fougueux. Plein d'espoir dans l'avenir. Exactement tout ce que tu n'es pas en ce moment ! finit l'Elfe en souriant largement.

Théodred, un peu vexé, lui jeta une pomme qu'il venait de tirer de sa besace ; Celedriel l'attrapa au vol, et, tout en la tenant à hauteur de ses yeux, la contempla pensivement.

- Quelle est pour vous la manière la plus sage d'aborder la vie, Laleswinthe ? fit-il sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine.

- Vois-tu, jeune et trop susceptible prince, pour moi, la vie est une pomme dans les temps de famine ou de besoin. C'est une denrée rare, unique, qu'il faut à tout prix épargner et goûter avec parcimonie, pour ne pas en perdre la saveur –et la dévorer avant de savoir comment, ce qui laisse l'être tellement démuni…

- Il ne faut donc pas y toucher ? Toujours la contempler ? Toujours la retenir ? Laleswinthe, admirer la vie comme un objet d'art, la consommer si chichement, c'est bon pour le Beau Peuple et pour les Immortels !

Piquée, Celedriel plissa le front. Le jeune rohirrim ne l'avait pas habituée à ces éclats. Et il paraissait si sûr de lui… Surprise, elle attendit la suite avec impatience. Théodred se leva, et tandis que Mellon allait percher sur une branche dans un silencieux froissement d'ailes, il se pencha au bord de la source. Il fit signe à l'Elfe de le rejoindre, et elle obtempéra, disant doucement :

- Je ne te pensais pas si hardi quant à parler des Immortels.

- C'est un reproche ? Laleswinthe, quand j'étais à Fondcombe, j'ai lu vos livres de sagesse. Vous êtes si différents de nous, Hommes, même toi qui nous comprend mieux que tout autre... Votre pomme est d'une fraîcheur incorruptible, amie. La nôtre se recroqueville au fil du temps, et finit par pourrir. Elle meurt. Et c'est peut-être ce qui la rend belle, malgré tout. Ce qui fait la vie des mortels digne d'être vécue, ce qui les console de cette éternité qui n'est pas leur, c'est cela : chacun de nos instants peut être le dernier, car il est possible que nous mourrions demain. La vraie beauté est éphémère…

- Ne parle pas ainsi… murmura l'Elfe, à laquelle il rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Même les Eldar doivent craindre la mort.

- Pas comme le font les Hommes. Les Premiers-Nés peuvent revenir, et achever leur œuvre. Elrond m'a parlé des cavernes de Mandos ; seuls les Elfes sont autorisés à les quitter. Alors que la vie des hommes se termine à sa fin ; c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut profiter de chaque instant, cueillir la beauté et la joie au moment où elle se présente à nous –comme ceci.

Les étoiles, scintillantes maintenant, se reflétaient dans l'eau comme dans un miroir. Le jeune homme y trempa sa main en coupe, et sembla soudain tenir dans sa paume ouverte un diamant étincelant. Celedriel inspira profondément.

- Tu as grandi, jeune prince, fit-elle simplement en lui tendant la pomme qu'il prit de sa main encore humide.

Les iris sombres de l'Elfe se portèrent à la rencontre des yeux de cristal. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Celedriel sourit. Théodred se leva, mordit à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux, et déclara avec une importance satisfaite :

- Je vais chercher du bois pour allumer le feu. Il commence à faire froid.

L'Elfe approuva de la tête, toujours souriante.

- Puisque tu as décidé de t'occuper de tout, ce soir, puis-je te demander encore une faveur ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je te prierai d'allumer ton feu sous l'arbre, là-bas, et de rester pour quelques temps à distance de cette source.

- Pourquoi donc ? interrogea le jeune homme en fronçant un sourcil.

Celedriel plongea négligemment ses doigts dans l'eau claire :

- J'ai décidé de prendre un bain d'étoiles.

Lorsque les flammes s'étirèrent suffisamment haut pour éclairer son visage d'une lueur rouge, Théodred se redressa, soulageant son dos courbé par le minutieux travail. C'était fait. Un bon feu brûlait en crépitant, jetant ça et là de petites étincelles écarlates. Il s'assit, et tendit au foyer ses mains raidies. Quelque part derrière lui, il perçut un bruit d'éclaboussures. Les nuits devenaient fraîches –il fallait vraiment avoir envie de prendre un bain maintenant ! Alors que demain, au palais… Bref, on ne discute pas avec les Elfes.

Le rohirrim fouilla dans son sac et en tira un gros peigne de corne. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient emmêlés par les chevauchées, et constellés de petites feuilles et de brindilles. Il entreprit de les démêler avec patience, en ignorant les regards intéressés que lui jetaient les deux chevaux. Cette histoire de lune funeste que Laleswinthe avait évoqué tout à l'heure lui trottait dans la tête. Qu'y avait-elle vu ? Il ne sentait quant à lui rien de particulier… L'endroit était même particulièrement calme, comme isolé du reste du monde, et de la course du temps. Un endroit magique –un endroit elfique, en somme. Il essaya de se remémorer les manuels d'astrologie qu'il avait feuilleté à Fondcombe. Rien ne lui rappela la quiétude et le silence un peu lourd de cette nuit. On n'entendait même aucun grillon.

Un grand souffle de vent passa soudain dans la broussaille. Les yeux fixés sur son cheval, le jeune homme s'appliquait à défaire un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant, quand il vit les oreilles de Brego se dresser brusquement. L'animal commença à trembler de tous ses membres, en sueur, tandis qu'à côté de lui Morroch grattait nerveusement le sol de son large sabot. Les arbres alentours s'étaient mis à bruisser, leurs troncs craquaient, comme des gémissements. Le souffle d'air qui s'était levé était anormalement chaud et soudain. Il se demandait comment réagir, quand il entendit derrière lui le cri étouffé de l'Elfe. En un bond, il fut sur pied, sa dague au point, et fit volte-face.

Il ne l'avait pas seulement entendu venir, et pourtant il était là, immobile au milieu de la clairière. Le loup gigantesque avait un poil sombre et dru, des pattes énormes, des oreilles dressées et une gueule couleur de sang. Ses babines étaient retroussées sur des crocs acérés ; un sourd grondement s'échappait de ses entrailles, tandis qu'il dardait sur Celedriel le regard injecté de rage de son unique œil jaune. Sans armes, immergée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, l'Elfe portait une simple chemise de toile blanche, détrempée par l'eau froide. Elle était extrêmement pâle, comme suffoquée, subjuguée par l'apparition qu'elle paraissait reconnaître –et dont elle savait ne devoir attendre aucune pitié. Son corps était parcouru d'un seul frisson, semblable à celui de Brego ; de fait elle avait un regard d'animal apeuré, elle qu'il avait toujours vu commander aux bêtes. Quelle était celle-ci sur lequel elle n'exerçait aucune emprise ? Théodred observa un instant le loup borgne, puis lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se rapprocher de la source, il jeta un cri bref pour attirer son attention.

Le fauve lui adressa un coup d'œil désintéressé, et fit mine de l'ignorer. Pas à pas, il louvoyait autour de la mare, sans quitter des yeux l'Elfe statufiée. Un sourd grondement filtrait entre ses crocs serrés, une sorte de chant à la fois satisfait et féroce. Théodred crut presque y entendre des paroles… Des mots… Que disait-il ? Celedriel quant à elle paraissait comprendre ; toute couleur s'était retirée de ses joues –résignée, comme fascinée, elle ne fit pas un mouvement lorsque le fauve s'avança sur le bord de la source, et posa une patte griffue dans l'eau limpide.

Le jeune rohirrim, soudain éveillé, sursauta et bondit sur son épée. Il la brandit avec feu, la rage au cœur et la fougue au ventre :

- Hé, toi ! Viens me chanter ta chanson de plus près, si tu l'oses !

Le loup claqua de sa solide mâchoire dans sa direction, puis feignit à nouveau de l'oublier. Théodred s'avança vivement vers lui, sans cesser de crier. Il était persuadé que cette bête infernale comprenait le langage des hommes :

- Je t'ai parlé ! Ne fais pas la sourde oreille, c'est trop facile ! Couard, ton adversaire est ici !

- Non, Théodred ! intervint soudain Celedriel, d'une voix impérieuse. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Ne t'en mêle pas, cela te coûterait trop cher –tu ne peux rien contre lui.

Abasourdi par l'ordre impérieux de l'Elfe, le jeune homme se tut une minute. Puis ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent :

- Je te défie, dit-il avec solennité, sans quitter le fauve des yeux.

Un formidable rugissement lui répondit, qui monta jusqu'à la lune et fit frissonner les futaies alentours. Le loup bondit et fit face au rohirrim, hérissé de tout son poil, la gueule bavante, l'œil enflammé. Jamais bête plus effrayante n'avait foulé le sol de Fangorn ; Théodred frémit, et serra la garde de son épée à s'en meurtrir la paume.

- Non, Gorthaur, non ! implorait Celedriel. C'est moi que tu étais venu chercher ! Ne prends pas sa vie à lui !

Les appels de l'Elfe restèrent sans réponse. Le gigantesque fauve grognait avec fureur, toisant son adversaire avec un mépris de futur vainqueur. Exténuée par sa propre confrontation, Celedriel regagna péniblement la rive, et resta affalée sur la mousse, affolée, sans force, les yeux fixés sur Théodred qui faisait face.

- Allez, viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as peur ? Tu as raison : sache que les loups doivent trembler devant les fils des Hommes !

Les puissants jarrets du fauve se plièrent, et il bondit. Le jeune homme l'esquiva d'un bond, fit tournoyer son épée qui elle aussi rencontra le vide. La lune se reflétait sur la lame nue de l'arme et les crocs tranchants de la bête. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, avec une furie décuplée par une haine étrange. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, leurs muscles bandés ; ils se heurtèrent en mêlant cri et grondement. Ils roulèrent à terre –les mâchoires du loup claquèrent en même temps que crépitait le tapis de feuilles. Celedriel, à travers une brume étrange qui voilait son regard, ne distinguait plus très bien les contours de l'homme et de la bête ; de l'étrange ballet qui se déroulait devant elle, elle ne voyait qu'une masse confuse de poil et de chair, de griffes et de cheveux orangés. C'était une lutte singulière, fascinante, dont chaque mouvement semblait prévu et exécuté dans la fièvre d'un rituel très ancien –c'était presque une danse, une danse venue du fond des âges, où les forces originelles d'Arda combattaient ensemble sous des formes toujours différentes. Là, devant ses yeux, elle avait le net sentiment de voir ce qu'avait été l'enfance de la Terre, et les batailles des Maïar et de leurs seigneurs quand naquit entre eux la guerre qui suivit la discordance de la Grande Musique…

Ce n'était plus un homme, ce n'était plus un loup ; c'étaient l'Homme et le Loup dans le duel éternel qui les avait toujours opposés l'un à l'autre. Ici, maintenant, pour elle, le défi était ravivé. L'un des deux devait mourir, et elle était le prix du vainqueur. Elle aurait voulu protester, se lever, saisir son épée et secourir celui qu'elle aimait –une force mystérieuse l'en empêchait, l'écrasait d'une puissance plus lourde encore que la destinée. De cette lutte à mort, elle ne devait être que la spectatrice.

Un hurlement s'éleva à la lune. Du sang avait giclé sur la pierre blanche qui bordait la source. L'homme brandissait la lame dégoutante d'une sueur rouge ; le grand loup blessé rampa en boitant sous les fourrés. Un dernier claquement de mâchoires menaçant, une vision de sa longue queue touffue –il était parti. Enfui. Vaincu.

- Théodred ! appela faiblement la fille de Fëanor.

Ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Debout au centre de la clairière, chancelant et couvert de sang, il paraissait grandi. La noblesse éclatait sur son front pur, son bras prolongé de l'épée chantait la bravoure des héros de jadis. Baigné par le disque lunaire d'une aura laiteuse, il semblait bien plus qu'un simple fils des Hommes. Son regard bleu jetait mille éclairs d'orage, et la majesté de son port valait le plus hardi des Seigneurs-Elfes. Intimidée, Celedriel n'osa pas renouveler son appel. Ce fut lui qui, lâchant son arme, vint vers elle.

- Laleswinthe… Celedriel… Celederel… _Arnoriel_…

Elle resta pétrifiée. Il n'aurait pas du connaître tous ces noms qu'elle avait porté. Et surtout pas le premier d'entre eux. _Arnoriel_… Un nom surgi du fond des âges. _Arnoriel_… La fille du Feu Noble, la fille de Fëanor –le nom qu'elle avait reçu de son père, jadis, à Valinor.

- Explique-moi, exigea-t-elle en saisissant d'une main glacée le poignet du jeune homme.

Il puisait de l'eau à la source pour lui en baigner le front ; il abandonna sa tâche, étrangement absent :

- Quoi, amie ?

- Ces noms… Tous ces noms… Tu ne devrais pas les connaître… murmura fiévreusement l'Elfe.

Le jeune rohirrim semblait terriblement las –agenouillé près de l'eau, accablé, tous ses membres abandonnés, le regard vide et le souffle anormalement profond. Il tourna à peine la tête vers Celedriel, trop absorbé par le reflet des étoiles sur la surface de l'onde.

- Je ne sais pas. J'y repense. Ils traversent mon esprit et y brillent en lettres de feu. Je les ai sans doute entendus à Fondcombe, en Lorien ou ailleurs…

- Arnoriel ! s'écria-t-elle enfin, le visage contracté par une soudaine douleur. Non, c'est impossible ! C'est le nom de la maudite, c'est le nom que Fëanor donnait à sa fille ! Personne ne l'a prononcé depuis bien longtemps –tout le monde a décidé de le reléguer au fin fond des légendes !

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… J'ai combattu le loup –je voyais des choses que je ne connaissais pas, je vivais des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens…

Celedriel se redressa. Elle prit l'épaule du jeune homme, la pressa vivement :

- Dis-moi.

- Un pays où la lumière n'est pas la même qu'ici… La mer, la mer qui roule des flots d'argent jusqu'à l'horizon qu'elle caresse d'embruns, chante d'une voix elfique à travers les rouleaux infinis de l'écume… Des villes de pierres blanches et or, des palais d'ocre et des vaisseaux à tête de cygne…

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme submergé par la luxuriance de ses visions.

- Continue ! l'encouragea l'Elfe, remuée au plus profond de son âme.

- Une haute colline verdoyante, des cercles de pierre, des chants et des rondes parmi les fleurs –et là, là, au sommet de la butte, deux arbres resplendissants, ruisselant de la lumière du soleil et de la lune.

- Deux arbres… ! souffla Celedriel d'une voix brisée. Oh, Théodred ! Seul parmi les hommes, tu as donc contemplé la splendeur de Valinor… !

- Il y a là un tendre gazon où j'aime m'asseoir… En découlant des gammes sur ma harpe, j'y attends celle que j'aime…

La voix du rohirrim avait changé : lointaine, voilée, mélancolique, elle était d'une clarté de cristal –une clarté qui frappa les tympans de l'Elfe comme un timbre connu. Elle sut que soudain, ce n'était plus lui qui parlait, mais une présence autre, radieuse, puissante, et à la fois familière. Une suite ininterrompue d'images familières défilait devant ses yeux, insistantes, terriblement proches, suscitées comme des fantômes par l'évocation du jeune homme.

- Oui, cet endroit près du cercle de pierres... reprit-elle, frappée tout à coup d'une inexplicable évidence. Les simbelmynë y fleurissaient comme autant d'étoiles –et il était là, et il chantait en m'attendant ; lui, oh, _lui_…

Elle haletait, à bout de souffle, brisée par une émotion si poignante et si soudaine qu'elle en était bouleversée. Elle brûlait, et tout son corps était couvert d'une sueur froide ; le coin de ses lèvres tremblait violemment. Un chuchotement aimé bruissait à ses oreilles, qui cherchaient vainement à entendre les mots qu'il murmurait. Théodred s'était statufié, très pâle, le regard vide.

Le temps était suspendu comme un lourd voile de velours au dessus de leurs têtes, qui étouffait tout, lumières et sons. Dans le silence de la nuit, un doux frou-frou de plumes se fit entendre ; juste au dessus d'eux, Celedriel eut le temps de voir Mellon, le faucon aux yeux d'or, fondre sur Théodred les ailes éployées –un flou lumineux, puis enfin la voix oubliée et soupirante :

- _Melta Arnoriel…_

Théodred avait disparu au moment où l'oiseau s'était fondu en lui. Près de la fille de Fëanor se tenait désormais un être étrange –un être d'un singulier éclat, trop aveuglant pour des yeux accoutumés aux sombres nuits du vieux monde. De longues mèches soyeuses glissaient sur ses épaules et ses bras nus dans un chatoiement d'argent pur ; la peau couleur de lait avait des reflets de nacre et d'ambre. Revêtus d'habits simples mais princiers, brodés de fils d'or et de gemmes bleues, Eonwë héraut des Valar irradiait d'une lumière douce et inconnue des mortels. Dans ses immenses yeux d'un violet profond brûlait la flamme des Immortels, et de ceux qui demeurent à Valinor –un feu secret que seul peut comprendre qui a vu les neiges blanches du Taniquetil et la splendeur des Arbres avant leur déclin.

Celedriel était de ceux-là. Elle avait vécu au Pays de l'Ouest, avant la fuite des Noldor –elle avait contemplé les œuvres d'Illuvatar et s'émerveillant devant le miracle de la fleur naissante au flanc d'une colline ; pleine de respect, elle avait révéré les Enfants de la Grande Musique, les Immortels au front couronné d'astres –elle avait aimé l'un d'entre eux, cet Eonwë qui commandait aux oiseaux du ciel, et dont la voix n'avait pas d'égale parmi toutes celles qui célébraient les beautés de Valinor.

Et elle l'avait abandonné. Pour suivre un père farouche, et des amis qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser affronter seuls les tourments de l'exil –si le héraut des Valar, rares parmi tous avait choisi de la nommer Arnoriel, selon le souhait de Fëanor, il avait amèrement éprouvé la justesse de son choix : elle n'était que trop, en effet, cette fille du Feu Noble, ardente et téméraire comme celui qui l'avait engendrée. Elle s'était toujours reproché de l'avoir quitté pour le Beleriand, car il ne pouvait pas la suivre –combien de fois avait-elle rougi de trahir leurs serments d'amour, là-bas, lorsque tout n'était qu'ordre et beauté à la lumière des deux arbres ? Les années passaient, le chagrin sourdait toujours, mais comme d'une roche solidifiée par les épreuves du temps et des tempêtes –ils s'étaient retrouvés une fois, une seule : c'était lors de la chute du Beleriand, quand les armées de Valinor avaient jeté à bas la Terreur d'Angband. Il lui avait encore une fois demandé de le suivre. La mort dans l'âme, elle avait une nouvelle fois exhalé un refus.


End file.
